Serpens and Leona
by Music24601
Summary: SUMMERY UPDATE: Draco Malfoy and Harriet Potter have done a good job at hideing their relationship. Or so they thought. What happens when the one person they wanted to keep it from the most finds out about it? story includes assult and tortue, but nothing too overly grafic. Warnings are posted where needed.
1. More info

**Family Trees **

James Potter & Lily Evens 

Harriet Potter

Arthur Weasley & Molly Prewett

Bill Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Fred and George Weasley

Percy Weasley

Ronald Weasley

Ginny Weasley

Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Black

Draco Malfoy

Mr. Granger & Mrs. Granger

Hermione Granger

**Story Notes**

1)Story is Alternate Universe-ish

2)Voldemort died in the first war

3)Lily, James, Sirius, and some others are still alive

4)Most Death Eaters are in Azkaban, but some are still around

5)Somewhat book complainant even though it is AU

**Parings **

Draco Malfoy/Harriet Potter

Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger

Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood

Blaise Zambini/Astoria Greengrass


	2. Prolouge

**Disclaimer... Not mine, blah, blah, blah**

**I currently apologize for my other story's writer's block, so I'm beginning to post this story for now and see how it goes. I know it's something different, but I hope you like it all the same. **

**Prologue: The Beginning Years**

To say that Harriet was nervous would be an understatement. She as scared out of her mind, despite that her parents had constantly told her that everything would be fine and she would have a great time. The platform that held the scarlet stem engine was crowded with people. Some were wearing everyday robes others were dressed (like her) in muggle clothing. She felt her father squeeze her hand gently and looked up at him.

"You'll be fine." He said smiling.

"Oh my goodness… Lily, James!"

The small family looked around and saw a larger family coming towards them, smiles on all of their faces. Harriet smiled too as the Weasley Family came closer and another thought entered her mind. Ron was the same age as she was, and the Percy would be there with her, and the twins. Maybe this was not going to be so bad after all. She watched as Mrs. Weasley gave her parents hugs then bent over to give her one.

"Oh my." Mr. Weasley said looking away from the others.

Looking in the same direction all eyes fell on the same thing. Lily and Mrs. Weasley gasped while Mr. Weasley and James glared. Harriet noticed that they were staring at a blonde family not too faraway from where they were all standing. A man, a woman, and a boy that looked to be the same age as her and Ron. Harriet recognized the boy as the one from 'Madam Malkins', he had been walking out as she was walking in and bumped into her in the process. He had then walked right passed her with out even so much as the simplest apology. She assumed the two adults were his parents; there was too much resemblance for them to be anything else.

"Who are they?" Harriet asked looking up at her parents.

Lily got down to Harriet's level and embraced her tightly. She told her not to worry and just to have a good time while at school. Harriet looked back at the blonde family and watched as the woman lowered herself and kissed her sons head. The man than put a hand on his son shoulder and gave a nod, the boy nodded back then grabbed his duffle bag and boarded the train.

"Well, let's get you kids loaded up then." James said bringing Harriet's eyes away from the blonde family.

Once the trunks were loaded the two families began saying their good byes to each other. Ginny Weasley gave Harriet a warm hug as did Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. After they were finished the students grabbed their duffels and boarded the train. Fred, George, and Percy left Harriet and Ron as soon as they got on leaving them to find a compartment. They walked for a few minutes before finding an empty one.

It wasn't much longer before the whistle blew and the train started to move slowly out of the station. Harriet and Ron smiled at each other. Their first journey to Hogwarts had officially begun.

The next five years were unforgettable. Well they should have been, since Harriet and Ron spent more time in detention than they did out of it. Then of course afterward came the infamous Hermione lecture. There were a few times when Harriet and Ron talked about why they kept her around, and the only reason they could come up with was that they would be lost without her.

There was also the boy from the blonde family at Platform 9 ¾. He had introduced himself to Harriet as Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. She understood then why her family and the Weasley's had reacted the way they did. His father had fought on the side of the Dark Lord during the war, and was among the highest in his ranks. Some said that the only reason why he wasn't rotting in Azkaban right now was because of his wealth, others said he merely clever enough to stay out of trouble.

Another thing about Hogwarts was there were always surprises, and you never once knew what to expect of them. When Harriet was twelve Lucius Malfoy had tried to bring the Dark Lord back to power by giving Ginny his diary. During the year a house elf who called himself Dobby would show up at different times and try to give Harriet clues to help stop what had been happening. Well of course the mystery was solved and Harriet saved Ginny, but there was no way to prove that Lucius was behind the whole thing. So instead Harriet tricked him into giving Dobby his freedom. A small smile still formed on her face when she thought of the look on Lucius' face.

The best memory of all was lat year when Hogwarts had hosted The Tri-Wizard Tournament. When Christmas was arriving and students were trying to find dates for the

Yule Ball Harriet had gotten a real surprise. Cedric Diggory had asked her to go with him. At first she was nervous and a little confused. Cedric was three years older than her and she wondered why he hadn't asked someone older.

However she said yes and the Ball had been wonderful. Cedric had been the perfect gentlemen. He picked her up at her common room, danced with her the whole night, and then walked her back, giving her hand a small kiss as they parted for the night. They never went out or dated or anything like that, even though many assumed that they were or had. They were just two good friends who went to a school dance together and that was it.

Now here she was again, 15, a prefect, and on the Hogwarts Express going home at the end of her 5th year. She looked around the compartment and took in the sight of her friends. Hermione was buried in a book that she had already read four times, Ron was shuffling through hid Chocolate Frog card collection, and Luna was resting her head on Neville's shoulder as he stroked her hair. Harriet smiled at them. They had only started dating about two months ago but were without a doubt the world's cutest couple.

The compartment door slid open and Ginny entered, casted a glace at everyone, then sat herself next to Harriet giving her a wide smile. When the train arrived at King's Cross the group waited a few moments before getting their bags and leaving the compartment. Harriet was the last to leave and as she did she bumped into someone.

"Oomph! Sorry 'bout…" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw who she had collided with.

Draco Malfoy's eyes were glaring down at her. He didn't say anything but he did a quick look up and down the corridor. Noticing that nobody was around the focused his attention back on Harriet, and winked at her. Harriet frowned and opened her mouth to speak. But Draco just smirked and walked away. Wondering what the heck just happened Harriet continued to the exit with Hedwig and her cage in her hand and her duffle bag over her shoulder.

"There you are Harri."

Harriet looked around and smiled again when she saw her parents coming over to her. She hugged them both and started looking around the platform. She spotted Malfoy heading towards the barrier with his mother and had had half a mind to run up and catch him, but she thought better of it as she watched them disappear off the platform. Turning back to her own family they gathered the rest of her things and then exited themselves into the warm summer night.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Friendly Chat?**

Being a prefect was nice but it was also a drag. How do you bust students for breaking the rules when you yourself broke them on a daily basis? This was the question that Harriet pondered as she roamed the halls of Hogwarts as she made her prefect rounds. Many students had asked her this question as well and the only response she could come up with was that she broke them for a reason, unlike others who broke them to get in a snog session.

She finished her rounds with relief and began her walk back to Gryffindor tower. She was only a few floors away when someone snuck up behind her and tickle-pinched her sides. She yelped and spun around, thankful that she had replaced her glasses with contact lenses because they would have flown off her face, and saw Malfoy holding onto the wall trying to stifle his fits of laughter. Some of the portraits hissed at them but neither one took noticed.

"Y-y-you should have s-seen the l-l-look on your f-face." Malfoy said through his laughter.

"That was NOT funny Malfoy!" Harriet said angrily.

He looked at her while biting his bottom lip in an attempt to stop himself from laughing again. Harriet took that moment to observe the boy in front of her. He was tall, well built (thanks to Quidditch), his school robes were neatly kept, his gold prefect badge shimmering on his chest, and his blonde hair framed his face while his eyes her fixed on her.

Stopping herself from looking anymore she turned and started to go. She didn't get very far however. Malfoy stepped forward and grabbed her arm.

"Come on Harriet, you can't be that mad at me, can you?" he said in a dramatic attempt to sound hurt.

"Yes, I can! Now let… What did you call me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Harriet." He said as if it was the most obvious thing I the world "That is your name, right?"

"Right." She said shortly. What was this twisted kid thinking? "Will you let me go now Malfoy?"

"Draco."

"What?"

"My name, its Draco, Harriet." He smirked.

"Fine, whatever, let go."

Draco complied, and dropped her arm.

"Thank You." She said rubbing her arm where he had held her. "Now, what do you want?"

He crossed his arms in font of his chest and shrugged. "Cant someone stop by for a friendly chat?"

"A _friendly chat_?" she replied in disbelief. "Malfoy, we don't _chat._ We're not even _friends_."

She turned to go but he grabbed her arm again. He spun her into him and before she could protest covered her mouth with his. Her first proper kiss and it was coming from him. It was soft, gentle, and sweet. However as soon as he had started he pulled away, though his mouth was still close to hers.

"Now, would I do that if I _wasn't _your friend?" he asked calmly.

"Mal-" she croaked out, but he put a finger over her lips, silencing her.

"Draco." He whispered removing his finger.

"Draco." She repeated.

"Yes?"

"Um, I don't know." She said looking into his eyes.

The orbs that usually resembled two icebergs had melted and now looked like two pools of calm warm water. Before she could stop herself she stood on tip-toes, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him just as softly as he had her. He kissed her back. When they pulled away she looked up at him and saw that he was smiling a genuine smile. She then noticed that she was smiling as well and looked away.

"We should be getting back to our dormitories." She said.

Draco blinked, and looked like he was going to protest but nodded. Before could turn away though Draco pulled her back into an embrace.

"Would be possible to see you tomorrow night?" he asked speaking into her ear.

She smiled and looked into his eyes. "Only if it's for a 'friendly chat'." And they both giggled.

They gave each other one last chaste kiss and began walking in opposite directions. Harriet climbing the next few floors to Gryffindor Tower. And Draco down to the dungeons. Each one on the others mind.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: "What's Wrong With Me?"**

Even as Harriet climbed the steps to her room and changed into her pajamas her mind was still bursting with thoughts of Malfoy. No, not Malfoy, Draco. Malfoy was a façade, a cruel person who pushed others around. Draco on the other hand was a young man, with warm eyes, and an AMAZING kisser.

Oh my God! Did she really just think that? Yes, she did. She thought Draco Malfoy was am amazing kisser. Oh no, this was bad. She made her way over to Hermione's bed; put a silencing charm on the curtains before hopping on the bed.

"Eek!" Hermione squealed "Oh, Harri, what the… What's wrong?" she asked looking at her hysterical friend.

"Oh, H-Hermione. I'm s-s-so stupid."

"Harri, what happened?"

"He, he kissed me. And, I k-kissed, I kissed him back. "

"Who?"

"Draco." She said. Though her voice was so choked up it sounded like "'aco."

"Eco?" Hermione said confused.

"No."

"Then who?"

"DRACO! Oh God, Hermione I kissed Draco."

"Malfoy?"

"No, Hermione the dragon." Harriet said sarcastically "Yes, Malfoy."

Hermione gave Harriet one f the most serious looks she had ever seen her wear. "Harriet Lily Potter, start talking right now, and don't leave anything out."

Harriet looked at her best friend's stern facial expression. Taking a deep breath she started to recap the night's events.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the dungeons Draco was tossing and turning in his bed. Finally he kicked the covers off of him and went over the next bed.

"Blaise?" Draco whispered shaking his friend "Blaise wake up."

Blaise stirred and opened his eyes to see Draco setting himself down and casting a silencing charm on the curtains of the bed.

"Draco!" he said smiling "So how'd it go? Did you do it? Did you kiss her?"

"Yes, I found her. And yes, I kissed her."

"So what's the problem?"

"She kissed me back." Draco closed his eyes and waited for his friend's reaction.

"She… what… yeesh."

"I know. She didn't slap, punch kick me or anything."

"Okay Mate, what happened?"

* * *

"But why did you kiss him back? Harri it was Malfoy…"

"Draco." Harriet interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Hermione sounded puzzled.

"His name. It's Draco." Harriet said firmly.

"What?! Since when do you call him by his first name?"

"When I tried to call him by his last name he quieted me. And besides that…" she stopped herself. Should she tell her?

"And what?" Hermione snarled

"He called me 'Harriet'." She said with a small hint of a smile.

If she thought her friends eyes couldn't get any bigger, boy was she wrong. Hermione's eyes were so large they were in danger of popping out of her skull.

"Alright Harri, I'm tired so this is what I'm going to tell you. Go to bed, live through tomorrow, and when you do your rounds ignore him at all costs."

Harriet debated for a moment about telling Hermione that she had already planned to see Draco again but decided better of it. So instead she nodded, bid her goodnight, removed the silencing charm, and went back to her own bed.

* * *

"Did she put her tongue in your mouth?"

"BLAISE!" Draco sounded shocked. He had just finished telling him about how Harriet had kissed him back. "No she did not put her tongue in my mouth. Actually for a girl who's never been kissed I was surprised that she was so terrific."

"Terrific? Harriet Potter is terrific? Mate I think that lip lock screwed up your head."

Draco gave him a cold look, but it soon faded "Blaise, what's wrong with me? I always thought she was kind of cute, but now…" he buried his face in his hands.

"Draco, get some rest. Then tomorrow you have two options. 1) Avoid her like the plague, or 2) Go to her again, talk to her, and see how she reacts"

"Maybe you're right." Draco sighed.

"Of course I am." And both of them smiled.

"Thanks Blaise. Goodnight."

"Night Mate." Blaise said with a yawn.

Draco removed the charm from the bed and headed back to his own. He lay awake for a few more minutes thinking about Harriet. His final decision on the matter was that he would see her again tomorrow night, and maybe, just for the hell of it, he'd kiss her again. With that thought in mind and a smile forming on his face Draco drifted into sleep.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Another Chat**

The next day was troublesome for both Draco and Harriet. The only bright side was that it was Friday so even if they did go through with their meeting that night they would have the weekend to avoid each other if they needed to. Also the conversations that they had had with their friends were on their minds. The worst part was they had a class together that day, it was only one class, but it was awkward none the less.

Harriet entered the Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom with Ron and Hermione and casted a glance around the room. She spotted Draco near the back of the classroom talking to Blaise Zambini. He looked up at her and she looked away quickly. Thankfully the professor entered the classroom just then so she focused her attention up front.

Sirius Black set his case down on his desk and began addressing the class. Normally Harriet paid extra close attention in her godfather's class, but today she was finding it hard to concentrate. Her thoughts kept drifting to Draco who she was sure was looking at her but she didn't dare turn around to find out. After what felt like the longest class she had ever had, including any Potions lesson, it was over. She packed her bag quickly just wanting to leave. But it wasn't that easy.

"Ms. Potter, I'd like to speak with you please." Sirius called over the bustle of packing bags.

Harriet froze and closed her eyes. She hadn't thought she had drifted off that much. She sat back down and watched the rest of the students leave. Nodding to Ron and Hermione she turned her head just in time to Draco pass by and drop a piece of paper at her feet. She picked up the parchment and was about to open it but put it in her pocket when she heard Sirius approaching. She took a deep breath and turned to face her godfather.

"Professor Black, I'm sorry, I know…"

"Harri," Sirius interrupted "this is not class."

"I'm sorry Sirius; please don't tell my parents I was daydreaming in class."

"Harri, even your parents daydreamed in class. I could actually care less who daydreams. It's their grade and their choice of how to use it. However, when I see my goddaughter daydreaming in class, her best class; well then let's just say my godfather instincts kick in and I want to make sure that my girl is okay. " he finished with a smile.

"Sirius…"

"I won't tell Lily and James." He said before she could get anymore out.

Harriet breathed a sigh of relief.

"But," Sirius continued "if something is on your mind or bothering you, you know that you can talk to me about it."

"I know I can." She smiled "Well, I better get going. See ya Sirius. "

"See ya Sweetheart." He said giving her a hug.

Once outside the classroom Harriet took Draco's note from her pocket. It was short, only three sentences.

_I'll be there tonight. Same place, same time. Wait for me or I'll wait for you._

_D.M._

Harriet folded the note back up and placed in her pocket. Her classes were over for the day so she just decided that she would go down to dinner. As she entered the Great Hall she glanced over at the Slytherin table, Draco was sitting near the middle having a conversation with Blaise Zambini while Pansy Parkinson tried to get his attention. Harriet couldn't help the smile that formed on her face as she watched the Slytherin skank try to get Draco to notice her.

She was here. Where was he? Harriet told herself to calm down. She had just gotten there two minutes ago. She leaned her back against the wall and slid down it. Tilting her head back she let out a small sigh and closed her eyes.

Someone was kissing her. She opened her eyes and was met with the sight of Draco. She began to open her mouth but he placed a finger over her lips and began to speak in a soft tone.

"I heard that in muggle fairy tales the prince kisses the sleeping maiden's perfect lips." He said running his finger across her mouth "If the wrong man kisses her, then her eyes remain shut. But it appears that I was successful." He finished with a smirk.

Harriet blushed and gave him a small smile "Does this mean we get to live happily ever after then?"

"What do you think?" and he kissed her again.

She closed her eyes again and allowed herself to respond to his kiss. Draco ran his tongue across her bottom lip asking to be let in. Not entirely sure on how to react Harriet parted her mouth just a bit for his tongue to slip inside. When she realized what she had done though she pulled away.

"Draco, what are we doing?"

Draco pretended to look thoughtful before answering "Having a friendly chat?" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Draco I'm being serious." She said "We've hated each other for years, now we're in a deserted corridor _snogging_?"

"First of all," he said getting serious himself "I never _hated_ you." He took a deep breath before continuing "I'm sure you've noticed, like others have, I resemble my father to the point where I'm nearly his clone." She nodded and he went on "Well, since I resembled him people thought that I would grow to act like him as well. When I was young I admired him. What son doesn't admire their father?"

"Draco," Harriet cut in "are you trying to say something?"

He was silent for a moment "Do we need to chat about this?" he said trying to lighten the mood again. "Harriet…"

She shooshed him by placing a finger to his mouth and gave him a small smile "No one is forcing you to present any image Draco. You present who you want to be. If you want to be the son who turns into his father that's your decision. But if you want to be who you are right now, nice loving and gentleman that's your decision too."

Again silence. Harriet thought she saw a tear fall out of his eye but she didn't say anything. Draco shut his eyes with a squint before looking back at her.

"I don't want to be like him."

"You're nothing like him."

And she kissed him softly. Draco let out a small moan as her tongue ran along his lips, and it was his turn to let her in. He took her hands into his and gasped as he held them. They felt so fragile, as though they might break in his grasp. Harriet gave him a smile and he placed a kiss on each one before leaning back over her to kiss that smile.

Neither one of them kept track of how long they stayed there that night, but they both knew that they had to get back to their rooms or they would be caught for sure. Draco walked with Harriet's hand in his own until the Gryffindor portrait hole come into view. With one final kiss they bid each other goodnight and separated.

"Well, is there an explanation for this?!" The Fat Lady said gesturing in the direction that Draco had retreated in.

"Just a chat." Harriet said plainly "Got to talking and lost track of time. Boldness." The Fat Lady didn't look very convinced but she admitted her all the same.

Harriet lay awake in bed thinking about what had happened that night. The fact that Draco had known about muggle fairy tales had surprised her somewhat but then again she supposed that were a lot of things she didn't know about him. She had no memory of falling asleep that night, but her dreams were filled with the shine of blonde hair and the shimmer of blue eyes.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: "We Can Make This Work."**

Draco and Harriet continued to meet in secret. Of course by now they had resorted to using the Room of Requirement because the portraits had begun to tell them off when they met in the corridor each night. They took their sessions slow but neither one of them could deny that it was starting to get heated.

This became more than apparent during one session when Draco had felt himself harden. He had pulled away so fast that Harriet nearly fell away from the wall. When she looked up she saw Draco against the opposite wall clutching it with his back to her. As she approached him he turned and she saw that his face had a panicked look on it. He then suggested that they should stop seeing each other for a while. She tried to get more out of him but he left before she could even open her mouth.

Two weeks later they were sitting in Potions, and both were finding it hard to concentrate. Hermione was proud because she believed that Harriet had taken her advice and had told Malfoy off. Professor Snape was swooping around as he always did but it was starting to get annoying. Harriet and Draco kept trying to glance at each other but he always seemed to get in their way.

Draco finally had had enough and picked up his quill. He wouldn't blame her if she didn't respond but he had to make sure. Taking a deep breath he began to write. Once he was finished he looked across the room to see if she would notice. Harriet had just turned to get the next ingredient when she saw a message on her notes page.

_Room of Requirement, tonight? Please._

Harriet looked at the message for a moment before responding.

_I'll be there._

_I look forward to it. _

_So do I _

Draco took another deep breath, debating if he should put down what he really wanted to say. Deciding that he would, he picked up his quill one last time…

_I love you. _

Harriet stared at the last message with wide eyes. She looked across the room at Draco to see him immersed in his potion and not even bothering to look at her. Choosing not to respond to that last message she turned back to her own work, but found it hard to focus for the rest of the period.

When it came time for Harriet and Draco to meet he was already in the room waiting for her. Actually it resembled more of a cell than a room. It was small with stone walls, but it had a flush carpet, a fire place and a nice couch, other than that the room was bare. He had been sitting in the couch when he heard Harriet come in.

She hurried over to him and immediately drew him into a kiss. He tried to resist but he found it to be impossible. He kissed her back and fought the urge to control over his senses. Finally getting his mind back in control he pulled away.

"Harri, we have to talk."

"About what?" she asked, trying to kiss him again.

"About…us" he said

She stopped her attempts and nodded in agreement.

"I have been thinking seriously about what we have been doing and the most bizarre thing has happened. Harri I want to continue to see you, but school will be ending soon and we both now how our families feel about each other. But all that aside, I have found feelings occurring in myself. That's why I thought we should stop meeting for a while, but it only made the feelings worse."

Harriet smiled. She knew what Draco was referring to and she could relate.

"Draco…"

"Please, Harri…"

"Draco I know what you mean."

He looked her strait in the face with wide eyes. He thought that he pulled away in time for her not to feel the arousal that had been forming. Had he been wrong?

"What I mean," Harriet continued "is that, when you backed away that day I was puzzled at first as to why. But in all honestly it was not hard to figure out. I might not be experienced in the ways of… well anyway I knew what must have happened." She felt herself blush and looked away.

Draco smiled. He loved it when she blushed. He also understood how awkward it must have been for her to say things like this with any boy let alone with him.

"Harri, I want to be with you. However as much as I want to I don't think I can. You'll probably laugh when you hear this, but even if we did decide to be in a real relationship it would be the first real thing for me as well as… well, gosh I don't even know what I'm saying."

"I think I do." Harriet said "The Slytherin God is jumpy at the thought of a long term commitment rather than just a new girl I his bed every month. Does that some it up?"

Draco let out a loud exhale and nodded a little "Not sure if I would use those exact words, but pretty close. The thing is most people believe that the men in Slytherin are snakes. In truth though, the woman are pure poison. Huh, I'm not really the ladies man everyone thinks I am. Most of the time, and don't laugh at me, but more often than naught the girls are seducing me. Probably makes me sound like a patsy right?"

"Actually, no." Harriet smiled.

She closed the gap between them and began to kiss him. This time he did not pull back or resist. They kept their mouths connected until they needed air.

"Did you mean it Draco?" she asked silently "What you said in class, I mean."

Draco took her face in his hands and turned her head towards him. She looked into his eyes and saw the warm watery pools smiling at her. That alone gave her the answer she wanted, but she wanted to hear him say it as well.

"Yes." He said and kissed her again.

"So, we can make this work?" he said after a moment.

"We will make this work."

"Our families?"

"We won't tell them."

"I want to write to you over the summer…"

"We'll use pen names."

"And, our, um, bodily functions?"

Harriet paused at that one. She had an answer but she was at a loss at how to say it. For a moment she wondered if there was a nice and neat way to explain it. When she realized there wasn't she took a deep breath and continued to speak.

"Well, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but just because we might not be ready to _have _at this point, doesn't mean we can't…_ touch_" she finished with some uneasiness.

Draco's eyes widened "Did you say what I think you just said?"

Harriet blushed again and nodded.

Draco took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. He readjusted their position so that she was lying beneath him on the couch. He broke the kiss and looked her strait in the eye.

"Did you mean what you just said?" he asked hoping that she would say what he wanted to hear.

"What do you think?" she purred in a surprisingly seductive tone.

Draco smirked and untied her robe, revealing her school uniform. He looked at her face again and she rose slightly to kiss him.

"Draco…" she breathed in his ear.

His smile widened and he let out a small chuckle. He shifted his head and began to kiss the side of her neck while his fingers worked between their bodies, unbuttoning her shirt.


	7. Chapter 5

**AN: I meant to update this yesterday, but I've been sick and time got away from me. So here we go.**

**Chapter 5: Pen Names**

The rest of the year went by too quickly for Harriet and Draco's likings. About a month before end of year exams they put their rendezvous' on hold and it was driving them both crazy. They would send short messages to each other in class when they could but it wasn't the same. Finally, the day before exams were to start, and the rest of the school was doing last minute studying, they snuck in a session of time to meet. Draco got their literally about five seconds after Harriet and immediately began to tear open her robe.

"Draco, what's your hurry?" she asked as he laid her down on the couch.

"I have an early exam tomorrow that I am not at all prepared for. But couldn't wait until the end of exams to see you again."

Harriet giggled as he nuzzled her neck and began to unbutton her shirt. She too had begun to unbutton his shirt. She tried to move down to were the remaining few buttons were tucked into his pants but he held her in place.

"Don't you dare." He growled.

"I can't reach the rest of your shirt buttons…"

"They'll be fine."

He brought her up to him as he pulled her shirt off of her and threw it on the floor. She threaded her arms through his shirt and began to kiss his chest. He let out a soft sigh and grabbed her hair with his hand while returning his mouth to her neck.

* * *

Harriet looked through her telescope again and made a mark on her star chart. She looked back at her list of constellations and got an idea. She ran her finger down the list and picked out two names. Writing the names down on a separate piece of parchment and putting it into her bag she returned to her telescope and continued with her exam.

* * *

Draco sighed as he watched Harriet, Ron and Hermione load themselves onto the Hogwarts Express. He watched them as they passed his compartment without even glancing at him.

"Hey Mate!" Blaise said entering the compartment with Astoria Greengrass.

"Hi." Draco responded

"I can't believe that the two of you only have one year left." Astoria chimed in.

"Oh, I know," Blaise said in a overly dramatic voice "seems like only yesterday when we were eleven, and coming on board for our first year. So long ago now," he stood up and said a little louder "so long ago."

The train jerked at that moment causing Blaise to fall to fall to the floor. Draco and Astoria laughed at their fallen classmate and shook their heads.

"I didn't quite understand the reason for that last move Blaise, would you mind demonstrating it again?" Draco said through his dying laughter.

Blaise shot him a disgruntled look and seated himself next to Astoria, who was still giggling. He gave her a look as well but it only made her giggle harder. Finally the laughter and giggling stopped and silence filled the compartment.

After the train was well on its way Draco excused himself from his friends' company and made his way down near the end of the train to the empty compartment he had charmed. If someone walked by the compartment would appear full, but in reality only two people would be occupying it. As he stepped inside he noticed that she wasn't there yet. Sitting down on one of the seats he looked at his watch wondering where she could be. As if on cue the compartment door slid open and there she stood panting and out of breath.

She had already changed into her muggle clothing and for some reason he found that very…appealing. She was wearing a pair if kaki shorts, with a pastel pink tank top, and black sandals. Just like her to tempt him in such a way. Of course she probably didn't do it on purpose, it was very hot today and she was just trying to stay cool. But it was tempting none the less. She closed the door and turned to face him.

"Hi." She said softly.

He stood up and approached her. She backed up slightly into the door of the compartment. He reached over and locked the door before kissing her slowly, very slowly. Harriet tried to speed it up but he pulled back smirking and shaking his head.

"This will be the last time I see you until school starts again. And I WILL make that time last as long as possible."

A soft "oh" was all she could say before his mouth covered hers again. When the kiss ended hi pulled her from the door and laid them out on the seats, her in front and him in back. She sighed as her kissed the top of her head. One of his hands stroked her arm as his other one undid her shorts.

"I thought you said you wanted this to last as long as possible." Harriet said in a sweet tone.

"And it shall." He said "However the time has to start somewhere."

They both laughed softly and kissed each other again. Draco's hand lightly traveled into her shorts and caressed her inner thighs. Harriet moaned into his mouth and sighed as she felt his hand brush over her centre. He licked his lips and pulled her shirt and bra straps down before kissing her shoulder and moving to the base of her neck, all the while moving his inside her shorts.

They spent the better part of the journey together before deciding it was best to return to their own compartments. As they righted themselves they made sure they had all the information they need for the summer.

"You remember our pen names?" she asked

"Of course I do." He said bringing her in for their last kiss till school started again.

The rest of the journey was pleasant for both of them and their friends. They talked, laughed, and enjoyed the rest of the trip. When the train finally arrived at Kings Cross they said their farewells (The Weasley's telling Harriet they'd see her on her birthday), and went to find their families.

Draco hopped out of the train and immediately began searching for his mother. He placed a hand in his pocket and felt something inside it. He pulled it out and discovered that it was a piece of parchment. A small note was written on it.

_**Dear Serpens,**_

_**Be Safe. **_

_**Love, Leona**_

"Draco?"

Draco looked up from the note and saw his mother coming towards him. He stuffed the note into his duffle bag and walked to meet her.

**AN: I hope you all are enjoying the story. I know it's something different. I've looked at the traffic and found that it's got readers up the wahzoo but no one is REVIEWING. Please someone leave a review. I'm asking for at least 3. 4 would be nice, 5 would be great, ****please****. I know people are reading the story, but I don't know if anybody likes it. Please, Please, Please? *SMILES***


	8. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank You to those who have reviewed or added the story to your alert**

**Disclaimer: not mine, never was**

**Chapter 6: Serpens and Leona**

Harriet mostly slept on the way home with her parents. She knew her mother was driving so she didn't even force herself to stay awake. She wasn't even sure when she fell asleep or how long she was out but before she knew it she was being shaken awake by her father.

"Harri, come on Honey, wake up, were home."

Harriet groaned but complied. She helped James carry her stuff up to her room before collapsing on her bed and going to sleep again. James bent down to kiss his daughters forehead and left the room quietly. He arrived downstairs to find Lily looking opened mouthed at a page in the _Evening Profit_.

"Look at this." She said, showing the article to her husband "It's been…what…fifteen, sixteen years. And all of a sudden this appears. There's no way this could be true, not after all this time."

"Well," James was unsure of what to say "maybe someone was wrong."

* * *

Far away from Godric's Hallow, in Wiltshire, Lucius Malfoy was reading the same article. He smirked as his eyes scanned the words. Those idiots at the Ministry, they had no idea what they had done. Poor souls, innocent souls, were rotting away in the cells of Azkaban and they had no clue.

Lucius threw the paper down on his desk and gave a small yawn. He grabbed his walking stick; left his study, warded the door, and made his way through the halls of Malfoy Manor. As he passed Draco's room however he heard talking. Leaning closer to the door he listened.

"Alright, go."

Lucius heard the sound of wings and a window being shut. Without even bothering to knock he entered his sons room.

Draco jumped when he heard his door open and felt himself freeze a little as his father stood before him.

"Hello Father." Draco said carefully

"Draco." Lucius replied as he joined his son at the window and looked out at the vanishing owl. "A little late to be sending mail is it not."

"Just a small note I wrote to Blaise." Draco said quickly, not meeting his fathers gaze and turning to go to his bed "I missed him on the platform, so I just thought I'd send him a note."

Lucius knew Draco was not being truthful with him but he would deal with that later. Right now he was tired. He left Draco's room and continued to head towards his own.

* * *

There was something nuzzling Harriet's neck and she rolled over in bed.

"Not now Hedwig." She mumbled into her pillow.

However the nuzzling continued. Getting very annoyed now Harriet rolled over again, preparing to swat her hand.

"Hedw-… Archimedes!" her annoyment was gone in seconds "Oh, Archimedes, I'm so sorry." She said stroking the eagle owl's head.

Archimedes gave a small hoot and held out his leg. Harriet untied the letter and watched as Archimedes flew over to Hedwig's cage and gave her a small hoot. Hedwig looked at the eagle owl and hooted back. Harriet smiled at the sight before focusing on the letter in her hand.

_**Leona.**_

Harriet opened the letter with some haste and immediately began to read it.

_**Dear Leona,**_

_**I know school just ended but I miss you already. I'm not sure if you saw the evening profit today so I've enclosed a clipping of an article from it that I thought you might be interested in. I have no clue if my father is involved in this in any way. I doubt it, but you never know with him. Still I want you to promise me that you'll be safe this summer and write to me often. Please Leona, stay safe for me. **_

_**Love, Serpens**_

Harriet finished Draco's letter and took the clipping out of the envelope. The article was short but the title definitely caught her attention.

_REAMINING DEATH EATERS: ARE THEY THE REAL VICTIMS?_

_As many in the Wizarding World are aware the Dark Lord, also referred to as 'You-Know-Who' and 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' has been dead and gone for the better part of 16 years. However there are still doubts as to who his real supporters were and who had been acting against their will. _

"_The Ministry is doing their best to confirm that all Death Eaters alive are locked in Azkaban's cells." Said Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic._

_Fudge believes that these rumors about the Death Eaters still among us are just a last desperate attempt to have freedom before the die. Many Death Eaters claimed to be under the unforgivable Imperious Curse (Mind Control) during the Wizarding War, but trial records show that not all were confirmed or cleared._

_Could it be that the imprisoned Death Eaters are those victims? Are there REAL Death Eaters that still walk around free? _

Harriet finished reading the article and sighed. She agreed with Draco. Why would this take so long? She set the article and the note on her bedside table and looked across the room.

Hedwig and Archimedes had both fallen asleep, heads under their wings. Deciding that she would send Draco a reply in the morning she snuggled under the covers. Casting one final look at the slumbering owls she followed their example, and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Mothers and Godfathers**

(July)

The topic of Death Eaters didn't pass between Draco and Harriet after that first letter. Still they continued to keep an eye out for any further news on the subject, just in case. The summer was flying by so quickly that when either one of them had a spare moment they would send a note to each other. Sometimes it might only be a few sentences, other times pages, but they didn't mind.

"Draco, lunch." Narcissa called from the back porch of Malfoy Manor.

Draco sped to the ground and dismounted his 'Nimbus 2001'. He had just finished putting it away and was heading back to the house when he felt something land on his shoulder and nibble his ear. He looked and saw Hedwig holding her leg out to him.

"Hey you." Draco said as he reached for the letter. She nibbled at his fingers as he untied it. "Well, at least one person approves of me." He said stroking her feathers.

She hooted softly, nuzzled his cheek, and flew off. Draco watched her as she disappeared from view and turned to the letter in his hand.

_**Serpens**_

He was about to open it when he heard his name being called again. And not by a voice that he was fond of hearing. He braced himself.

"DRACO!" it was Lucius "Did you not hear your mother call you inside?"

"Yes, I heard her." Draco answered carefully "a letter arrived for me, you see, and I was tending to the owl."

"A letter," Lucius said a little more coolly "from whom if I may inquire?"

Draco felt the blood leave his face at his father's question. He had an answer for him and knew he would not like it, but he didn't care.

"You may ask, but that doesn't mean that I will give you an answer."

He was right. The next moment he felt a stinging pain on the side of his face and fell to the ground. He tried to get up but Lucius pressed his walking stick into his back pinning him to the ground.

"How dare you speak to me that way?" Lucius spat at his son. He pressed the sick harder into Draco's back, who hissed at the pain. "Get up and go inside." Lucius snapped as he removed the stick.

Without another thought or word Draco stood up and was practically running towards the manor. Once inside he began to walk slower. He looked down at the now half-crinkled letter in his hand. Sighing to himself he neatly folded the note, placed it in his pocket, and made his way to the dining room.

Narcissa was sitting at the table waiting for the men to join her. She looked up as Draco entered and sat down with Lucius not too far behind. The meal passed in silence, though every now and then Narcissa would cast a glace at her son or husband. When the meal was over Draco made hast to his room and locked the door. Moving over to his bed he sat down, pulled out his letter and began to read.

_**Dear Serpens,**_

_**I know it's been a while since I have written you and I apologize for that. Life has been going non-stop around here with my birthday coming up next week. Mum is exited for me but I think my dad needs therapy. He's been moping about how his "little girl" is going to be all grown up. Poor Dad, Mum keeps telling him to get over it and move on. **_

_**Oh Serpens, I wish I could see you on that day. Just know that I will be thinking of you and wishing that we could be together. **_

_**Don't misread me on this, I'm very excited. "The Firebirds" will be here as well as other family and friends. "Brainiack" will miss out though since she's on holiday in America with her parents. Still I wish you could come. **_

_**I hope your parents aren't being too hard on you. Wait, no scratch that, I hope your father isn't being too hard on you. Your mother's an okay gal. **_

_**Remember to stay safe and write back to me soon. **_

_**Love, Leona**_

Draco felt a smile spread on hid face as he finished reading the letter. He had just placed it in hid drawer with Harriet's other letters when a knock sounded from outside his door.

"Draco, it's Mother, may I come in?"

Narcissa's voice met Draco's ears and he got up to unlock the door. Once she was inside his room he shut the door and locked it again. He made to move past his mother but she grabbed his shoulders and held him in place.

"Draco what happened to you?" she said sternly while taking in the dirt and grass stains on his clothing, as well as the mark on his face.

"I fell off my broom while flying." Draco said plainly.

"Draco Damian Malfoy, don't pull that stunt with me! Did the ground leave a handprint on your face when you hit it?" she placed her hand gently over the mark "Now tell me what happened." She finished gently.

So, Draco told her about how he received a letter from a friend, how Lucius had asked who it was from, and his reaction when Draco refused to tell him. When he was done Narcissa shook her head.

"Draco, you know better than to talk to your father like that…"

"Well why can't I?" Draco interrupted, his temper starting to rise "I'm entitled to my privacy, the same way he has his. And if he doesn't like it that's too bad for him."

Narcissa was silent. She had made excuses for her husband when she needed to, but she had always stood up for Draco. Lucius and Narcissa might put on a good show in public but even she was not immune to her husbands temper or actions.

"Mother, are you alright?"

Narcissa gave her son a small smile and wrapped her arms around him in a protective embrace.

"Draco," she said softly "I'll not ask you who the letter is from. But whomever or whatever it is, be careful."

Draco smiled "She tells me that all the time."

"She?" Narcissa said as she pulled away to look at him.

"Oh no, Mum…"

Narcissa placed a finger to his lips "That part I'll keep to myself." She smiled.

As she made to leave the room Draco called her back.

"Mum," Narcissa turned "if it helps me to at least get your approval, she thinks you're an okay gal."

Narcissa let out a small laugh and smiled again.

"Well then, tell her 'Thank You' for me." And she left the room.

* * *

Harriet awoke fairly early on her birthday. She tried going back to sleep but found it imposable. Sighing to herself she got up, exited her room, and made her way down the hall to the bathroom. As the shower was warming up Harriet paced around while brushing her teeth. Once that was done she stripped out of her pajamas and stepped under the warm waterfall of water.

She started humming to herself as she reached for her shampoo. Humming had always been a habit for her in the shower, unlike her father who would attempt to sing opera and make funny noised when he couldn't remember the words. A small laugh escaped through her humming at the thought.

When she was finished she shut off the water, wrapped a towel around herself and went back to her room. Once behind her own closed door she began do dry herself and dress for the day. She had just finished dressing when she heard a tap at the window. Pulling back the curtain she saw Archimedes sitting on the windowsill.

She opened the window and expected him to fly in, but he just stood the sill, set down the package that was in his beak, and held out his leg. As soon as the owl was free of the note he took off again. Harriet sat on her bed and opened the note.

_**Happy Birthday Leona. **_

_**Love, Serpens**_

Harriet sighed and pressed the not against her heart for a moment before unwrapping the package. It was not overly large but neither was it small. It looked like a jewelry box of some sort. She opened it up and a small gasp escaped her lips.

It was a necklace. Little scoops made up the actual necklace and at one end there was a clasp and on the other several rings to adjust to the persons neck size. Between each scoop there was a little diamond and Harriet couldn't believe that this was for her. Someone might think it cheap or simple coming from a Malfoy, but to Harriet it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

She put the necklace on and walked over to her mirror to look at it. She watched her reflection as she ran her fingers along it and smiled softly. Her smile faded though when she realized she wouldn't be able to wear it. At least not while she was home. What would she say?

"_By the way Mum and Dad I've secretly been seeing Draco Malfoy and he gave me this for my birthday."_

Yeah, that would go over real well. Maybe she could lie, or at least bend the truth.

"_I don't know who it was from. It was delivered by owl post and there was no card attached."_

"_It's a birthday present from a friend from school."_

But what if they asked what friend? She really was at a stalemate. Either both parents would let it go, one would and the other wouldn't, or both wouldn't. Should she risk the reaction? She sighed again and laid down on her bed, still running her fingers along the necklace, and thinking about Draco.

A knock on her door took her away from her thoughts. Momentarily forgetting the necklace she stood and answered the door. The next thing she knew she was swung up in the air, her giggles combined with a barking laugh.

"Happy Birthday Kiddo!" Sirius exclaimed as he set Harriet down and embraced her.

"Thanks Sirius." She said hugging him back.

Sirius ran his fingers through her hair and felt something on his fingers as they touched her neck. He stopped his strokes, and casted a quick look at her neck as he pulled away from her.

"Is anyone else here." Harriet asked

"Well, your parents are downstairs, but so far I'm the only guest." Sirius answered before continuing. "Harri, if you don't mind me asking; where did you get that…beautiful trinket?" he said running his own hand along the necklace.

"_Oh shit." _Harriet thought to herself _"Think fast."_

"Um, well, you see, err…"

"Alright don't tell me." Sirius said "But if I guess, would you tell me."

"Well…"

"Great! Okay, do I know the person?"

"Sirius…"

"Do they attend Hogwarts?"

"Really, I…"

"Do I have _him_ in class?"

"STOP!"

"So it is a him?"

"Sirius, stop it!"

"What's the matter?"

"At the moment, YOU!"

"Harri, come on I was just having a bit if fun." He turned to leave the room.

"Sirius." Harriet called back.

Sirius stopped and looked back at his goddaughter.

"Yes, yes, and yes." She said reluctantly, and turned away as if ashamed.

"Harriet?"

"Your questions, those are the answers."

Sirius shut the door and made his way back over to Harriet.

"Can I confide in you Sirius?"

"Of course Love. Here sit." He said sitting on the bed and patting the spot next to him. "Now, what's going on?" he asked as she sat down.

Harriet took a deep breath before continuing. "This necklace is from a 'him' person. I would rather not relay the name until we are ready to…"

"The relationship is secret?" Sirius cut in "Harriet do I need to be concerned about you?" he said firmly.

"No, if anyone, be concerned about him…"

"Harri has he…"

"No Sirius, **we** have not. He's actually really quite shy."

Sirius wrapped his arm around he shoulders and pulled her to him. Kissing the top of her head he leaned down to speak into her ear.

"Do you love him?"

"So much." Harriet sighed.

Sitting up fully Sirius took Harriet's hand and pulled them both up.

"Your secrets safe with me." He said looking at her face. "Now let's get going." The excitement was back "We can't have the birthday girl late for her own party."

They both laughed, hugged one last time, and made their way out of the room and downstairs.

**AN: The necklace was alittle hard to describe. I'll do my best to see if I can get a picture of it posted. **

**Please review? *SMILES* **


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A Discovery**

**AN: Sorry for the delay folks. I could give you a laundry list of reasons why I have not updated for a while. But to save time, and get you to back to the story faster I decided to work it this way. It's been 3 months since I updated, so I'm giving you three chapters. Hopefully the next wait wont be so long. **

Draco was sleeping soundly in his bed, Harriet's latest letter still held loosely in his hand. He had fallen asleep almost immediately after reading it, and had forgotten to put it away before he did. Little did he know he would regret that. (AN: cheesy sentence, I know. But it's all I could think of. Sorry).

Lucius Malfoy silently entered the room of his sleeping son. He knew his son was keeping secrets from him and he was determined to find out what they were. He gazed at Draco, and was on the verge of waking him up when he spotted a letter loose in his fingers. Lucius carefully slid the paper out and glanced quickly at it.

_**Dear Serpens, **_

Lucius duplicated the letter and set the original down on the bedside table. He would talk to his son later right now he needed to read this letter. Leaving as silently as he entered, Lucius made his way to his private study and sat at his desk. He looked back at the letter in his hand and began to read.

_**Dear Serpens,**_

_**Thank you for my birthday present. The day was wonderful, but I still wish you could have been there. I know I've said that a lot but I really do. I'm also sorry, I sort of slipped. My godfather saw me wearing the necklace and literally bombarded me with questions about who gave it to me. All I said was that it was from a boy from school, I swear, that's all I said. However if you hate me for it I'll understand. **_

_**The Hogwarts letters should be arriving soon. Maybe we could try and meet up at Diagon Alley. I miss you so much Serpens, and I can't wait to see you, if not before, back at school. **_

_**As always, be safe, and write back to me soon. **_

_**Love, Leona**_

Lucius scoffed as he finished reading and threw the letter down on his desk. So some girl was toying with his son? Well, this was a problem. He had his own plans for his son, and having a girl hanging all over him was not one of them. He was not adverse to his son having a woman in his bed (he had had many before Narcissa), but this seemed to sound more like a commitment, rather than just a short standing. No, this wouldn't do at all.

Lucius picked up the letter again and re-read it. There wasn't much clue in the contents of who this girl may be so instead he looked over the pen names. He knew about _Serpens _being a snake but he wasn't sure about _Leona. _He continued to stare blankly at the note, like he expected it to tell him something else. There must be a hidden meaning somewhere. _Serpens _was a constellation _Leona _wasn't. Still, he was sure that that was where the identity of the girl lay.

Lucius ran his fingers along the text of the letter lazily. He had no idea about any of this, and he did not like not knowing things. He knew his wife feared him, he knew that his son was weak; he knew things that the Ministry of Magic itself didn't even know, now to not know something… He ceased the movement of his finger. It was resting on top of the girl's signature only the only letters visible were _Leo. _

That was something. _Leo _was a constellation as well, but surely that that was not the only clue as to what the names meant. _Serpens _the serpent, _Leo_ the lion (_Leona _made it female); serpent for Slytherin, lion for… no that surely couldn't be right… Gryffindor? His son was in love with a Gryffindor? 

Lucius forced himself not to yell out in frustration. He remained as calm as he could and started to consider other options. Maybe this wasn't by house symbol. Lion could be her favorite animal, birth symbol, or possibly her patronus. Yes, that could be possible. Draco's patronus was a dragon, but obviously he was already named after one so they substituted it with the serpent, for whatever reason. Either way something had to be done about this.

Covering his mouth as he yawned, Lucius decided that he would ponder this more in the morning. He put the note in his desk drawer, got up, closed and locked his study, and headed toward his rooms, retiring for the night.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Diagon Alley**

_**Dear Ms. Potter,**_

_**We are happy to welcome you back for your seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The list of school books required is attached to this letter. As you know the Hogwarts Express will leave Kings Cross Station at 11:00am on September 1**__**st**__** from Platform 9 ¾. **_

_**We are also pleased to inform you that you have been selected as this years Head Girl, along with Draco Malfoy of Slytherin house as Head Boy. The list of details and responsibilities that go along with this position are also attached to this letter, as well as your new Head Girl badge. **_

_**Enjoy Your Holidays, Sincerely Yours,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress **_

Harriet finished reading the letter and ran downstairs, new badge in hand.

"Mum, Dad!" she called through the house.

Lily and James had been getting breakfast ready when they heard Harriet calling their names. They where about to answer when she entered the room smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm…I'm…Look" she said holding up the badge.

James took the badge in his hand then embraced his daughter. Lily was next to give Harriet a hug and also looked at the badge.

"Congratulations Honey." Said James "Do you know who the Head Boy is?"

"Oh," Harriet said flatly pretending to be uninterested "believe it or not, it's Malfoy. How he scraped that I don't know, but he did." She finished with a roll of her eyes.

Lily and James looked as though they were about to say something but the table had started setting itself. As the family ate they made plans to go to Diagon Alley at the end of the week to get Harriet's school supplies. After breakfast Harriet told her parents that she was going back to her room to write letters to Ron and Hermione and tell them the good news.

She had just finished them when she decided to write one more. Smiling slightly she took out fresh parchment, dipped her quill in ink, and began to write.

_**To Draco Malfoy, **_

_**As you have undoubtedly heard by now, you and I have been selected as this years Head Boy and Girl. I am sure you are no more excited about it than I am so I suggest we try to make the best of it that we can. **_

_**I also know what your feelings are towards me personally, and I'll have you know that I reciprocate on all counts. **_

_**However, as stated above, we should try to get along this year and except our positions, and at least try to be civil to one another. **_

_**See You at School, **_

_**Harriet L. Potter**_

_**Head Girl**_

Draco couldn't take it anymore, he started to laugh. He had been surprised a few minutes ago when he had received a letter from Harriet that had his real name on it, and now he knew why. This was not a social letter. It was all business. However it was hard not to find humor in her words.

'_I know your feelings towards me and I reciprocate on all counts.' _

"What's so funny Draco?" Narcissa asked.

Draco handed her the letter. She read it through and laughter began to escape her as well. Lucius looked over his wife shoulder to see what they were laughing at. He didn't read the letter though, he just stared at the handwriting and his eyes widened a bit. It looked very familiar to him. He excused himself from the room and walked briskly to his study.

He unlocked his desk drawer and took out his copy of _Leona's_ letter. After looking at it for a few moments a smirk crossed his face and a small chuckle escaped his lips as he compared it to the script he had just seen downstairs.

They were the same.

Harriet collapsed into the arms of her father as she fell from the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. She had always been a klutz at floo powder, just like her mother. James always had to go through the fire first so he could catch them on the other side. Once they were all together James opened the secret wall and the family made their way down the Alley.

They went to Gringotts to get Harriet some money and began to do their shopping. They had just entered Flourish and Blott's when Harriet felt something sting the back of her shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with her favorite pair of blue eyes. Though of course being here in public she kept a strait emotionless face.

"Congratulations Potter." He said in an emotionless tone.

"Thank you, Malfoy." She replied just as dry "I suppose I should also convey that message."

"Yes, you should." He replied arrogantly "However as long as we are both here today I suggest we meet later on t discuss some things, since we have been put in this situation were we have been forced to work together."

"I agree."

"Fine. Leaky Cauldron. Five O'clock."

"Ok, where?"

Draco leaned slightly forward and their voices became hushed.

"The back corner."

"The one hidden by the staircase?"

"That's it."

"I'll be there."

"I love you."

"Good."

Draco winked and left quickly. Harriet watched him go before turning around and making her way through the bookshop to catch up with her parents.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The "Meeting"**

**Warning: Some Content, Hopefully not too graphic, but more than it has been. **

**AN: I actually think this is the longest chapter yet. Okay, shutting up now. **

Draco sat in the secluded corner of the pub where he was supposed to meet Harriet. He looked at his watch; 4:45. He knew that he told her five but he hoped that she would be early. After all if she was early that meant that they would have more time together. He wanted to see her so much. Suddenly his vision went black.

"Three guesses." Someone hissed into his ear.

A smirk crossed his face. He knew who it was, but if she wanted to play he would comply.

"Astoria?"

"No." she breathed

"Pansy?"

"No." she said tightening her fingers on his face. He smirked again knowing how much she hated Pansy.

"Mmmm…. Well there is only one other person I could think of, but it's impossible."

"Who?" she asked normally.

"You."

The hands lifted themselves from his eyes but he kept them closed. The next thing he felt was a soft kiss on his forehead. He opened his eyes and was met with two emeralds. He smiled, showing off his perfect teeth.

"I have a proposition." He said

"Really?" she pretended to sound surprised. "And what would that be?"

"Well, I'm here, you're here, and" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a key "I have room one booked." Finishing with a hinting raise of his eyebrows.

Standing up he offered her his hand, which she accepted and made their way up the stairs. No one in the pub was paying much attention to the stairs, but one dark figure had been sitting in just the right spot to have not been seen by the two teenagers but had seen and heard the whole thing that passed between them.

Room one was located at the end of the hall. When they got there Draco had the door unlocked in seconds. Just as quickly they entered, and the door was locked again. Before Harriet could do anything Draco had her pinned against the wall, and looked at his watch again.

"Well done Potter. On time with six minutes to spare."

"Mmmm….. What could we do?"

"I know what I'm doing." And he kissed her again.

She immediately responded. They kissed until the need for air became too desperate and they broke apart breathing heavily. She was about to kiss him again when something beeped. Draco smiled, took out his wand, and tapped his watch. The beeping stopped.

"5 O'clock. Time for our meeting."

He pulled her over to the bed in the middle of the room and closed the curtains around them. Then he climbed on top of her and began to unbutton her shirt. As each new bit of skin was exposed he would lay a kiss over it and smile when he heard her sigh.

When her shirt was all unbuttoned he took it off her and moved his hands around her back looking for her bra hooks. But it wasn't there. Harriet began to laugh at Draco's dilemma.

"How do you…"

"It's a front clip." She whispered in his ear.

Draco froze for a moment before lifting himself up and turned his gaze to her chest. There, in the center between the cups of her bra was a clasp. He licked his lips and trailed his fingers across her skin.

She giggled as his fingers brushed between her breasts and sent goosebumps along her flesh. He could already feel himself reacting to her and smirked his evilest smirk as his hand s came to rest on the clasp and unhooked it. One cup stayed in place but the other fell obediently to the side, exposing her bare flesh and one hard rosy nipple.

Harriet then sat up, palms flat on the bed and let the bra fall down her arms. Not being able to resist them being offered to him like that, Draco wrapped his arms around her and took one of her hardened peaks into his mouth. She moaned and pulled his head closer. He continued to suckle her breasts while she kissed the top of his head. Draco stopped his assault on her breasts and moved his mouth to his neck where he licked and nipped at the sweet flesh.

"Draco…" Harriet breathed out.

She was done being patient with him now. She hastily un-tucked his shirt and began to unbutton it. Draco let go of her so that he could help her. Once that was done he flipped them over so Harriet was on top, giving her the chance to entertain herself for a while as he had with her.

She placed opened-mouthed kisses on his neck and chest while her hand roamed themselves over his body. Her mouth then covered his own and he moaned passionately. He felt her wet his lips and he parted them enjoying the feeling of her little tongue as it entered his mouth and flitted around inside. An idea then entered his mind, and he closed his mouth around it.

She squealed and tried to break free, but he had trapped it between his teeth and was not letting go. Realizing that he was not going to let go Harriet gave up her struggle. Draco then released her and turned them back over. He ran his hands over the waistband of her skirt and felt her panties underneath.

"Tell me what you want." He breathed as he slid them down her legs.

"You." She answered

"Harri, we've talked about…"

"I know we have." She interrupted "but it doesn't change the fact that that's what I want."

They kept eye contact as Draco undid his trousers. Harriet unshyly took both the waistbands of his trousers and boxers and lowered them slightly, exposing his erection to her. She took it in her hand and began to rub it.

"Harri…." He groaned out.

"Now, what do you want?" she asked slyly.

He was about to answer but he moaned instead. She had slid down and taken him in her mouth. At first he was shocked. She hadn't done this in a long time. Normally she preferred to use her hands, which he didn't mind, but now he remembered why he taught her this in the first place. She was good at it. The first time she had been shy and unsure, but after that she was like a pro.

She continued to please him orally and he continued to moan and breathe out her name. Finally after a few more pumps and swirls of her tongue Draco seed spilled itself into Harriet's mouth. Draco was still panting as Harriet slid back up to him. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. Her face held the most innocent expression and looked a bit worried.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked in mock fear.

Draco smiled. This girl could be an actress. She could fake any expression and keep a strait face the whole time.

"Not at all. Actually I don't think it could have been more right. Maybe if there's time later I'll let you do that again."

"And until then?" the mischief was back

"Until then?" he slipped his hands into her skirt "it's your turn."

He slipped one of his fingers inside of her, grinning as she moaned and arched her body up. He continued to add fingers and she continued to moan and call out his name.

"Dra-Draco…almost…yes… there, ahhhh."

Draco let out a small laugh as withdrew his fingers while Harriet was recovering. Looking at his hand he saw her juices all over it. He sucked the substance off one of fingers (moaning as he did so), then wiped his hand on the edge of the bed sheets.

Harriet sat up and pulled Draco into a long kiss. When it ended she looked next to her and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Draco.

"Look at the mess we made."

Looking next to him Draco saw what was funny. The items of discarded clothing were strewn across the bed. Some items close to them others at the far end. The clothes that they had not discarded were in slight disarray. His shirt was still on, just unbuttoned, his pants and boxers had found their way down and were down to his knees, she was completely bare on top, her skirt was ruffled, and her panties were still hooked around one ankle. He sighed as he finished his sweep of the clothing and looked back at Harriet, pulling her into another kiss.

"How long do we have the room for?" she asked when they broke apart.

"As long as I want it. I gave the landlord a fair amount for it."

"What's fair?"

"That's for me to know and you not to worry."

"What will your family think when they get the bill for it?"

"They won't. I paid for it up front."

"And what will you do when we announce our relationship and your father disowns you?"

"Well, I thought I might as well make the best of what little time of it I have left with it at my fingertips. Then when I get disowned I'll think of another way to sneak us away and have time together. But can we worry about that later; you're really killing my good mood."

"Okay, okay. What time is it?"

Draco looked at his watch.

"About quarter to seven."

"Set the alarm for eight?"

"Why?"

"I've had a full day, and I'm starting to get tired. But I also don't want to leave you just yet. So even if we rest, we're still together for an extra while."

Draco smiled and set the alarm on his watch for Eight O'clock. Still smiling, he and Harriet snuggled under the covers together and began to doze off.

**AN: There you go 3 chapters just like I said. I hope you enjoyed them. **

**Reviews Please?**


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Not Mine, Never was, etc. etc. **

**Chapter 11: Thinking**

Lucius sat alone in his lavish study sipping a glass of whisky and going over what he had just witnessed. He was also trying to keep his temper in check. Once his suspicions had been confirmed that it was the Potter girl was the one sending his son the love letters he fought the urge to tear them apart right there. But that would have drawn attention and then become the new gossip topic.

So instead he hid himself from view and placed a charm on his ears so he could hear what they were saying. He heard Draco proposition the girl but did not hear her reply. So he carefully turned and saw them walking up the stairs. No one in the pub had even been paying attention to the sight of them going up together. He had contemplated on whether or not he should follow them but decided against it. Now he was trying to remember why he thought that was the best thing to do. Had he followed them he could have broken them up right then and there. He could have not only punished his son but the girl as well.

Another problem was that they were both heads this year, so they would be sharing a dormitory. No doubt what they would be doing. They would see each other everyday regardless weather they were heads or not, but they would still have to plan and hide. They would not have to if they shared a room.

Lucius took another large gulp of his drink and ran his fingers over the snakehead of his cane. He knew what had to be done, but how was he to go about it? There was no guarantee that beating and yelling would give him the results he wanted. Maybe threatening to disown Draco would help out a bit. He might be weak, but he was his heir, and not only that but Draco had no experience in the world. He would be lost, abandoned, and clueless. On the other hand, Draco could be doing this to provoke him. If he was disowned then he would have the freedom to pursue his relations with the young Miss Potter.

Yes, this plan would require some major thinking. He had no doubt that he could pull it off but he needed something solid. And then he would make his move. He would tear those two apart. Or perhaps cause such distress between them that they would tear themselves apart.

**AN: I know, not much happening here. More Draco & Harriet Stuff soon. Also thank you to those who Alerted and Favorited. **


	14. Chapter 12

**AN: Good News. Found a way to get the pictures posted. There are only 2 right now but I'll try and get more later on. The Link is on my Profile. **

**Chapter 12: Packing and Leaving**

Harriet sighed as her alarm clock went off and hit the snooze button. She tried to get back to the dream she had been having about Draco. They were sitting together on a couch, his arm had been around her shoulders as she nestled her head between his neck and shoulder. Every now and again they would smile, kiss, and try to snuggle closer to each other.

The alarm sounded again and this time Harriet woke up. Her nearly fully packed trunk sat at the foot of her bed, there a few last minute items missing that she would pack this morning. She stretched as she stood up and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for her day of traveling.

* * *

Draco winced again as he bent to pick up his books. For the past two weeks his father had been asking him why he was so late coming home from Diagon Alley, and about the letters he had been receiving. Draco had continued to insist that the letters were from Blaise, but then Lucius would only hit him again, call him a liar, and demand that he tell the truth. Of course Draco refused to tell him, and had gotten what where perhaps the worst beatings of his life.

His mother had helped him cover some of the markings that he couldn't reach, such as the ones on his back, or the ones that he was too much pain to reach and cover himself. As he dropped the books into his trunk he hissed in pain again, but kept right on task, trying to ignore it as best he could.

Once he was finished packing his trunk he sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands. Just a few more short hours and he would be away from here. Away from _him. _

* * *

Swoosh!

Harriet stepped on to Platform 9 ¾ with Lily and James just behind her. She looked around for Draco but did not see him anywhere. She continued to look as she made her way to the front of the train where the heads' compartment was located, but he was no where in sight. She dropped her things off in the compartment (Draco wasn't there either) and made her back out to say her goodbyes.

Ron, Hermione, and their families had arrived and were talking to her parents. Harriet rushed over to them and was greeted warmly, all congratulating her about being made Head Girl.

"I wish you could sit with us on the train." Said Hermione.

"You can if you want," Ron cut in "let Malfoy sit by himself. Who cares?"

"Well, we have to brief the new prefects, but I'll came visit for a while when we're done."

They nodded and turned back to their families. As usual they told them to stay safe, and write to them as often as they could. James was faking an emotional breakdown as he hugged Harriet saying "My little girl's a 7th Year."

"Dad, knock it off." Harriet said

James winked and hugged her again. The warning whistle blew and everyone started running toward the train. Harriet looked around for Draco one last time and hoped that he was actually coming. As she climbed into the train she caught sight of hi. Relief filled her, but was just as quickly replaced with a feeling of uneasiness.

Lucius was standing there with his hand on Draco's shoulder. Harriet wondered what he was doing here. She had not seen Lucius drop Draco off, or pick him up since the first day of 1st year. She watched as Lucius spoke into Draco's ear and (even from her distance) saw him shiver and nod.

Harriet walked quickly back to the compartment and waited for Draco to arrive. She didn't have to wait long before he appeared. He closed the door and sat down opposite of Harriet, looking down at the floor and shaking like mad.

"Draco?" Harriet said softly.

Looking up at her Harriet saw the fear on his face. His bottom lip began to tremble but he was fighting not to let the tears come.

"Draco what's wrong?" Harriet asked, coming down to kneel in front of him.

Draco took a deep breath and spoke, in chocked up voice.

"He Knows."

**AN: Chapter 13 is in progress, but this week is jam packed so it might be an extra few days. But it is started. Thanks for the review Lily, Love ya. **


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Slight Panic

The train whistle blew again and began to move out of the station. Harriet got up and sat next to Draco. He was still pale and shaking.

"What?" she breathed out.

"I didn't tell him." he immediately spoke "He wanted to know, but I didn't tell him, still somehow he found out, believe me, I didn't tell him."

"I believe you." She said gently.

A knock sounded from outside, alerting them that the prefects were arriving for their briefing. Harriet answered the door as Draco wiped his face and straitened his robes. The two Ravenclaw prefects entered the compartment. Harriet and Draco introduced themselves and did the prefects. The other six followed suite, and the briefing began.

* * *

"Hi guys," Harriet said as she poked her head into the compartment where her friends were sitting. Um, Hermione could I speak with you for a minute please.

Hermione looked up from her book and nodded "well be right back" to the other and followed Harriet into the corridor.

* * *

Draco didn't even bother knocking as he entered the compartment where his friends were sitting. Blaze was talking to Astoria as he peaked his head inside and cleared his throat.

"Blaise, I need to talk to you, hi Astoria" the two ceased the conversation and looked at Draco. The look on his face was so pleading that Blaise looked at Astoria, who just nodded. Giving her a quick kiss, Blaise followed Draco.

* * *

The four friends made their ways to the bathrooms on the train. Just as Harriet and Hermione entered the girls' room, Blaise and Draco showed up and went into the boy's room.

"Harri, what's going on?"

"Draco and I might have a problem."

"I told you to avoid him…"

"We think Lucius might know about us"

Hermione was silent.

* * *

"Draco, you're paler tan a snowman, what happened?"

"I don't know what to do."

"About what?"

"Harri."

"She dump ya?"

"NO."

"Ok, don't kill me, but then…"

"My father knows."

Blaise's eyes winded.

"Draco…"

* * *

"How do you know if Lucius knows?"

"Draco said he did."

"But does he know it's YOU?"

"I don't know."

* * *

"On the platform he said something to me."

"What did he say?"

"Give Leona my best."

"Well that dosent mean that…"

"it was the way he said it."

"That still dosent prove he knows who Leona is."

"Yeah, but, what if he does?"

* * *

"Are you sure that Zambini is the only person Draco has told?"

"Yes Hermione."

"Then how would anyone else know, unless he told them?"

"I don't know, Lucius said something to Draco on the platform and when he entered the heads compartment he looked so terrible."

"Maybe it was something different."

"Hermione he was crying."

"What?"

* * *

They each spent a few more minutes talking before leaving the bathrooms; The girls slightly ahead of the boys. For most of the remaining journey they sat with their friends. When the ride was almost over Harriet and Draco returned to the heads compartment and waited out the rest of the remaining time in silence.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Double Play**

There weren't as many first years as there had been in the past few years, but the Sorting Ceremony was as grand as ever. Each 11 year old walked up to Professor McGonagall who placed the hat on their head. Once the hat shouted out the house name the table would erupt with cheers.

The feast was delicious. All the fine foods and drinks that were prepared by the house elves of Hogwarts to be enjoyed by all (especially Ron). Harriet however was quite content to sit quietly and eat in peace as surrounding students began to relay their summer's events to their friends.

* * *

"Golden Snitch." Harriet stated to the portrait.

The red-orange dragon roared and flapped its wings before swinging forward to admit her. She noticed Draco was already sitting on the couch in their common room as she entered. He had his face buried in his hands again and didn't even bother looking at her as she sat down next to him. A mumbling sound came from behind the hands.

"Come again." Harriet said

Draco looked up at her and spoke carefully.

"I think I should tell you something."

"Tell me what?"

He sighed, and looked away again. He knew he should tell her but it wasn't that easy. Few people knew what his father had done during the war and those that did kept quiet. Still, Harriet was his girlfriend (hopefully one day his wife), and she had a right to know.

"Draco, whatever it is just tell me." She said in an almost pleading voice.

"Did your parents ever talk to you about what went on during the war?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes." She answered.

"Did they ever mention my father or my family in general?"

"They did tell me that he was a Death Eater, and damn high ranking one."

"That he was. Anything else?"

"No."

"Well then… ok. Um, before I go on I want you to promise that you'll hear me out on this."

"I promise." She said scooting closer and kissing his cheek.

"During the war my father was a hard-core Death Eater, then he did something no one expected he would ever do. He went to The Order of the Phoenix, claiming to have been under the imperious curse, and offered his assistance in the war. Then he went back to the Dark Lord and spilled all he had learned to him. All through the war he did this, going back and forth between sides, neither one suspecting him of anything, and relaying information. When the Order emerged victorious the Ministry arrested Father for his Death Eater acts. Well, the Order went to help him, thinking he was on their side. Once his name was cleared he returned home satisfied with his work. Then one day I happened to be walking past his study and the door was slightly ajar. My father was in there taking to Snape about the war. Snape said he was surprised about the choice he had made to switch sides. Father thought it funny that he would think that, and told Snape what he had done."

"Wait a minute," Harriet cut in "if Snape knew what Lucius did, why didn't he contact the Order?"

"Harri, he did. But what do you expect? Father's name was cleared and his record expunged, all with the help of the Order. Now my father walks around free, while those who really where under the Imperious Curse suffer in Azkaban."

He looked away again as if ashamed. Harriet scooted even closer to him, wrapped her arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder. He rested his head on top of hers and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Your father might be a monster Draco, but you are not. Far from it." Harriet said

"It's bad enough he did that, but now that he knows about…us I…"

"Does he know _Leona_ is me?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Then let's not panic just yet. Worry a little maybe, but not panic."

He let out a small laugh and smiled down at her. Bringing one hand up to her face he took hold of her chin and lifted her head up for a kiss. She hummed in response and secured her arms around his neck. Draco pulled her closer and moved her so she was in his lap.

"I've missed you." He said when they broke apart.

"And I've missed you." She said.

They went to kiss again but were jolted by the clock chimes that sounded right then. Smiling at each other again, they stood up and said goodnight.

Draco watched as Harriet made her way to a set of French doors on the right hand side of the room. Once she was in he made his way to left to the other set. The room was spacious and decorated in Slytherin colours. An equally spacious bathroom, made from marble, was located on the right.

He started to strip and made his way into the bathroom to look in the mirror. His glamour charm was wearing off and the marks on his skin were becoming visible. He recovered the markings with another charm and went back to changing into his sleep where. He was about to get into bed when he realized something. Smiling and hoping she wouldn't hex him, Draco left his room and made his way across the common room.

* * *

Harriet nestled into bed and sighed as her head sunk into the silkiness of her pillow. There was a soft knock on her door then it opened just a crack.

"Harri, are you asleep?"

A soft hum was Draco's response. She heard the door close and assumed he had left, but then she felt the bed sink as more weight was added to it.

"Draco what…"

"Go to sleep." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"But…"

"Shhh, go to sleep."

Harriet nestled back into the sheets and cuddled up to Draco's form before closing her eyes. Draco looked down at her peaceful form and whispered a fain "sweet dreams Love" into her ear and lightly kissed behind it. Nestling himself in now, and still holding onto Harriet, Draco drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Dreams **

Draco was leading Harriet into the bedroom of their house. She was still in her gown from the wedding and he could not wait to get it off her. Even though they were alone he still felt compelled to lock the door and silence the room. At least it made it clearer to her that she was not getting away. He smirked at that last thought.

Harriet was sitting at her vanity taking the pins and flowers out of her hair. While she was excited about what was soon to happen, she also felt a little nervous. She and Draco had pleasured each other through those years at school, but never, not once had they gone all the way.

Another pair of hands appeared in the mirror and rested on top of her head. She laughed as Draco moved his hands to her shoulders and bent down to her level, locking eyes with her in the mirror.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Hello." She said as she returned her hands to her hair.

"No," he said grabbing her hands and lowering them "let me." And he brought his hands back to her head and continued to take put the pins and flowers.

As each one was removed a lock of hair fell across her back. Each slightly curly from being pinned up for so long. Once the last pin and flower were removed Draco helped Harriet stand up and kissed her lightly. Her hands moved to his shoulders and then began to rub them along the front of his dress robes. When they broke apart he led her over to the bed, stepped around her so that he was behind her, and began to untie her dress.

When he had untied the last few ties he pulled the gown down slightly, and it made its own way the rest of the way down, rustling slightly as it did so. She now stood before her husband in only a chemise and underskirt. After stepping out of the dress she turned to see that Draco had taken off his robes and shirt and was clad only in his trousers. He smiled and took her into his embrace. She leaned in to kiss him again, but yelped instead as he shoved her onto the bed. He climbed on top of her and captured her mouth with his own.

Harriet moaned into Draco's mouth and tangled her hands in her hair. His tongue was dancing with hers, each tasting the wine from earlier that evening. When the kiss ended they went back to taking their clothes off. They were both almost bare when there was a loud crash and a flash of green light. Draco closed his eyes just before he heard the scream.

When he opened his eyes they were met with the cold empty ones of his wife. He gently shook her even though he knew she was gone. He gathered his love into his arms and began to weep. A cold humorless chuckle then echoed around the room. He looked up just in time to see the figure and another jet of green light speeding towards him….

"DRACO! DRACO WAKE UP!"

Draco's eyes snapped open at the sound of her voice. He wondered for a moment about what happened when realization dawned in him. He sighed and took a few deep breaths.

"Just a dream." He said to himself "Just a dream."

"What happened?"

Draco looked over at the person next to him. It was her. She wasn't dead; she was here, with him. He slowly raised his hand and caressed her cheek.

"You're here." He cried and embraced her tightly.

He started to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"Draco, you're scarring me. What happened? What was all the shouting about?"

Draco swallowed before answering "Just a dream… a nightmare… that's it…"

"Draco, you can tell me."

So he did. He started at the beginning and told her everything up till the point where the green light had came flying at him.

"…then you started shaking me, and that was it." He finished, leaning back into the pillows.

Harriet settled herself against him and laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat pumping beneath her ear. Draco wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"I'm not dead." She spoke softly "I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere."

He kissed the top of her head and felt her body relax. He lay awake for a little while before his eyes became heavy and closed themselves. Before sleep claimed him fully he had one final thought.

He was happier now than he had been in his whole life, and no one, not even his father was going to take that from him.


	18. Chapter 16

**AN: I forgot this in the last chapter, so here it goes… Thank you to those who have favorited, alerted, and reviewed. **

**Chapter 16: Gryffindor Tryouts **

They woke up the next morning to the sound of Harriet's alarm. Draco gave her a quick kiss before heading to his own room to get ready. Rolling herself out of bed Harriet too began her morning process of getting ready. They met up in the common room when they were done, and Harriet gave him a puzzled look.

"I thought you would have already gone downstairs." She said

"I was waiting for you."

"Why?"

"Well," he began "as Head Boy to Head Girl it is our job to enforce unity between the school houses. As a Slytherin to a Gryffindor, I wouldn't want to be seen anywhere near you, let alone with you. However, as a boyfriend to his girlfriend, what kind of man would I be if I did not escort my lady to her morning meal?"

"So what are we doing then?" she asked as she giggled at his logic.

"Compromising. The boyfriend will walk his girlfriend through the corridors. Head Boy will enter the Great Hall with the Head Girl. Then the Slytherin will part ways with the Gryffindor." He finished with satisfaction and pecked her nose.

She smiled again, and Draco offered her his arm. Linking her arm inside of his, they left through the portrait hole. The walk was pleasant and uneventful. No other students or teachers came across their path, though a few of the portraits that hadn't seen them together before hissed at them and whispered to their neighbors.

Once they reached the Entrance Hall they disentangled their arms and headed into the Great Hall. As they entered Draco gave Harriet a hard shove and made his way to the Slytherin table. Harriet pretended to be annoyed as she made her way to her own table, and sat down beside Ron and Hermione.

"Good morning guys." She said excitedly.

"Hey there Harri." Said Ron, wrapping one arm around her "did you handle last night okay? You and Malfoy trash the place or anything?"

"No, we didn't." _though that's not a bad thought, wait his definition of you guys 'trashing the place' is different than yours_ "we just arrived our dorm and went to bed." She finished deciding not to tell them Draco's story, at least not yet.

Ron seemed satisfied with that, but Harriet heard Hermione give huff from Ron's other side.

At the other end of the hall Draco watched the exchanged that passed through The Golden Trio. The way Weasley engaged her in conversation and how Granger seemed to find something either humorous or dissatisfying. Actually he was very envious of them, even though he would never admit it. They were so lucky to have Harriet as a friend, just as he was lucky to have her as his girlfriend.

He had often wondered to himself what it might be like if he had been sorted into Gryffindor with them, or even them into Slytherin with him. He and Harriet wouldn't have to hide (at least not as much), Ron and Hermione would be his friends too and they could all talk and laugh together.

He broke out of his thoughts when someone clamped him hard on the shoulder. He looked around in time to see Blaise sitting down next to him. There was a wide smile on his face and Draco wondered what was coming next.

"What are you so happy about Zambini?"

"I am happy for you. So how was it?"

"How was what?"

"You know… you, her, same dorm." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Blaise, no." Draco shot back "You know we've never done that and we wont. At least not yet." He said as an afterthought "Still, I'd rather not talk to you about it."

"You mean to tell me that you two little love birds finally have an official privet place together 18/5, 24/2 on weekends, and you're still not going to shag her?"

"Blaise, how would you like it if I asked you about your sex life with Astoria?"

"You don't have to mate, it's terrific."

"Rhetorical question Blaise! And that's not the point!"

"Then, what is the point?"

"That I want you to SHUT UP!"

The smile left Blaise's face and Draco's own had gone a light pink colour. Deciding now was as good a time as any to change the topic Blaise spoke again.

"So, when are Quidditch tryouts?"

* * *

The first month flew by faster than anyone could have expected. Though of course the homework load was physical proof of how much time had passed. Of course there was another thing approaching that would add to the already high amount of work.

Quidditch season was drawing nearer and Harriet and Draco were both captains for their teams. Needless to say they had been using their own separate rooms more and more to strategize and not give up game plans to the opposed captain. They might have been a couple but a rival was a rival and they were both determined to emerge as the victor.

Unfortunately for Draco, Harriet was able to book the pitch first. He tried not to be too upset because that gave him more time to plan. On the other hand it gave her more time to practice.

* * *

"Okay players," Harriet exclaimed two weeks later on the field "fall in."

The players followed Harriet's instruction and lined up according to the positions they where trying out for. She noticed a few familiar faces, but she wouldn't play favorites. Other faces she didn't recognize, so she decided to try them out first. She looked at her list.

"David Kalvin." She called out.

A third year boy with short and curly light brown hair stepped forward.

"Set your broom on the ground Kalvin." He did so "the rest of you sit on the sidelines and listen for your name."

Once the rest of the players were off the field Harriet turned back to David Kalvin. He wasn't very muscular as he was only 13, but he didn't look overly wimpy either. She set down her list and took the quaffel out of the ball trunk and tossed it to him without warning.

He caught it.

Harriet was surprised. Not many people caught it the first time let alone without knowing it was coming. They tossed back and forth a few more times before they mounted their brooms and flew into the air. Again, on the first toss, Kalvin caught it with no problem.

The remainder of the tryouts went smoothly. Harriet continued her one-on-one routine before forming small teams to practice. When she had decided that she had seen enough she released everyone.

Ron and Ginny volunteered to stay behind and help clean up, but Harriet said she could handle it and told them to get some rest. She put the ball trunk and borrowed brooms back in the shed, casted one last look at the field, and head back up to the castle.

* * *

Draco looked up from his book as he heard Harriet enter the common room. She didn't even look at him as she went to her room and disappeared through the doors. She re-emerged about twenty minutes later all cleaned up and wearing light blue pajamas. She sat down on the couch opposite Draco and laid her head on the armrest.

Setting his book down on the coffee table, Draco slid over to Harriet, leaned over, and began to gently rub her shoulders. Harriet moaned as Draco's skilled finger kneaded her flesh. He lifted her up and settled her against his chest continuing to massage her aching muscles.

"How'd it go?" he asked into her ear

"What?" she sighed.

"The tryouts, how did they go?"

"Oh. They went fine. Were gonna have the best team in the school, and kick your ass in the process."

"Don't say that." He playfully challenged.

"Why not?" she replied cheekily.

"Because when _my _team wins I'm going to love gloating to you about it. But how can it be fun with you gloating before the season as even really started yet?"

"That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard you make about anything."

"Well, it's hard to be stingy with you."

"Why?"

"I don't want you holding out on me." He finished, and began to kiss her neck.

Harriet hummed in approval as his mouth continued to explore her neck, and then continue down to her shoulder.

"Draco, if you keep doing that I'll fall asleep right here."

He chuckled a bit and stopped what he was doing. He then stood, picked her up from the couch, and walked to his bedroom. As they entered Harriet looked at Draco in slight confusion but did not say anything. Draco laid Harriet face down on his bed and carefully straddled her.

"Draco, what…"

"Shhh…" he cut in as he began to lift up her shirt "where's the pain love?" he asked once the garment had been removed and her back was bare to him.

"My back." She said simply.

"Where on your back?"

"Everywhere."

"Oh." He sighed

Harriet closed her eyes once more as Draco began to leave feather light kisses allover her back. He started at the waistband of her bottoms and worked his way up. As he continued his work Harriet began to doze off, her breathing becoming softer, and softer. By the time Draco reached her shoulders she was almost fully asleep.

Draco smirked and got off her. Harriet began to squirm, trying to find where he had gone. Draco got under the covers of the bed then helped pull her under them. Harriet scooted closer to him and he held her close.

"I love you, Harriet Potter." He said giving her forehead a kiss.

"I Love you, Draco Malfoy." She said before sleep was finally able to consume her.

Draco followed not long after.

**AN: just to explain my reasoning for Blaise's phrase. I know that the saying is 24/7 (24 hours, 7 days a week), However I subtracted 6 hours to accommodate classes which are 5 days a week, hence the 18/5. And the remaining two days are Saturday and Sunday, which there are no classes so that's 24, hence the 24/2 for the weekends.**

**Also school is approaching very quickly foe me. I leave on Friday and move in to my dorm on Saturday, however I'm going to try and get ****at least**** one more chapter posted before my classes start on the 25****th****.**


	19. Chapter 17

**AN: I've been meaning to update this for months, but this chapter needed a lot, and I mean A LOT of revising. Plus I couldn't believe how fast my classes were going and I just finished my midterms. **

**Chapter 17: A Trip to Hagrid's**

Harriet sighed as she opened her eyes the next morning and was met with the sight of Draco. He was sitting up slightly and was running his hair through her raven locks.

"Good morning." He said

"Morning." She replied sitting up a little bit, and covering her bare chest with the sheet.

"It's Saturday."

"I know."

"Any plans."

"Ron, Hermione and I made plans to go visit Hagrid this afternoon."

Draco nodded but didn't say anything. While he still couldn't really understand the Golden Trio's relationship with Hagrid he didn't want to interfere with it.

"Why don't you come with us?"

Draco's eyes widened at that statement. Go with them, was she crazy? However her face was very serious.

"You're joking right?"

"No, not at all. I have my dad's old invisibility cloak. We could hide you in there, and we get to Hagrid's you can take it off. Plus, this could also be a good chance for us to…" her voice trailed off and lightly bit her lip.

""For us to… what?"

"Well, I've been thinking it might be time for us to start announcing our relationship."

Draco was silent for a minute before responding.

"You think you're ready for that?"

"Well, I've told Hermione. You've told Blaise, who knowing him probably told Astoria. Your mother and Sirius know that both in a relationship, though maybe not with each other. It just seems like it's time to let it out. I'm not suggesting we shout it out in the middle of the Great Hall, but slowly and surly we just start telling people we trust enough to keep the secret from those we don't want knowing. Furthermore, I'm just afraid that if we don't start telling people, then people might just start to figure it out on their own."

"People like my father?" Draco said with a nod.

"I guess so. But we will eventually have to start telling people, why not start with Hagrid?"

Draco nodded again and considered the situation. It did seem logical. They had only told two people, and three had figured it out by themselves. Maybe it was time to slowly start telling people.

"If I did consent to go, you have to promise to protect me from Bushy and Ginger."

Harriet laughed and sat up fully to give him a kiss.

* * *

"You did WHAT?" Ron shouted

"I think that it's fine." Hermione said "I don't particularly like it, but it's fine."

It was lunch time and Harriet had just finished telling Ron and Hermione about how she had invited Draco to go to Hagrid's with them. As she and Draco had predicted, Hermione kept her cool, but Ron wanted nothing to do with it.

"You have no choice Ron. Now you can come with the three of us, or not at all." Harriet said firmly.

Harriet looked over at the Slytherin table and noticed Draco looked a little queasy. She guessed it was because he was nervous about going with them. She suddenly felt jealous as Pansy Parkinson sat next to Draco and put her arm around him. It made her even angrier when she saw her kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear. Draco's nervous look was replaced by anger and sickness as he shoved pansy away from him and exited the hall. Harriet lightly laughed as pansy huffed and pouted at Draco's retreating back.

When the trio finished their lunch they went out into the Entrance Hall and found Draco sitting on the marble steps. Harriet took the invisibility cloak out of her bag and helped Draco put it on. Once it was secured they all left the castle, looking like a party of three.

Draco had never worn an invisibility cloak before and was amazed at how hard it was to walk and stay covered at he same time so you don't trip and expose your feet. He wondered how if he could barely manage it by himself, then how did the trio manage it with all three of them covered underneath it.

Harriet, Ron, and Hermione kept giggling every time they heard Draco cuss or almost trip. When he finally did trip Harriet told the other two to go on ahead and helped Draco down the rest of the way to Hagrid's.

"It gets easier the more times you use it." She said trying to make him feel better.

Ron and Hermione stood at Hagrid's front door, and Ron knocked. Immediately a booming bark reached their ears and Hagrid could be heard inside.

"Back, Fang, back!"

Hermione and Ron smiled at each other knowing that no matter how hard Hagrid tried, they would be bombarded by Fang the second they entered. The door began to open and Hagrid's smiling face appeared.

"Alrigh' you two?" he asked stepping aside to allow them inside "Where's Harri?"

"She's coming." Hermione said, pointing outside.

Harriet was just a few feet away from Hagrid's door, stopping every few seconds to make sure Draco was still with her. Hagrid was still at the door when they reached the cabin. She let Draco go in first as they entered to make sure that he didn't get shut out. As soon as the door was closed Fang escaped from Hagrid's hand and right for Harriet. She got down and began to scratch his ears.

"Well, how 'bout some tea then?" Hagrid said joyfully, and bustled himself about.

Harriet sat at the table with Ron and Hermione and looked over towards the door. Fang was looking strait into a corner and Harriet knew that he was looking right at Draco. Hagrid came back into the room then and began pouring tea for them all. Fang Began to bark.

"Wha' is it Fang?" Hagrid asked.

The boarhound began to walk closer to Draco and scuffling could be heard as he tried to avoid the approaching dog.

"Who's there?" Hagrid shouted.

"Take it off." Harried said.

"No." Draco retorted.

He made to move away again but Fang had grabbed hold of the cloak and dragged it off of Draco's form. The cabin went silent for a minute be fore Draco let an unconfident "Hi" escape his mouth.

Hagrid's face immediately went from shock to anger. He opened his mouth too tell Draco to get out, but Harriet spoke first.

"Hagrid, before you say what I undoubtedly think you're going to say hear us out."

"Yeah," Ron cut in "you see Harri invited him, and we were going to tell you, of course gently, you know explain the situation, but as you can see Fang found him, so… guess it's all out in the open now. And… Harri you tell him."

"I was going to tell him but you interrupted me. Hagrid, we didn't like the idea of hiding him, but we thought it best, because Heaven forbid our houses saw us, if you know what I mean."

Silence filled the cabin again, except this one was a little more of a thinking silence rather than a shocked silence.

"Well, how about this," Hermione said "I'll go get a cup for Draco while he and Harriet explain what has been going on between them."

"Don't you want to know?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I've known since last year." Hermione replied before bustling off.

"Well, I guess we should start at the beginning then." Harriet said, and began to tell the tale of what had transpired between herself and Draco over that last few months.

She left out the more intimate details such as the Leaky Cauldron experience or more intimate moments. There was some shock, but that was to be expected. She continued to explain with Draco's help of how they had created pen names for each other and how Sirius, Narcissa, and Lucius had come to realize their relationship and were they stood with knowing. Draco had even decided to tell the story he had told Harriet on the first day of term along with some other side stories of his life at home.

The remainder of the afternoon was pleasant after that. However in what seemed like no time at all it was time for them all to go back up to the castle for dinner. Draco rewrapped himself in the invisibility cloak, and the four teenagers made their way back up to the school.

"You guys g in, I'll be there in a minute." Harriet told Ron and Hermione as they reached the entrance.

They nodded and headed inside. Harriet felt around for Draco until her hand connected with his body. She found the opening of the cloak and slipped in.

"There you are." She said smiling as the cloak closed around both of them. "Now, was that so bad?"

"Not as bad as I thought it would be." He admitted.

"I was actually surprised. You told all of us things that you haven't even told me alone."

"I'll tell you more tonight. Plus I also want to show you some things."

Harriet nodded and placed a hand on his cheek. He leaned into it and placed a kiss on the palm. They then leaned into each other and their lips met softly.

"We should go in." she said when they broke apart.

Draco nodded and pulled the cloak off of them. He went inside while Harriet folded up the cloak and put it back in her bag, before heading inside herself.


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: A Quick Observation & A Promise **

Sirius looked up just in time to see Ron and Hermione enter the Great Hall, but Harriet was not with them. He kept his eyes on the door and notice Malfoy coming in about five minutes later with Harriet just a few moments behind.

He continued to eat while keeping an eye on his god daughter as well as the Slytherin table. Then he saw it. Malfoy sent a wink in the direction of the Gryffindor table. He shifted his gaze and noticed how Harriet was blushing. Hermione whispered something to Harriet and noticed how she blushed and looked across the hall at her house rivals table.

* * *

"Draco, that's awful." Harriet cried as she examined Draco's scars, while he told of how he had gotten certain ones.

"I got used to the pain after a while. But then he ran out of space and started inflicting new ones over healed ones, or half healed ones, sometimes fresh ones if he wanted to really be torturous."

Harriet sighed again and started to place light kisses across his chest, making sure to kiss every scar that was on display to her sight. She kissed down to his boxers' waistband then gently ran her finger tips along his legs.

"How did you manage to keep all of these covered?"

"My mother helped me with most of the ones on my back, but I was able to do a glamour charm at 9. She let me use her wand so I couldn't get in trouble for underage magic. Even after I started school that was the case. I was actually glad when I turned 17 and could do them myself so she wouldn't have to see all that he did to me. But she was always there to help when I couldn't reach, or it was too painful to move."

Harriet sighed again and scooted up her bed to get under the covers. Draco joined her and pulled her close to him. He kissed the top of her head and then rested his chin on it. Exhaling heavily as he did so.

"Is that why you won't make love to me?" she asked quietly "Because it hurts, or that I won't love you anymore because the energy will affect the charm and will disappear and I would see your scars?"

Draco smiled a small smile and lifted Harriet's chin up to look at him.

"No. That is not the reason."

"Then why?"

"I've told you, I don't want t treat you like any other girl."

"But I'm not just another girl."

"No, you're not. Harri, I love you, and because I love you I want to wait. I know that you have never engaged in sexual intercourse and I don't want to feel like I took advantage of it. I want, and I know I sound crazy for saying this, but I want our first time together to be special, and memorable."

"Special… like Christmas special?"

"No, I was thinking more like Wedding Night special."

Harriet sat up fully at those words. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape. She visibly swallowed before opening her mouth again, this time to speak.

"W-wedding night?"

Draco nodded.

"So, are you proposing?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it proposing. More like promising."

"Promising?"

"Yes." He then took her right hand in both of his and placed over his heart. She could feel the soft beat against her palm. "I, Draco Damian Malfoy, promise on my magic, honor, and life, that I will propose marriage to Harriet Lily Potter, in hopes that she will consent to be my wife, lover, Lady of my home, and, Gods willing, the mother of my children."

Harriet smiled brightly and began to weep again. Only this time they were tears of joy. She almost giddily took hold of Draco's right hand and placed it over her heart. Taking a deep breath to momentarily calm herself, she began to speak.

"I, Harriet Lily Potter, promise on my magic, honor, and life, that I will accept the proposal of Draco Damian Malfoy, and give my consent to be his wife, lover, Lady of his home, and, Gods willing, the mother of his children."

Now it was Draco's turn to smile and let tears of happiness slide down his face. He took her right hand back in his left and placed it back over his heart while she continued to hold his against hers.

"Promise." He said

"Promise." She replied

They both leaned in close and sealed that promise with a soft tender kiss.

When they separated they snuggled beneath the covers and held each other tightly. Harriet fell asleep almost immediately, but Draco lay awake just a little while longer. Finally he adjusted himself in the bed and placed one last goodnight kiss on Harriet's forehead.

"I Promise." He repeated into the darkness.


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Padfoot & Serpens**

"Class dismissed." Sirius announced, and there was an immediate bustling of bags. "Mr. Malfoy, I'd like to see you in my office."

Draco froze and looked around for Harriet, but she was already gone. Blaise and Astoria remained in their seats as if to wait for him.

"It's okay guys, go on, I'll see you later."

As soon as they had cleared the room Draco followed Sirius up to his office. Draco sat in the chair in front of the desk nervously played with his hands, having no idea what he had done to be called up here. Sirius shut the door of the office and made his way to sit down at his desk.

"Tell me, Mr. Malfoy, is there something about my goddaughter that interests you?"

_Oh shit. _Draco thought.

"Well, Professor Black, she is an interesting person. After all I have been going to school with her for seven years."

"So interesting in fact, that you have taken it upon yourself in the last three weeks to stare at her?"

_Three weeks? That was when we went to Hagrid's._

"Sir, she does sit in front of me in class, so really it's not like I'm doing it on purpose."

"What about in the corridors, the Great Hall?"

Draco knew he was trying to get him backed into a corner and so far it was succeeding. Sirius noticed his looks and began to laugh. Draco looked up at him, confused.

"Mr. Malfoy, I might be your teacher, but Harri is my goddaughter, and her father is my best friend. Those looks that you have been giving Harriet are the same looks that James would give her mother."

"Professor Black…"

"Draco, you're my cousin and your mother is one of my sweetest and best relatives. Plus this discussion is not academic, so here in privet, it would be fine with me of you preferred to call me Sirius. "

Draco blinked. Didn't this man ever stick to one topic? First he was interrogating him about Harriet, and then he talked about her parents, informed him of his feelings for Narcissa, now he was telling him to call him by his fist name? It was bad enough when he changed topics in class three times before coming back and making a point about the first one.

"Well, in that case… Sirius… What exactly is it that you are trying to get me to say?"

Sirius smiled and a small laugh escaped his mouth.

"How long have you've been dating my goddaughter Draco?"

"Honestly, not very long. However, I'm sorry sir, I don't think I should I should talk to you about this without Harriet."

"I've already spoken with her."

"What?" How could Harriet not tell him?

"I spoke with her over the summer when she received a necklace as a birthday present from a source she refused to name. Then when I saw the two of you enter the great hall three weeks ago something was off. Ron and Hermione came in alone. Not unusual but something just felt funny to me. I watched as you two entered separately, but all through the meal I noticed the looks you were giving each other.

No one else seemed to notice so I figured I had looked up from my plate at exactly the right time. I contacted your mother, when your father was not home of course, and asked if she knew of any relationships that you were currently involved in. all she said was that you had been receiving letters and one day Lucius got curious as to who they were from. According to her you constantly said that they were from young Mr. Zambini, but Lucius didn't buy it so he hit you. When your mother told you that you had to be careful you replied 'She tells me that all the time'. She drew her own conclusion that you had a girlfriend but did not press the matter for both your sakes."

Sirius took a deep breath before continuing.

"I spoke to Harriet last week about your behavior in the Great Hall, and she reacted in almost the same matter that you did. Hoping to stray away from the fact that even though I knew she had a boyfriend, she did want to divulge who it was. Eventually she told me that it was you, and confirmed that the necklace was from you as well. Now before you get angry with her," he said as Draco opened his mouth to speak "I told her not to tell you as I planned on having a talk with you as well."

Sirius smiled but Draco's face remained emotionless. While he could not be mad at Harriet for obeying Sirius, he could be at her for what she had told him. What had she told him anyway?

"Not much." Sirius said, and Draco realized he had spoken that last thought out loud. "She did tell me some things, but said that other things I would have to ask you about. While I admit I am curious as to what she could not tell me, and want to know what you have to say, I think that conversation is for another time."

Draco nodded and made to stand up, but as he was about to leave he had to know one thing.

"Have you told anyone?"

"If by 'anyone' you mean Harriet's parents, then, no, I have not."

"Thank you Sir." Draco smiled and left the office.

* * *

"HE'S ALIVE!" Blaise exclaimed as he ran over to Draco and engulfed him in a bone crushing hug while Harriet, Ron, Hermione, and Astoria laughed.

"Blaise, geert oof." Draco grumbled.

Blaise let go and allowed Draco to enter into the rest of the common room. His eyes fell on everyone in the room. At first he found it a little hard to believe, the Gryffindor and Slytherin Trio's all in the same room?

"What's the occasion?" Draco asked as he sat next to Harriet on the couch.

"Well, we were going to wait for you outside of the classroom." Said Astoria "However, Professor Black took you up to his office, and we didn't know how long you were going to be, and plus it meant we couldn't eavesdrop." The room giggled "Harriet said that she would go back to the Head's room and wait for you. Ron and Hermione said that they would join her, and they all invited Blaise and I to go with them."

"You were gone a long time Mate." Blaise cut in "I thought you were dead."

"I told you he was not dead." Harriet shot at Blaise

"For a minute I thought I was." Draco admitted "The minute we entered his office the first question was about you." He gestured towards Harriet.

"So what happened?" Asked Hermione.

Draco told them all about he conversation he had with Sirius and even gave Harriet a glare in mock anger when he told them how she too had been spoken with. Once the story was over the six of them continued to talk until it was time to go to dinner. They all left the Heads common room together and made their way to the Great Hall. They paid no attention to the fact that they had forgot to separate and all walked in together, but no one seemed to pay any mind to it.

As Harriet sat and ate she couldn't help but smile. Because of her relationship with Draco a Gryffindor and Slytherin had bonded, and now six friendships had been formed. Granted it might take a little longer for the whole school to bond, but it was a start. She was friends with Draco's two best friends, and Draco was friends with her two best friends. For now, life was all good.


	22. Chapter 20

**AN: This'll most likely be it for a while folks. I got Thanksgiving Break next week but I have a MAJOR paper that I'm gonna have to be working on, then I have to really get down and ready for finals. I do hope (and pray) to update again before Christmas, but again it depends what all goes on. **

**Chapter 20: Slytherin Practice & A Problem**

"Blaise, you're supposed to block the shot. Nice throw Greengrass." Draco shouted as Astoria flew past him.

Practice had been going on for about an hour and so far Astoria had made every goal, and Blaise was able to block every shot… except for Astoria's. Draco flew up to the keepers poles and noticed Blaise stairing dazedly after Astoria.

"Blaise, focus on the game, not the girlfriend."

"She's so sexy on that broomstick. Of course I could think of something else that…"

"BLAISE!"

"Don't worry Mate, come game-time I'll be 100% focused."

"Don't make me regret putting you on the team."

"I won't."

The team continued to practice for another two hours until Draco whistled and they all flew to the ground and dismounted.

"Alright team, good practice." He started out "Now, the game is two weeks away so stay on top of things and try to get adequate amounts of sleep. Next Wednesday will be our last practice before the game so I'll see you all then. Dismissed."

The team headed for the locker rooms talking excitedly. Draco changed then headed back up to the school for dinner. Once he was seated he casted a look at the Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermione were there, but Harriet was no where in sight. Having no doubt that she was working hard, or had fallen asleep; he finished his meal and fixed her a plate before leaving and going back to the Heads common room.

* * *

Harriet had three textbooks open and at least a dozen pieces of parchment surrounding her, and was currently writing briskly upon one of them. She heard Draco come in but did not look up from her work.

"How was practice?" she asked.

"It was nice. So was dinner."

"Dinn-, oh no." she looked up at the clock "I completely lost track of time."

"Relax." He said, sitting next to her and holding the plate out.

"I love you." She said excepting it.

"I know."

Harriet ate in silence while Draco watched her. When she was done he took the plate from her and set it on a side table. Harriet was already back to work when he looked back at her. Shaking his head he went to get his own work and joined her again.

Their concentration was soon broken by a tap at the window. Sitting on the ledge was an elegant looking black owl. Draco gulped and went to let the animal inside. As he untied the letter the owl turned his head towards Harriet and screeched at her. Once the letter was removed the animal immediately turned and flew away.

Looking down at the letter in his hand Draco couldn't decide whether or not to open it. Deciding that he really didn't have a choice he took a deep breath and braced himself for whatever was to come.

_**Draco, **_

_**I am both pleased, and impressed to inform you that I have some business to attend to at Hogwarts, and shall be there in two weeks. I will also be there to attend the Quidditch match. Your mother hopes you are well and can not wait to see you. **_

_**L.A. Malfoy**_

_**p.s. Give Leona my best **_

Draco was shaking. He didn't know if it was anger, fear, or both, but it was bad.

"Draco?"

He turned to see Harriet a few steps away. He held the letter out to her and she took it. She finished reading and looked back up at Draco. If there was any fear before it had all been replaced by anger and sheer hatred. Even Harriet hesitated as she softly placed her hand on his cheek. He was so tense.

"Pleased to inform." Draco said to himself "He's pleased to inform."

"Draco, calm down." Harriet pleaded

He ignored her and stomped off to his room. After slamming the door behind him he marched over to his bed and screamed into his pillow. Not completely satisfied he screamed again, and again, and again. He finally lifted his head and took in some air.

Why? Why did he have to come here? The match was Saturday afternoon. That hardly seemed time for his father to attend to any business. When he attended business it was for two or three days at least. He was probably just looking for an excuse to kick him around before Christmas, and this was the perfect opportunity. Something was bound to happen during the match that Lucius would use as an excuse to beat him up. Then there was Harriet.

Oh God, Harriet! What he figured out that she was _Leona_? What if he already knew? What would happen if he did? What would he do to him? Or her?

Draco leapt off his bed and ran to his door. He pulled back one of the closed emerald curtains and looked out into the common room. Harriet was sitting back on the couch, but she didn't seem to be too focused on her work. Taking a deep breath he slowly left his room, and approached her carefully.

"Does this mean we have to go back to hating each other again?" she asked as he sat down next to her.

"Not hate, but definitely dislike. We could use the excuse that being Head's together has made us more civilized, but not enough to be close friends."

"I just don't like the fact that he is going to be here."

She closed her books, gathered her papers, and headed to her room. She set her stuff down on her trunk, and fell on top of her bed. She breathed heavily, trying to control her emotions, but found that she couldn't stand it.

Soft sobs started to escape her. She just couldn't believe that Lucius Malfoy would be coming to the school. And even if this was a business trip why come to the match? He hadn't been to a Quidditch match in any of the years Draco had been at school. Why start now?

She thought of the scars and markings on Draco's body, and she sobbed harder. She couldn't let Draco get beaten, not this time when she could stop it. But at the same time she had to consider herself. Gryffindor was counting on her to win the upcoming match. If she lost she would disappoint her team and her house. On the other hand if she didn't lose Draco was sure to get beaten to a pulp by his father.


	23. Chapter 21

**AN: I know in the last chapter I said that was it for a while, but then I noticed that I only had one chapter left to type in my notebook. So here's that. **

**Chapter 21: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin **

*CLANG!*

"Slytherin scores." Neville yelled over the cheering "The game is tied, again."

Ron cursed himself and looked in Harriet's direction. They made eye contact and Harriet gave him a reassuring nod. She didn't blame Ron or any of her team mates for the way the game was going. It had only been going on for about 90 minutes and already the teams had tied three times. The first at 10-10, then 50-50, now again at 90-90. She was proud of her team for coping so well.

A flash of green whizzed past her and she looked up to see Draco flying into the clouds. Thinking he had spotted the snitch she flew after him. She stopped and looked around for Draco and/or the snitch but neither was in sight.

"Hey, little lady. Come here often?"

Harriet turned and saw Draco floating lazily next to her upon his nimbus 2001. He wiggled his eyebrows in a playful, flirtatious manner which caused Harriet to giggle.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked.

"Getting away from down there."

"Why?"

"Because it's murder."

"You trained them well."

"So did you."

They shared a laugh before a little gold ball flew between them. At first neither seemed to notice, and then they both took off after it.

"HOLY HIPPOGRIFFS! Look at them go!" came Neville's voice.

Many of the spectators stood, the players slowed down and eventually stopped as they saw the seekers come towards them. Cheering filled the stadium as Harriet and Draco raced after the snitch. They were racing towards it, arms out, fingers stretched…

The stadium went silent.

Harriet and Draco looked at each other, and then back at their clasped hands.

They had caught the snitch at the same time.

It only took a few seconds before the stands erupted into cheers and jeers. Hermione was the only one not shouting. She kept rewinding her omnioculars to see if she could tell who had the snitch first, but to no avail.

"SILENCE!" Professor McGonagall yelled into the megaphone. The stadium fell silent at once. McGonagall handed the microphone piece to Professor Dumbledore. He smiled his thanks before speaking calmly into it.

"Would the seekers, please, release the snitch?"

Harriet and Draco looked at each other for a moment before releasing the golden ball. It flew away and into Madam Hooch's out stretched hand.

"Now then," Dumbledore continued "would the seekers, Madame Hooch, and the Head's of House's meet me outside the stadium."

Harriet and Draco soared to the ground while the other players went to land by their house boxes. Neither one of them made eye contact with their professors as they exited the pitch.

"What do you thinks' going to happen?" Ron asked Hermione as the stadium doors shut.

"I don't know but Draco's dad looks pissed." She answered, handing Ron her omnioculars.

He scanned the stands for a moment before his gaze landed on Lucius. Indeed he did not look happy. His face was contorted into a mixture of anger and disgust, and it was more than apparent how hard he was gripping his cane.

Ron handed the omnioculars back to Hermione, and nodded in response to her comment.

* * *

Outside the stadium Harriet and Draco were surrounded by their teachers. Nobody seemed to know what to do.

Should a re-match be scheduled?

Both teams could be awarded the 150 points, but the game would still be tied.

It seemed that the only remaining option was that one of the teams would have to throw away the game.

"That's it." Draco announced as that suggestion was made. "Congratulations Harri, you won."

"NO! If anyone is throwing away this game it's going to be me."

"Excuse me!" Professor McGonagall sounded shocked.

"You heard me, Gryffindor wins."

"Draco, No."

"Please," Dumbledore interjected "will one of you explain why you would throw the game away to each other?"

That shut them up. Harriet shrugged, and Draco nodded.

"Might as well." He said

"Yeah, we were planning on telling them next anyway."

"Tell us what?" asked Snape.

"Well, we've sort of been…"

"Not 'sort of' we have."

"Have what?" asked all the teachers in unison.

"Dating." Harriet and Draco said together.

Whatever the teachers had been expecting it was not that. Madame Hooch's eyes widened, McGonagall's mouth was slightly agape, Snape looked shocked but at the same time the hint of a smirk was gracing his face. Dumbledore however, just smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"So, now that we know, what is going to be done about the game?"

Harriet shook her head at Draco, silently begging him not to throw away the game, but to let her do it. But Draco stood still and spoke calmly and firmly.

"Gryffindor wins."

And before Harriet could argue, Madame Hooch went back into the stadium to announce the victory. Harriet shook her head again and started running towards the castle. Draco made to follow, but Snape grabbed is arm.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said

"I know, but I'm going after her anyway."

"I was referring to the game Draco. You know who is here, don't you?"

Draco looked up at his godfather.

"Let me worry about that." He said as he tore his arm out of Snape's grasp, and ran to catch up with Harriet.

* * *

Lucius left the stadium furiously. In his mind there were only two possibilities. Either the teachers had played favorites, or his shit of a son forfeited to the Potter girl. Either way he was not happy.

As he continued to approach the school he heard voices. He slowed his pace and listened more carefully. That was Draco's voice, so the other voice must be _hers_. Lifting his cane off the ground and walking as slowly as possible, he moved on. He spotted them and concealed himself behind a stone statue. Still not being able to properly hear them, he unsheathed his wand and pressed it to his ear.

"…shouldn't have…"

"I know, I shouldn't have done that, well guess what, I did do it… "

"Your father…"

"Now has a proper excuse to kick the crap out of me if he wants to."

"That's why I wanted you to win…"

"It wouldn't have mattered."

Lucius looked out from his hiding place when he didn't hear Harriet's response. He saw them embracing and thought he might retch when he saw them start to kiss passionately. Sounds from the approaching students reached all of their ears. Harriet and Draco broke apart quickly and ran as fast as they could back to the closest castle entrance.

Lucius waited a few moments before following. When he saw their figures again they were sharing a laugh. They kissed again, chastely this time, and Harriet headed inside the castle while Draco went in the direction of Hogsmeade.

Deciding that he would deal with his son later, Lucius followed Harriet into the castle. He held his cane up off the floor, kept his steps silent, and ducked away every now and again to be sure that she didn't spot him. Finally they reached the portrait that led to the Head's dormitories. He heard Harriet speak the password and listened as he heard the door close itself.

Lucius counted to ten in his head before following Harriet into the dormitory. It hadn't changed much since his Head Boy days, but he noticed that the house fabrics were woven together as opposed to covering opposite ends of the common room. A soft singing sound met his ears and he looked around.

One of the red curtained French doors had not been closed all the way. Smirking evilly to himself, he entered then closed, locked, and warded the doors and room.

**AN: I know terrible place to end it, but that's where the notebook ends. Like I said earlier, I'll try to update again before Christmas. **

**To all my readers – Happy Thanksgiving, and thank you for the alerts, favorites, and reviews. **

**Please Review Again? *SMILES***


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Leona's Punishment **

**WARNING: Abuse/Torture**

**AN: Drat. So I didn't update as fast as I thought. **

**Neither do I own Marry Poppins or this song which is here because it was in my head at the time of my writting. **

Harriet sang softly as she ran the water for a bath. The song was from a muggle movie that she had seen fully only a few times but often had watched just this segment of the film.

_Early each day _

_To the steps of St. Paul's_

_The little old bird woman comes_

She didn't hear her bedroom door being shut or the click of the lock. Nor did she see the figure that that was now slowly opening the bathroom door and peering through the crack that was made.

_Feed the birds _

_Tuppence a bag_

_Tuppence, Tuppence_

_Tuppence a bag_

_Feed the birds _

_That's what she cries_

_While over head her birds fill the skies_

Lucius continued to watch as she added soap and bubbles to the now filling bathtub and move them around the water. She then began to undress herself.

_Though her words are simple and few_

_Listen, listen_

_She's calling to you_

_Feed the birds _

_Tuppence a bag_

_Tuppence, Tuppence_

_Tuppence a bag_

She was down to her sports bra and athletic boxers, and Lucius knew now as the time to make his presence known. He opened the door as she hummed and turned off the taps.

"Congratulations Ms. Potter on your victory."

Harriet, who had just opened her mouth to sing the next verse, choked on her own breath. She heard his footsteps approach and reached for her discarded robe. He saw what she intended to do and hurried to it, sliding it across the floor with the tip of his cane. Gathering up some of her Gryffindor courage, she stood and faced him.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said trying no tot let her voice shake "what are you doing here?"

"I believe I have just paid you a complement, Ms. Potter." He said, ignoring her question "Surely you have been taught manners, and know how to respond to one."

"I have."

"Well then?"

"Thank you, Sir, but with all due respect, please leave my room."

"And if I don't?" he seemed amused, and took a step closer.

She took a step back.

"Then I would have no choice but to report you to the Headmaster."

Lucius chuckled lightly and took another step closer.

"And tell me, my dear, when you go to report me to the Headmaster, how do you know I won't leave and be gone when you get back? Also, you can't possibly go and see him dressed like that." He gestured towards her remaining attire.

Harriet fought the urge to whimper as he continued to stalk closer.

"Although," he continued "in all honesty, I don't happen to mind." He reached out to stroke her cheek "In fact, I rather like it."

Harriet began to tremble even more as Lucius continued to run his cold, gloved fingers across her exposed flesh.

"Cold, my dear?"

"N-No."

"Oh, but you're trembling. And so tense. Come now, you can tell me."

Harriet was getting to the point where she didn't trust her Gryffindor courage anymore. Here she was, in her bathroom, half naked in front of her boyfriend's father, and had no defense as her wand was in the other room. She tried to go around him, but he blocked her with his arm.

"Alright, don't tell me. Instead, why don't you tell me about this little relationship you have with my son?"

Screwing her Gryffindor courage, Harriet ducked under his arm and made a bolt for the door. She didn't get very far though before Lucius caught her and fastened her body to him. He chuckled lightly as she tried to break away and tightened his hold on her.

"You do realize that if you wanted to deny that statement, or the fact that you and my son have a relationship at all, you just lost that chance." He spoke into her ear.

Harriet stomped on his foot as hard as she could. Lucius let go of her and she ran. She didn't care about her attire anymore; she had to get out of this room. She made it to her bedroom door and tried to open it but the second she touched the handle an electric shock went through her body.

She felt Lucius' hand grab her hair and he threw her away from the door and onto the ground. She tried to crawl to the table where her wand was set but Lucius kicked her hard in the stomach, stopping her movements. Harriet closed her eyes in pain as he kicked her a few more times. When he stopped she opened her eyes just a crack but closed them in pain again as something long and hard came down across her back.

Lucius continued to hit her with his cane, relishing in the sounds of her screams and sobs, each one arousing him more and more. He finally stopped hitting her and unsheathed his wand. Harriet was able to actually look up in time to see it pointed at her before she was hit with a spell that made her scream in extreme pain.

It felt like little, white hot knives were piercing every inch of her body. She knew what this curse was. She also knew it was illegal. Was this what he did to Draco? How did he get away with it for so long? Eventually the curse was lifted, but Harriet's body still shook with aftershocks of the spell.

Lucius used his wand to flip her over and pull her towards him. Harriet hissed as her beaten back was dragged across the carpet, burning her skin. Lucius then levitated her body so that she was eye level with him and she was forced to look into his eyes. If she once thought of Draco's eyes as two icebergs, Lucius' were a pair of Arctic Oceans. He lowered her a little so that her ear was level with his mouth.

"Now, my dear, are you going to cooperate with me, or do you need to be disciplined some more?"

Discipline, was that what he called it? This was borderline torture, if not so. How was she supposed to react to that? Looking back into his face she saw the laughter in his eyes. Gathering what little courage she had left, she spat into his eye.

"GAH!"

Lucius flung her across the room and she landed on the bed, crying out as her head hit one of the headboard poles. She barely had time to register the fact that she was free before he had her back in his grasp.

"That was not smart, my dear, not smart at all. Apparently you do need to be disciplined some more. Let's see, what could I do?"

* * *

(Draco)

Draco entered 'The Three Broomsticks' and looked around. Blaise and Astoria weren't there yet so he settled himself down to wait for them. Now, as he sat, looking at his mug of butterbeer, he couldn't stop feeling as though something was wrong. For what seemed like the hundredth time in the past ten minutes, he wished he could have persuaded Harriet to come with him.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_So what are you doing now?" she asked as they approached the castle._

"_Blaise said that he wanted to meet me in Hogsmeade. He mentioned bringing Astoria, why don't you come too?"_

"_A Gryffindor sitting with three Slytherins? Yeah, give the school a whole new gossip topic. Telling small groups of people at a time I'm okay with, but a whole pub, surely to be filled with students, staff and other patrons? We'd be the headline in tomorrows 'Profit." _

"_Well what are you going to do then?"_

"_I'm going to my bathtub, and might stay there for the rest of the weekend."_

_Draco's lips twitched a bit but he was still worried._

"_I just don't like the thought of you being alone."_

_Harriet could tell by his tone of voice what he was worried about. _

"_I'll be okay."_

"_I'm still worried."_

"_Don't be. Go to Hogsmeade; have fun, say 'Hi' to Blaise and Astoria for me. And if Lucius does come after you he obviously won't want to cause a scene when he sees you're not alone, and in a public place."_

_Draco nodded, but he still didn't like the idea of Harriet being alone, especially with his father so close by if he wanted to hurt her. But he also knew there would be no swaying her in her decision. _

"_Now go." She continued "I'll see you later."_

_Draco pulled her into hug._

"_I love you." He said_

"_I hope so, you promised to marry me."_

_They laughed, kissed again, and went their separate ways. _

_END FLAHBACK:_

Draco looked at his watch. If they weren't here in five minutes he was going to leave. However, no sooner did he think that, Blaise's voice echoed through the pub.

"Hey, Drake." He said sitting next to his friend "Why are you still in your gear?"

"To lazy to change. So what do you want?"

"Mmmm… Testy. Can't wait to get back to Green Eyes?"

"Blaise, be nice. He's had a tough day." Astoria chimed in.

Draco smiled kindly at her before turning back to Blaise.

"Look, I agreed to meet you here. But, I'm tired, I'm cranky, and I feel sick to my stomach, so I'm going to say this as kindly as I can, no offence, spit it out!"

"None taken. Anyway, Astoria and I have talked about a few things and we wanted you and Harri to be the first ones to know, but obviously she's not here, so you're the official first."

"First to know what?" Draco asked starting to get curious.

"Blaise proposed to me." Said Astoria "We're getting married." She giddily showed Draco her left hang ring finger.

Draco had never really understood the need for women to ogle over an engagement ring, but not wanting to be rude took Astoria's hand and looked at the band. Even Draco had to admit it was beautiful. It was gold with five diamonds nestled into it on each side, and in the middle was a larger diamond nestled in white gold.

"Wow," Draco said releasing Astoria's hand "that is nice."

"Nice?" Astoria sounded shocked "It's gorgeous." She admired her hand.

Draco rolled his eyes and looked at Blaise who shrugged.

"So, when's the big day?"

"We're thinking sometime next summer." Blaise said "Not this upcoming Summer, the summer after. This way we have time to plan, and when the day comes Astoria will be done with school, I'll be working, she may or may not be yet, but we'll figure that out and work with it when the time comes."

"Sounds to me like you have this all planned out." Said Draco.

"That's not all." Blaise went on.

"Don't tell me she's pregnant."

"NO!" Blaise and Astoria said at the same time.

"You kidding? Her father would kill me." Blaise exclaimed "No, Draco, I was wondering if you wanted to be my best man. Would you?"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Yeah, of course I will."

"Great." Blaise said pulling his friend in for a hug. When they separated Draco stood up.

"I'm happy for you guys, really, but I should be getting back. You know, get out of this gear."

"Well, we'll come with you." Astoria said.

"Yeah, let's go." Blaise added.

The Slytherin trio left the pub and walked out onto the village streets. Draco had smiled and had been polite in 'The Three Broomsticks' but the feeling of unease he had was increasing. Something was wrong and he knew he had to get back to the school, and fast.

* * *

"Autumn Leaves." Draco spoke.

The dragon portrait admitted him and he stepped into the Head's common room, Blaise and Astoria right behind him. Running strait to Harriet's doors, he noticed a note a note was pinned to them. He took down the note and recognized his father's handwriting. The note disintegrated in his hand and he though the might faint with the queasiness he was feeling. Draco reached a shaking hand out to the door and slowly opened it. The sight that met his eyes made him want to retch on the spot. Astoria screamed, Blaise headed to the fireplace to summon the teachers, Draco just stood shock still.

Harriet was lying naked on her bed, a beaten bloody mess. Draco recognized the marks, he had many of the same ones. He heard gasping behind him, but didn't turn to see who it was. He felt a pair of hands leading him away from the door, and setting him into an armchair, but didn't see who. He only saw Harriet.

He felt the heat of the fire on his face. The softness of the chair he sat in. He could smell the flowers on the table. But his eyes only saw Harriet. And his ears kept hearing his father's voice, over and over again, speaking those three little words on the note he had left.

_You did this _

_You did this_

_You did this_

**AN: Before anyone asks… No, she was not raped. Beaten to Hell, Poor thing, but not raped. The next few chapters might be a little sad, but it will get happy again. More to come soon. **

**Reviews Anyone? Please. **

**Also I have a Picture of Astoria's ring up. **


	25. Chapter 23

**OK, found some free time. I can't believe it's been over a year since I've started this story. Has it seemed that long to you, those who have been with me through this? **

**Chapter 23: Out in the Open**

Lucius yelled out in frustration as he threw his glass at the wall, sending shards of glass everywhere, and staining the carpet with the amber contents. Ten more minutes. That's he would have needed, ten more minutes to finish with the girl. While causing her pain had been more than arousing, even he had reached a point where he needed relief, and decided she would give it to him.

He had had her. Had her beneath him…had her bare…struggling, sobbing, trying to fight him off, but with little success. He would have had her screaming had the wards not gone off when they did, alerting him that people were approaching the Head dorms. He slapped her one last time, causing her to roll onto her side, and buried her head in the pillow.

He had managed to make it out of the room just in time to hear people running in the corridors. Ducking into the same alcove he had before he listened as his son spoke the password to the dragon and had moved inside. Knowing he didn't have much time he power-walked to the Room of Requirement, and thought of the room that he and his companions would frequent at school to get out of the castle.

The room was full of many miscellaneous objects, but he was only interested in one of them. He walked through the piles of artifacts before he found the one he wanted. The Vanishing Cabinet. He stepped into it, closed the door, said an incantation and waited. After a few moments he opened the door again and stepped into _Bogin &_ _Burkes _in Knockturn Alley. He had then walked through the shop before stepping out into the streets, grabbing the nearest whore he could find, releasing himself, and apperating back to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

_You Did This_

_You Did This_

_You Did This_

The words continued to run through Draco's head no matter how much he tried to ignore them. At least he was stating to twitch back to life from the statue he had been for the past half hour. The occupants of the room knew better than to disturb him, less he attack them, so they left him alone to realize the situation, then they would talk to him.

The room was so full that Dumbledore had actually vanished the common room's items and had filled it with extra chairs, couches, and floor pillows. Including one extra large chair for Hagrid that was seated in the corner.

The occupants of the room now consisted of… Adults… Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey (who were currently tending to Harriet), Lily and James Potter, Narcissa Malfoy, Sirius Black, and Students… Draco, Blaise, Astoria, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Theodore Nott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie McMillan, Hannah Abbot, and Susan Bones. So yes it was a bit a bit cramped, but they all managed. Dumbledore was currently asking the students how, when, and how long they each had known about the relationship between Harriet and Draco.

Hermione and Blaise went first. Each explaining how their friends had each confided in them last year after one of their night rounds. Astoria confessed how she suspected when she saw Draco and Blaise arguing, which was not uncommon, however they way they were acting towards each other was, but didn't know for sure until that day after Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts when Draco was called to Sirius' office. Ron told the story of how he found out when they went to Hagrid's, which of course, Hagrid was able to confirm. Everyone else told how they had all found out at once when they received a letter at breakfast about a month ago to go to the Room of Requirement that night.

They had all crossed paths in the corridor and found out they had all been summoned but did not know why. Upon entering the room they had found the Gryffindor and Slytherin trios waiting for them. Justin and Neville explained how they had wanted to leave but Harriet had called them back asking to be heard out. She explained how it was easier to tell the story once to everybody than relaying it a hundred times. Well, everyone sat down, and was told about Harriet and Draco's relationship. Once the story was complete everyone was given the option to stay and socialize, or they could leave and no one would think less of them for it. Everyone decided to stay.

They only two he seemed uncomfortable during all this was Lily and James. They couldn't figure out why Harriet would not tell them that she was in a relation ship, or even who with. Sirius scoffed at that.

"Would you have listened to her? Heard her out? Let her explain what she was doing? Who she was seeing? Given her support?"

James looked at his friend, trying to come up with a response but he knew Sirius was right. He wouldn't have listened. Wouldn't have supported her, or listed to her explanations. He looked at the floor and buried his head in his hands. Lily wrapped her arms around her husband and tried to sooth him, but she felt just as guilty.

"…did this…I did this…"

The whole room looked in Draco's direction. He was muttering those words over and over again.

"Draco?" Narcissa said tenderly as she approached her son and knelt in front of him "Draco, darling can you hear me?"

"I did this… I did… Mum… Mum, I didn't mean… please… no…I didn't… but I did… didn't I…"

"Shhh." Narcissa embraced her son as he continued to rant. She held him close and stroked his hair until he stopped talking, but continued to hold him. Eventually she felt his arms wrap around her, and his body started to shake. A small smile crossed her face knowing that her son was coming out of whatever daze he was in.

Someone cleared their throat and they all looked around to see Madam Pomfrey standing before them while Professor McGonagall closed Harriet's door before turning to face the crowed as well. There was an awkward pause before Madam Pomfrey took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Well… She did take a bit of a beating, but it wasn't as bad as it looked. Most of the blood was smeared across her body, making it appear that she had lost more than she actually did. There was a substantial amount of bruising, but they will heal. The cuts healed easily, but there will be some scarring…"

"Madame Pomfrey," James interrupted "was she… harmed… in any other way?"

"As I was about to say Mr. Potter, she was not, for lack of better terms, sexually assaulted…" a collected sigh of relief sounded in the room "but, it appears, whoever did this did try."

"We know who did this!" James all but yelled "And what do mean 'tried'?"

"There were, what appeared to be bite marks on her shoulder, and bruises on her wrists."

Another round of sighs went around the room, but these were more aggravated. A small sniff was made, that seemed to echo loudly than it really was. All eyes looked to where Luna was trying to keep a strait face, but the twitching of her mouth showed how much she was failing. Neville pulled her to him, and she hid her face in his arms, hiding her tears.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Madame Pomfrey asked cautiously, and Narcissa looked up at her "With your permission, I would like to examine Draco, or at least take a look at whatever markings may be present."

"NO!" Draco's head shot up and looked strait into his mother's eyes. "Mum, please don't let them."

"Draco, they won't harm you." Narcissa soothed her son.

Draco shook his head, silently begging his mother not to let anybody look at him. Narcissa looked around until her eyes landed on a lone figure in front of the fireplace, starring concernedly at them. She turned her attention back to her son.

"What if Severus went with you?"

They both looked at Snape.

"Would you do that Severus?" asked Narcissa "Will you go with him?"

Snape nodded and carefully approached them. He helped Draco stand up, who immediately wrapped his arms around his godfather's waist. Snape led them into Draco's room, Madame Pomfrey following behind them.

Narcissa stood up and took Snape's spot on front of the fire, her back to the crowd.

"Cissa?" Sirius spoke calmly.

Narcissa didn't move, but continued to stare into the flames. Sirius started to go to her but Lily stood and stopped him. She gently approached Narcissa and laid soft hand on her shoulder. She still didn't look away from the fire but her hand slowly made its way to the top of Lily's hand and gently held it.

"My whole life, I've done my best to protect my son." She finally said "Every time Lucius raised a hand to him, or did anything to harm him I was there for him and him for me…"

"Cissa, did he hurt you too?" Sirius growled out.

Narcissa looked at her cousin. The one family member she could always trust, the only person in her life that was always there for her whenever she needed anything. However, she couldn't seem to trust her voice to say that one little word to his face, so instead she just nodded.

"Why would your husband…" James began, but was cut off by Narcissa.

"HUSBAND! Lucius Malfoy is the man I am married to. That does NOT make him my husband."

"Cissa." Sirius approached her and took her into his arms.

"Are we going to be allowed to see Harri soon?" Ginny asked being the first of the students to speak since Madame Pomfrey and McGonagall emerged from Harriet's room.

The rest of the students looked up expectantly, as though hopping they could see their friend. Professor McGonagall shook her head though.

"Madame Pomfrey gave her a strong dreamless sleep potion. She probably won't wake up until sometime tomorrow."

The students faces fell, but they understood.

"Speaking of sleep," Dumbledore spoke up "I believe it is time for all of you should be getting back to your own dormitories."

The students looked a little reluctant but one by one began to stand and move towards the portrait hole. Neville, with his arm still around Luna, approached Professor McGonagall.

"Um… Professor, would it be okay if I walked Luna back to Ravenclaw Tower, before returning to Gryffindor?"

McGonagall looked at the small blonde wrapped in Neville's arms and gave a small smile of consent. Neville smiled back and began to walk towards the portrait hole. He was about to lead them out when Luna turned back. She headed towards Lily and James and wrapped her small arms around both of them before approaching Narcissa and doing the same thing. She then walked back to Neville and turned t face everyone left in the room.

"Goodnight everyone, I hope in spite of everything, your dreams are still somewhat sweet."

The room smiled at her efforts to be comforting and she returned it. Lacing her fingers through Neville's, she led them both out of the Heads common room, the portrait hole closing shut behind them.

**AN: Phew. 5 pages. Hope everyone liked it. Review Please?**

**Also check out my one shot. It's not really for any purpose, it's just there. **


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Dobby**

Draco woke up the next morning feeling slightly groggy. He looked around for his mother but neither she nor Snape were there. He heard a fluttering sound and turned his head to find a paper dragon flying in front of him, softly roaring and snapping it beak. Draco lightly tapped it with his finger and watched as the parchment unfolded itself, displaying the note written on it.

_Darling Draco,_

_I stayed as long as I could but I eventually had to get back to the Manor. I have a few choice words for your father that he will not like, and I will undoubtedly pay dearly for, but right now I'm too angry to care. Stay close t Harriet and keep yourselves safe._

_Love, Mother_

Bellow Narcissa's note was another one, shorter and in a messier scroll.

_Draco,_

_If you wish to discuss things I will be in my office all day. But you should know well enough by now that you can come see me anytime._

_Severus Snape_

Draco re-read the note from his mother a few more times before his worst fears for her hit him full force… Would she be okay? How bad would _he_ hurt her? He wouldn't be there for her? Maybe after Harriet…

Draco snapped out of his daze and headed strait for his bedroom door; as soon as he was out of his room he headed strait for Harriet's. He tried to open the door but found it locked. He began to knock on the door frantically as if almost hoping it would break down. He nearly fell forward when it opened, revealing Sirius Black to him.

"Professor Black…"

"Draco, what have I told you?"

"Sirius… is she… I mean… can I…?"

"Why don't you come in, Lad." Sirius said stepping aside.

Draco looked a little unsure but stepped carefully into the room. The first thing he noticed was Harriet, lying down on her back, the bedcovers pulled up to her chin. The second thing he saw was a large bruise on her beautiful face and he knew that if he was to look under the covers he would no doubt see similar results of his first beating by his father's hands.

"Young Malfoy."

Draco tore his eyes away from Harriet and looked into the face of James Potter. He gulped and James laid a hand on his shoulder. James led Draco to n armchair in the corner of the room and sat him down in it.

"Sirius," James said to his friend "why don't you go down to the kitchens and help Lily?"

Sirius nodded and left the room, leaving James and Draco alone with a still unconscious Harriet. Draco knew he would be facing this moment sooner or later but did it have to be now? He was still recovering from his state of shock from last night.

"Draco," James began "I'm sure that you have been subjected to a lot of questions, especially last night, but I must have your permission to ask you some questions that I personally have."

"I swear, Auror Potter," Draco said turning his head towards James "we were going to tell you and Mrs. Potter about us, but… don't be mad at Harriet, I approached her, I started it…"

"Draco, do you think I'm mad at you?"

Draco just nodded.

"No, I'm not mad. Maybe a little disappointed that I didn't know about this sooner but I'm not mad. Not at you or my daughter. Now regarding my questions…"

James was cut off by a small but audible groan. He and Draco looked over at the bed to see Harriet slowly waking up. James rushed over to her but Draco stayed put, feeling heavy, like it would take all his strength just to stand.

"Honey?" James said softly, kneeling next to her.

Harriet groaned again, her eyeballs rolling around behind her lids as they struggled to open. Tentatively, James reached out and touched his daughter's forehead. Immediately her eyes snapped open but her vision was beyond blurry.

"Harriet?"

The voice sounded so far away but she would recognize it anywhere.

"Daddy?" she rasped out, her throat was so dry.

"Harriet, look at me." James pleaded.

She slowly turned her head in the direction of the voice and saw a blurred figure through her recovering vision. The black hair, like her own, the round glasses, and the warm hazel eyes, usually full of life and laughter now looking down at her with concern and worry.

"He's gone?" she asked.

"Yes, he's gone." James answered, knowing who she was referring to.

Harriet nodded and tried to sit up. James helped her get strait and noticed her biting on her bottom lip. Not only was that one of her nervous habits, but also something she did when she was trying not to cry. James pulled her close to him and held her tightly. He hadn't had her that long before soft sobs started to sound from his shoulder. As much concern as he had for his daughter at this moment he couldn't stop the flash of anger that rushed through his body.

"Um…"

James looked up and saw Draco standing over them. He shook Harriet slightly and she peeked out of her father's embrace. She felt the bed dip and looked next to her to see Draco. She glanced up and James, who nodded, and moved herself into Draco's embrace.

No longer caring that her father was in the room with them, Draco began to kiss every part of her head that he could reach. Once he stopped he settled his head on top of hers and rocked her gently back and forth. He made eye-contact with James and unsurely made a nod towards the door, hopping he would understand.

He did understand. Draco needed to be alone with Harriet and even though he didn't want to leave he knew that the kids needed some time alone. He kissed Harriet's head one last time and patted Draco on the shoulder before exiting the bedroom and stepping into the common room. He was half way sitting down when he changed his mind and stood up again. In an effort to control his re-climbing temper he began to pace.

He didn't know how much time had passed before his ears picked up the sound of the portrait hole opening. Lily and Sirius stepped through it along with four house elves, each carrying pates of food in their tiny arms, and even some balanced on their heads.

"I'm not sure if we're all this hungry." James whispered to his wife.

"Well, they insisted." Lily responded "Plus, it also appears that Harriet is a regular customer in the kitchens. Wonder where she got that from?" she finished giving her husband a playful glare which he responded to with innocent eyes.

As each elf finished their tasks they bowed to the three adults and popped away, back to the kitchens. One elf in particular though seemed to be doing his work as slow as possible and kept glancing at Harriet's closed bedroom doors. Even after all the other elves had gone he remained, moving the dishes around and finding anyway to stay as long as he could.

"Everything seems perfect." Lily said kindly to the elf.

The little creature looked up at her with large tennis ball sized green eyes, a color similar to her own.

"Dobby is sorry if he is overstaying his welcome." He said before looking down at the floor and shuffling his feet; which were clothed in to different mix matched socks "He was trying to come up with words to…to…" Dobby's voice trailed off and he glanced at Harriet's doors again. "Forgive Dobby, he will go."

"Dobby," Sirius said before Dobby could leave "if you're worried about Harri just say so. If it helps any we're all worried to."

"Harri Potter is kind to Dobby, always has been." Dobby said, looking at the floor again "Helped free Dobby from bad masters, comes to visit when she has time and still brings him socks on occasion."

Lily went and knelled in front of Dobby. Grabbing one of the napkins from the table she began to wipe the fat tears that were flowing down his face. The elf looked up at her and she offered him a small smile.

"How does this sound Dobby," she said "when Harriet is up to it, we'll summon you back and let you spend some special time with her. Okay?"

Dobby was about to answer when Draco stepped out of Harriet's room. He looked around before speaking directly to the adults in the room.

"I guess the sleeping drought hasn't totally worn off yet. Not two minutes after Mr. Potter left she fell asleep again, and then I smelled the food and thought I should fix her a plate for later then… Dobby?"

Dobby looked for who had spoken his name and his eyes widened as they landed on Draco.

"Master Draco." The elf gasped out running towards him and hugging his ankle. "Harri Potter has told Dobby about you."

"Oh she has?" Draco asked getting down to the elves level.

"Yes, but Dobby hasn't told anyone. He's just happy that Master Draco has found him a happy time now."

"Dobby, I'm not your master anymore."

"Master Draco was the only one in whole manor who was nice to Dobby." Replied the elf hugging Draco's ankle again.

"Draco, what is talking about?" asked Sirius.

Draco looked up from his spot on the floor and slowly stood up.

"It's a bit of a long story."

"Dobby," Sirius continued "return to the kitchens. We'll call you when Harriet is awake."

Dobby bowed to everyone in the room before popping away. Draco crossed the room and sat on the couch. The adults all sat around him and they all waited. Eventually Draco took a deep breath. Lily, James, and Sirius all sat quietly as Draco began to speak.

"Well, since I was born, I had always known Dobby to be in my father's employ…"

**AN: It's a bit of an open ending, but the subject will come up again, and I didn't want to give it all away. **

**Thank you, everyone who has stuck with me so far, and I hope you still do.**

**Reviews anyone? Please? *SMILES* **


	27. Chapter 25

**AN: The Second Poll is posted, so please Vote. So far it's tied at one. **

**Chapter 25: A Decision Made**

(ONE WEEK LATER)

"Are you sure you want to do this Draco?" Asked Dumbledore "After all, this affects her and her family as well."

"Yes Headmaster. She and I have both agreed that it is what we have to do. It's been a week since her assault and she still won't go into her room. She wakes up almost every night screaming, and the nights when she doesn't she's tossing like a maniac. The dreamless sleep potions are doing nothing for her either. Madam Pomfrey and Snape both examined them; they are correctly brewed and untampered with.

"Wherever she goes, weather it is with me or without me, she is called names. I heard someone from her own house call her a "traitor", and another call her "whore". I expected to be bad mouthed by my house, but she shouldn't have to take that. The other day a Hufflepuff, A HUFFLEPUFF, asked her if it was me or my father who was better in bed.

In addition to that verbal abuse, she has her physical emotions, mental emotions, and the stress and expectations of her academic work and professors. It's too much, and not all of us can be with her all the time because we have our own work that needs to be done. Ron and Hermione feel the worst, and want to be with her as much as they can, but are finding that they can't. She hasn't even said what happened to her yet. She's told me the… what's that muggle term she uses… cliff notes, but no details.

I sat her down yesterday to discuss this. At fist she thought I was breaking up with her, but once I explained that that wasn't the case she calmed down and allowed me to explain. Once I was finished I asked her what she wanted. It was my idea but she made the decision. Don't try to sway or lecture me or her on this Professor.

"She and I are leaving Hogwarts. We will take our classes and tests by owl, and then go from there. That is the final decision, and we shall follow it with or without the schools permission. We'll be leaving no later than the end of the month; the Holidays are too far away."

**AN: Short, but necessary. Hope it was good all the same. *SMILES* **


	28. Chapter 26

**All Poles are closed. Thank you all who voted.**

**Chapter 26: Dobby's Tale**

Draco held out his arms and caught Harriet as she fell out of the fireplace. A few moments later there was another wall of flames and their trunks and bags appeared. They unloaded them from the fireplace and began to exit the parlor.

"Mother." Draco called out into the silence of Number 12.

Narcissa had been living at Grimwald Place ever since the day of Harriet's attack. She had been right about Lucius. He was not pleased with the things she had to say to him. After they were finished arguing, which resulted in Narcissa getting a fair amount of new injuries, she had packed her bags, left Malfoy Manor, and came to her cousin's house.

"Mum!" Draco called, a little louder.

"Coming." Came Narcissa's voice.

She appeared from behind the staircase, apparently coming out of the kitchen. She embraced her son, then Harriet. They were about to head upstairs to get the teenagers settled when there was another flash of emerald flames from the fireplace in the parlor. They all looked to see a sooted Dobby brushing the ash off himself.

"Dobby?" all three said at once.

The elf looked up at them and smiled widely before going into a low bow.

"Yes, it is Dobby." He squeaked happily.

"What are you doing here?" asked Narcissa.

"Well, when Dobby heard that that Master Draco and Harri Potter were leaving Hogwarts, he went to Professor Dumbledore and asked if Dobby could go with them. He explained that he could still work at Hogwarts but also wanted to help. Professor Dumbledore says that since Dobby is a free elf he can do what he wants and he will always have a place at the school. So, Dobby has come to help, what can he do?"

"Dobby," Narcissa sighed "as excited as you are to help, you do know that we have Kreature here to help us."

"Meaning no disrespect Mistress Malfoy, but Dobby is knowing Kreature a long time and he very grumpy most of the time."

Draco, Harriet, and Narcissa couldn't help the giggles that escaped them and a low mumbling from Kreature around the corner only made them giggle harder. So it was decided that Dobby could stay as a volunteer house elf.

* * *

Harriet sat alone in the library, book in hand, but she wasn't really reading. Draco kept wanting her to talk about what happened between her and Lucius after that Quidditch match but she didn't think there was that much to say. Her scars spoke for themselves and her half healed bruises were still apparent. She could tell that Draco knew from experience what had happened to her, so why did she have to talk about it?

In fact she wanted to forget. That was another reason why she wasn't saying anything. If she talked about it she would have to search her memory for details, and if she told one person (even if it was Draco) everything, then other people would want to know everything, which meant that she would have to keep remembering. If she kept quiet and didn't think about it then the memories would fade and she'd eventually forget. Right?

"Harri Potter, miss?"

Harriet looked around and saw Dobby peeking out behind the armrest of the couch. His eyes were glazed over in a shy manner. Not like they did when one was about to cry but how they did when one was generally concerned.

"Hey, Dobby. What are you doing down here at this time?"

"Dobby was checking in on everyone and saw that Harri potter was not in bed with Master Draco. He thought that perhaps he should find her before Master awakes and panics."

"I'm fine Dobby. I just have a few things on my mind."

Dobby nodded and climbed up onto the couch next to her.

"Would Harri Potter like to tell Dobby?"

Harriet looked back down at the elf. She really saw no harm in telling him, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to. She did see Dobby as more than just a house elf, she saw him as a friend. However, how did she know that he wouldn't tell Draco if she told him? Dobby sensed her unsureness and began to speak again.

"Is it okay if Dobby tells Harri Potter some story about him? Maybe then she'll feel better and wish to talk. Not intending to force you, Miss, just maybe give confidence to speak of whatever happened that is making you scared to say."

In truth confidence was the last thing Harriet felt like receiving at this moment, but she couldn't deny Dobby the chance to try and help her. After all he had saved her life. Twice actually (even though some of his attempts caused her injuries); and she knew that the little elf would always be there to help her and she owed him that. If he thought whatever he had to say would get her through whatever she needed to do, she would allow him to do so. Offering the elf a small smile of consent Dobby situated himself comfortably next to Harriet, took her hand in both of his and began his tale.

"Dobby once worked for a nice wizard family before he was given clothes by them. He did not want to leave but they says that I was going to new family that was about to have a baby. To Dobby that didn't seem so bad. Once he was there however things was not as good as he hoped. Master was all about rules and obedience, even from Mistress who was tired and in pain most of the time as she was close to delivering Young Master.

However, Dobby was a good elf and would do whatever was asked of him. There were some other elves that worked at the Manor but for some reason Dobby did most of the work, in addition to taking care of Mistress. There were sometimes when master would give Dobby chores to do, and he would go to do them, but then Mistress might fall or have a small pain and Dobby would get yelled at for not being there to help her. Mistress would defend Dobby saying that he was busy with tasks Master had assigned, and then get smacked for it. Dobby, being a good elf, defends Mistress then gets beaten by Master. First for not being there for Mistress, then for speaking out of turn and not staying in proper place.

When Young Master was born and War ended, Mistress seemed more relaxed. Thinking that Master would go to jail and she could live life peacefully with Young Master and Dobby. Soon after though Master came back home. Dobby still don't know how or why, but he seemed to have changed some with Young Master and Mistress. Dobby thought that Master had changed from the war, but Mistress was sure that he was acting as he had always done so well no matter how many times Dobby tried to reassure her. She turned out to be right though.

When Young Master Draco was born Master Lucius behaved just like Dobby said he would. He had been kind and his temper more controlling, Mistress said it reminded her of when she and Master first meet, but it didn't last. When Master Draco was about five Master began to change back into his old self. The first time he hit Young Master was when he fell off his first training broom and got mud and grass on his new shirt. Dobby told Master that it was no big thing; Dobby would clean it good as new. Mater then turned and began beating on Dobby. Mistress was out but when she gots home Dobby tells her what's happened. She confronted Master and he began to hit her again too.

The rest is pretty much the same anytime anyone dos something Master did not like he go after them. For years and years Dobby stays. Not only doing house elf duties but also helping Mistress and Young Master when nobody was looking. If he was caught, he was punished, and then they would be beaten again to bring back the pain that Dobby had taken away. He got better though and wasn't caught to often.

When Dobby find Harri Potter, and she free him, Dobby couldn't be more happy than to be away from mean Master. But then he remembers Mistress Narcissa and Young Master Draco, still in that big house alone with Master. So Dobby decided to work at Hogwarts where he could keep watch on Master Draco and when he hears that Master Lucius is going to be gone he looks in on them, but is not seen, he's just there to keep watch. Now Dobby don't have to do that because both have left the Manor and he can help personally again now. Is this helping any, Harri Potter?"

Harriet remained silent as she processed the story again in her mind. The image of that five year old boy being beaten by his father over a few grass stains almost made her want to cry but also to break something in anger. No wonder he had been so rude through the years. He had grown up believing that the world was a place where respect was deserved but the only way to receive it was through beatings and torture. Yet it had all been fake. He was not like that never had been. Something Draco said to her stirred in her mind, it seemed so far away and so long ago.

"_When I was young I admired him. What young man doesn't admire their father?"_

He had meant the beatings. Yet at the time he had been to young to understand. He thought it wonderful how his father could care enough about him to be hard on him and teach him the right ways in life. She briefly wondered how long it was before the admiration stopped, but pushed it from her mind.

She blinked a few times to clear her thoughts and offered Dobby a small smile.

"Actually Dobby, it has been very helpful. Thank you."

She bent down to kiss the elf's head and left the library to go upstairs. As she entered the bedroom that she and Draco were sharing she looked at the bed and observed his sleeping figure for a few moments before closing the door and approaching him. She climbed into her side of the bed and slid herself over to Draco's side.

Lightly, she began to shake him awake. Eventually he started to stir and looked around. When he saw Harriet he sat up, the sheets falling to expose his bare chest, and, of course, the markings upon them.

"Harriet?" He said sleepily "What's wrong?"

She leaned herself into his body and wrapped her arms around him.

"Harriet?" he repeated.

She lifted her head to his and softly kissed his lips. Draco wasn't sure what she was doing but he didn't care. Here, now, in this moment she was his Harriet. The Harriet he fell in love with. He still loved her, of course, but ever since… _then _… she had been anything but herself. For a moment he contemplated turning her onto her back and loving her how they used to all the time. However when she broke the kiss and pulled away, the words that came from his mouth pushed that thought to the farthest corners of his mind.

"I'm ready to tell you."

**AN: Phew, sorry for the wait. It might be summer but it's still busy. I got 5 roles in my community theatre's summer musical, with three hour rehearsals four nights a week. Plus, I'm looking for summer employment, but everything I like isn't working out. Anyway enough excuses, I'll try and get another chapter up soon. **

**Please Read and… Review? **


	29. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: What Happened to Her**

_FLASHBACK:_

"_That was not smart, my dear, not smart at all. Apparently you do need to be disciplined some more. Let's see, what could I do?"_

_Harriet didn't want to know what he could do. Although her mind could come up with a few hundred options on what this man was capable of she still didn't want to know. Lucius let go of one of her arms and used his hand to grab a fist full of hair and pull her head back against his chest. He placed his face inside her raven locks and inhaled deeply. _

_She smelled divine. There was a hint of citrus, oranges perhaps, mixed in with the smell of grass and sunshine, no doubt from the match, and something he couldn't exactly place which he supposed just might be her natural smell. He exhaled through his mouth and chuckled again as he felt her shivers of fear against his body. _

"_I wonder…" he said trailing off at the end and yanking her head to the side. _

_Harriet had a split second to wonder why that hadn't snapped her neck be for Lucius' mouth covered her own. She tried to scream but his tongue forced itself into her mouth, nearly chocking her. She coughed when he pulled away and took a few deep breaths. She felt the pressure leave her arm and tried to pull away again, but a siring pain in her head reminded her that he was still holding on to her hair. _

"_Delicious." He hissed._

_Then he paused. Harriet didn't care how or why. She reached her hands to her head and tried to pry his fingers out of her hair. But no sooner did Lucius go into the daze, he came out of it._

"_Yes." He whispered to himself. _

_Before Harriet could make out what he meant she was on her back, her hands bound to one of the headboard poles and Lucius had lowered himself onto her. As soon as her head stopped spinning and she realized her situation the alarm bells in her head started ringing._

"_NO!"_

_She began to struggle. Moving her legs in an attempt to throw him off, but even she knew it was useless. He was twice her size and it was like being pined under a bunch of weights. She continued to scream and yell, hoping to get some sort of reaction of the mad man on top of her. _

_As much as Lucius loved his victims to scream now wasn't the time for it. He held his hand out to the side and his wand flew into it. He silenced her please and screams then flipped the wand over, running the silver snakehead along her cheek. A few of her tears collected on it but he continued to move it downward. He paused at the top of her sports bra. Harriet silently prayed that whatever he wanted to do he wouldn't but the ripping sound that reached her ears and a pain in her chest told her otherwise. _

_Lucius was ripping the bra off with the teeth of the snake head and leaving two parallel lines of blood on the skin where ever he ripped. Next where her panties. Again they where ripped apart and blood flowed out of the parallel lines on the skin. He set his wand down and began to move his hands around her body. Once in a while he would squeeze a section of skin which caused more blood to ooze out. However he didn't seem to even notice the blood. _

_His hands would move over the wounds and spread the blood around like a lotion. He began to lean forward and paused at her neck. She was still pleading for him to stop and trying to scream, but all that came out was silence. He snapped his fingers and the charm was lifted._

"_Please…please no…"_

_He just laughed at her pleas. He bit her shoulder hard, drawing more blood, and electing another yelp of pain from her. Lucius chuckled again. She had no idea what pain was, he would show her pain. And he would enjoy it. He covered her mouth with his again, reached down for his belt buckle, and was almost done undoing his trousers when the wards went of. Cursing loudly, Lucius undid the bonds on her wrists, slapped her one last time, fixed his trousers, grabbed his wand & cane, and headed out of the room. _

_Harriet lay on the bed breathing heavily. Her head was still spinning. Her whole body ached she wanted to move but her body felt like it was being held down by cinderblocks. Finally she gave up. Her eyelids closed, and the world went black as she fainted. _

_END FLASHBACK:_

"The next thing I remember was waking up in my room with you and my father in there with me. Well, I guess that's it then."

She looked over at Draco who had his head buried in his hands. His body had shaken with anger throughout Harriet's entire story. All he wanted to do was march strait through the doors of Malfoy Manor and kill his father.

"Draco? Draco please, look at me."

Immediately, Draco obeyed. His eyes made contact with hers. For a minute all he did was stare, then pulled her tightly to him.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was horrible, yes. And even though he almost ra… well, he didn't. I know now that I should have told you a while ago about this but I was afraid."

"Shhh… Let's talk about it anymore tonight. I know it took a lot of courage for you to tell me this."

"Courage? Ha, some Gryffindor I am. Not even being able to defend myself…"

"Against a wizard who's twice your age, more experienced, Death Eater, and as dark as they come. Sometimes I think that with the exception of Voldemort, my father is the darkest of all wizards. "

"What if he comes after me again or you…"

Draco put a finger to her mouth.

"If he EVER comes near you again, I'll kill him consequences be damned."

Harriet wanted to argue but he looked so determined and she was so tired that she didn't want to fight now. So instead she just smiled and snuggled into the bed covers. Draco did the same and held out his arm. Harriet rolled over into his embrace. They had always slept in one another's embrace in the same bed, but this was different. Their lower halves were entwined as well as their tops. If anyone were to look into the bedroom there would only appear to be one body in the bed.


	30. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Confrontation: Part I – James & Lucius **

To the people of London time seemed to crawl as the Holidays approached. For Harriet and Draco though there was not enough time. They had become a little backed up in their schoolwork but they were handling it well. They kept wanting to take days off from the work to do a bit of Christmas shopping but after three strait days of "a break" Narcissa said that they would complete their schoolwork or she would return the gifs she bought for them. Of course, she really wouldn't do that, but it got them working again.

In the past few weeks previous Order members had been coming to the house. Lily and James came the most often, and Sirius and Snape came when they could get away from the school for a bit (mostly on weekends). Harriet had relayed her tale even more times now that she had already said it once. She had been right about more and more people wanting to know, but instead of it hurting and making her feelings worse they actually became fewer. It was still a horrible memory, but, in the words of Dumbledore, she wasn't going to let one bad memory stand in the way of all her past and future good memories.

A few days before school holidays were supposed to start Mrs. Weasley showed up and said that she would be hosting Christmas for everyone this year and wanted them to attend. Harriet and Draco both accepted at once but Narcissa wasn't sure how everyone invited was going to fit into The Burrow. Mrs. Weasley just smiled and said she had her ways.

* * *

James Potter set down his quill, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. The work was beginning to pile up with the holidays getting closer, and everyone wanted as much work done as possible before their break time. Slipping his glasses back on, he sat up strait behind his desk and continued his work. Being an Auror wasn't like it had been during the war, but there was always some witch/wizard who was up to no good and James along with the rest of the department were always there to catch them.

"Wotcher, James!" came a cheery voice.

James looked up into the smiling face of Nymphadora Tonks and let out a light laugh. She was wearing a sweater with Christmas bows placed all around it and her hair was a bright red colour with streaks of green. There was no doubt, Tonks could definitely wear Christmas.

"Tonks don't take this the wrong way, but I would suggest keeping the hair one colour." James said trough his laugh.

"Well, I like it." Tonks said back "Anyway, here's that file you wanted. About the guy who…"

"I know what he did Tonks, please don't remind me." He said taking the file and putting t in one of hid desk drawers. "So any plans for Christmas?" he said more lightly.

"Well, Molly invited the family over, but this is mine and Remus' first Christmas with Teddy and we're thinking we might just stay home for this one."

James nodded. He and lily had been invited over to The Burrow as well and was about to say something to Tonks when something else caught his eye. Through his office window he could see Lucius Malfoy walking down the corridor.

"Excuse me." He said to Tonks and got up and left his Auror office.

He made it t the lift area just in time to see a pair of lift doors close behind Malfoy. Sighing to himself, James went back to his desk. He knew that Lucius would have to come this way to leave and he would be ready when he did. The beauty about being head Auror was that you had your own office and if the door was shut and the blinds were drawn no one would bother you.

After two and a half hours of waiting James was about to give up and resort to the idea that maybe Lucius had already passed he minded him, when he saw him making his way back down the corridor. He waved his had and the blinds closed on his windows. He stood in the frame of his office door and waited quietly. As Lucius passed James grabbed him, shut the office door and held Lucius against it.

"You son of a bitch." James hissed in his face.

"Why, hello to you too Potter. Long time, no see. How's the family?" Lucius relied calmly and naturally.

"Don't start that crap with me Lucius. Besides I could ask you the same thing. Oh, wait I don't have to because they left you and I see them all the time now so I know exactly how they're doing."

Lucius lips curled into a snarl and he pushed James away from him. While he had been a little surprised to find that his wife actually had it in her to walk out on him he had remedied that situation, but he still didn't like being reminded of it.

"I don't need you to tell me how my family is doing. Narcissa and I did have a bit of snap but I'm sure she'll get over it, and Draco's merely going through a rebellious phase. You were a teenage boy once James, you remember how it was."

"I also remember how you spent most of _your_ teenage years, Lucius." James hissed "You weren't punished for what you did at the side of that mad man…"

"As I recall" Lucius interrupted "I wasn't punished because you helped defend me."

"Only because I though you were on our side."

"Which shows you how pathetic you people really are. Not even being able to see through the simplest façade."

"It doesn't matter now. That record might have been expunged, but I'm going to do everything in my power to see that you'll spend the remainder of your life in an Azkaban cell."

"On what charges?" Lucius asked amused

"Spousal abuse, child abuse, child neglect, battering, torture, attempted rape…"

Lucius tutted.

"That's quite a list. Too bad there's no evidence so you'll never be able to prove it."

He turned to leave the office but James continued.

"I have all the proof I need."

"Oh, do you? What to have? Markings? Memories? Words? Well, let me tell you something Potter. Markings can be self inflicted, memories can be faked, and lies can be told with words. There are so many possibilities, but here is, what I think, the most interesting one. You once used all your power to help me escape punishment after the war. The whole Winengermont saw you. Now you plan to get me in front of the same courts only to put me away. In the eyes of them I'm one of the good guys. You'll need all the luck you can get to get me in a courtroom, let alone a cell in Azkaban."

James turned away from Lucius and placed the palms of his hands on his desk. Lucius took this opportunity to exit the office, and then turned back.

"By the way James, if I was you, I would put an extra pair of eyes on your daughter. Wouldn't want anything to happen to her." He then left briskly.

James was so lost in thought about how he was going to get Lucius incarcerated that it took a moment for him t process the words. One he did though he ran out of his office and into the corridors but Lucius was gone. Lost. One of many in the crowds of the Ministry.

* * *

Natalie was a young girl, about 24 years of age, with shoulder length brown curls and sky blue eyes. She had been living at Malfoy Manor for a little over month now and she was enjoying it. She had good service, good living and Lucius was kind to her. She had no idea how his wife could have left such a wonderful man, and lover to boot. Lucius had been one of her best costumers when she worked as a street walker in Knockturn Alley. It wasn't her dream job, but at least it paid.

One day Lucius had asked her to go back to the Manor with him and she had accepted at once. Since her arrival life hadn't been too bad. However the fact remained that she was still a whore and Lucius made her aware of that fact every week when he paid her. But it was by far a better life here than the one she had in the alley. The roar of the fireplace broke her away from her thoughts and a small smile crossed her face. From her spot on the master balcony she heard him approach.

She heard him enter the master bedroom but he did not come out and join her. Just as she was about to go back inside she felt his arms wrap around her and his mouth on her neck. She hummed in approval.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Well enough." He answered "I would have been back earlier but these Ministry people… they see you, they want to talk to you then they don't want to let you go, you finally get away from them, and then someone else wants to see you."

Natalie pouted in sympathy and turned to face Lucius.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." He said, and leaned down to kiss her.

While he did he pulled them both off the balcony and into his room.


	31. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Asking For a Favor**

**AN: Thanks to all my Reviewers, Alerters, and Favoriters. **

**Getting close to the end folks. I had originally planned for this to only be about 30 chapters, but that's not happening, so it'll most likely 35 (or closer to 40 if I decide to drag out the suspense that's coming up… maybe). **

Draco landed softly on the side of the road that led up to Godric's Hollow. He knew that even though the small town was mostly comprised of magical people Muggles inhabited parts of it as well. He dismounted his broom and made the last small part of his journey on foot. When he reached the gate of the house he was looking for he almost jumped back on his broom and flew away again, but he urged his feet forward. Threw the gate, up the way and to the front door. Before the idea to chicken out again crossed his mind, he raised a fist and knocked on the door.

He waited nervously for someone to answer. He knew who he would prefer to answer, but of course he had no say in that. All too soon the door was being opened, and he braced himself for the worst. He relaxed a bit when he saw the soft face of the female standing in the doorway.

"Draco. What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Mrs. Potter, um… I was wondering is Mr. Potter home, I have something… that is, I would like…shoot." He said and looked down at the ground.

Lily let out a small giggle.

"Why don't you come inside, Love?" she asked.

Draco just nodded, still not looking up, and entered the house. He heard Lily close the door behind them and felt like he had had just been sealed in a tight enclosed space. He forced himself to stay calm and take deep breaths but it didn't help much.

"Draco, are you alright?" Lily asked concernedly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine." He said quickly.

"Lily, who was at the door?" came James' voice.

The little confidence Draco had been starting to gain immediately deflated again at the sound of the voice, and not a moment later James was entering the hall to see who had arrived.

"Oh, Draco. Hello."

Draco smiled and waved at James, still not feeling very voice confident.

"He was asking to see you." Said Lily.

"Alright the, follow me." Said James.

The men left Lily in the hall as Draco followed James to a side door in the wall. They descended down a flight of stirs and entered a large basement that appeared to be a work area and living space. Half the room looked like an office while the other half had tables, chairs, couches, games (Wizarding and Muggle), and a few muggle devices that Draco didn't know. James noticed Draco staring and smiled.

"This whole basement used to be my office." He said "when Lily and I first got married she would spend time down here with me. I'd sit at my desk and she's sit across from me. Of course with the war and me not being home most nights she said she wanted to spend all the time with me that she could, even if was just sitting silently across from me while I worked." He smiled at the memory. "When Lily got pregnant, even though for a few months she could still come down, she eventually got to the point where she couldn't. After Harri was born she would spend most of her time upstairs with her. Every now and again she would bring her down, but an office was no place for a baby. Besides with Harri's curiosity we had to keep a constant eye on her. When Harri was about one Lily suggested that we turn half the room into a sort of play space her. So we did, and we just kept it. Besides it's also a nice way to have family-time. I can come down here and work. Harri and Lily will play a game or something, and when I have a break I'll join them. It's very nice." He smiled down at Draco who was still starring at the "family space" but listening intently.

Images of a one year old Harriet playing with her toys and sitting on the floor played out before him. A smile crossed his face as his mind wondered into other places, but was brought back by James clearing his throat.

"Sorry." Draco muttered.

"Not at all." Said James lightly "I was just wondering if whatever it is you wanted to see me about should take place in the leisure or office portion of the room."

"Oh, well… um… I don't know. Where would you prefer to have it?"

James smiled again.

"Since your unsure, how about over here." He said leading Draco over to the living area part of the room.

James sat down on one of the chairs and shifted into a relaxed pose. Draco remained standing however and kept alternating between looking at his feet and shuffling them when he looked up. Knowing that his task was not going to get any easier at any point in time, he took a deep breath and just started talking.

"I was wondering if I could ask for something."

"I would think that would be obvious, but what are you asking for?"

"Because I want to make sure it's okay with you."

"No, what I mean is for what are you asking that you want my permission?"

"Oh. Well, I made a promise to Harriet a couple months ago and I want to make good on it. Not all of it at once, see… the promise has many parts to it, and, well, I was going to wait longer, like maybe after school to start making good on it, but after all that's been going on I though I should at least complete the first step of it and save the rest for later." He began to pace

"She has been opening up more and has began to… never mind, and that's good, but I think she still doubts a little how I feel and that my feelings have not changed. So… oh boy…" Draco raised a hand to his hair and ran his fingers through it

"I've never done anything like this… but, see… I didn't even ask you permission to date her, and I wouldn't be asking for this now if I didn't think you would kill me for not asking permission twice." He finished hurriedly.

During all this James had been fighting back a laugh. He recognized some of the symptoms of what he felt when he approached Lily's father and had a feeling he knew what was coming. He let Draco rant on though, quite enjoying going through this conversation from the other side of the fence. When Draco was finished he put on a thoughtful look.

"That's nice that you want to ask Draco, but you haven't actually asked for anything yet so I can't really give you an answer."

Draco gave a defeated sigh.

"Why don't you come sit?" James added, moving to a couch and gesturing for Draco to sit next to him.

Even though he was nervous Draco wasted no time accepting that offer.

"Now, lets start with the first part." James continued "What is this promise that you made to Harriet?"

Draco carefully told him about the promise he and Harriet had made to each other at Hogwarts. He left out intimate details, such as how he and Harriet were in the same bed (he didn't want to die yet), but the rest was accurate. He had been talking to Harriet about his scars and had shown them to her so she could see how damaged he was and how she had not cared. They had then made a promise that no matter what happened they would be together.

"… So I figured that I should probably ask permission this time before I do anything with her. Wait, that didn't sound right…"

"I understood what you meant Draco."

"Oh, okay, anyway that's why I'm here. I wanted to ask for your consent on whether or not it would be alright for me to start making good on the promise that I made."

"You keep calling it 'The Promise', Draco, say what you mean. If you don't ask a specific question I can't give you a specific answer."

Of course James knew what Draco wanted, and even though he knew it was probably wrong to drag the nervous boy along like this, he was finding himself quite entertained by the situation. Draco on the other hand was not amused entertained or anything. but he took a deep breath and hurriedly spoke.

"Iwantyou'reconcenttoaskhertomarryme."

"I'm not sure I heard all the separate words, but I know what you said and I do give my consent. On one condition."

Draco's flash of accomplishment and excitement were immediately gone at the sound of those three words.

"And that is?"

"That you will take the best care in the world of her."

"She is my world, Sir, I wouldn't treat her as any less."

"Good."

James and Draco stood and made their way back up to the main floor of the house. James walked Draco to the door and held it open as Draco collected his broomstick and prepared to take flight. He was about to walk out of the house when he thought of something else and turned back to James.

"You've done a lot for me and my mother lately Mr. Potter, and I thank you for that, but now since you have given me permission to spend my life with Harri… well, that makes us family, so… is it okay if I call you Dad?"

James smiled down at Draco and nodded.

"Alright then." He said and wrapped his arms around Draco.

Draco recuperated the hug before they pulled away. He made his way down the walk and through the small gate, stepping out into the street. He casted one last look at the house where James was still watching him from the doorway.

"Thank you, again, Dad." He said before taking to the air.

James laughed lightly and waved to Draco as he flew off before stepping back into the house and closing the door.

* * *

Narcissa walked up the rickety stairs of Number 12, having just finished closing up the house for the night. She reached the second floor and was about to head to her room when she heard noises coming from down the other side of the corridor. Rolling her eyes she turned and began to walk to the door of Harriet and Draco's room.

In the recent weeks they had started to become… _active_… again, and even though they remembered silencing charms most of the time there were a few when they forgot them, like now. As Narcissa stood outside the door she could hear moaning and hums, but paid them no mind as she casted silencing charms and headed back in the direction of her own room. Most people might think her strange for just allowing them to carry on the way they were, but they were both 17, she knew they loved each other, she knew they had not gone all the way, and besides that she trusted them. Again, some might think her strange for that, but she didn't care.


	32. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Never mine at all. **

**Chapter 30: A Promise Activated**

Harriet was the first one to wake up on Christmas morning. She carefully untangled herself from Draco's arms and went into the bathroom. When she emerged again she stood in the doorway and looked over the still sleeping form of Draco. He looked so peaceful. She made her way back to the bed and sat down on the side next to him. She ran her fingers over his cheek and down his arm. She had gotten as far as his elbow when his hand shot out, grabbed her wrist and rotated them so that she was beneath him. He smirked down at her.

"You little…" Harriet began to say but was cut off as Draco's mouth covered hers.

Whatever she thought she was going to say to him was lost as a moan escaped her mouth and entered into his. When their lips broke apart though Draco continued kissing her along her cheeks and down her neck. Harriet continued to hum in approval as he continued but was slightly surprised when she felt him move her sleeping shirt to expose her breasts.

"Draco, its Christmas Morning." She said trying to get away.

"What's your point." He asked as he began to kiss and nibble her chest.

"W-w-well, we can't do this on C-c-christm… ah…ahh..."

His mouth had closed around one of her nipples and was gently sucking on it. She brought her hands to his hair and ran her fingers through it as he switched to her other breast. After a few more moments he rose up and looked down at her.

"Maybe, you're right. We shouldn't do this now."

"Thank you." She said getting around him and headed back to the bathroom, this time to get ready for the day, and Draco followed behind her.

"However," he continued "at Midnight it won't be Christmas Morning anymore. It won't even be Christmas anymore, so we can continue that then."

"Assuming that I'm still awake for it." She countered.

"I think you will be. Now, let's get ready so we can get to The Burrow before they open presents without us."

Harriet smiled. Draco really was a small boy at heart, but then again most if not all men were. She finished her work in the bathroom before heading out again to get dressed. It took her a few moments to decide what she wanted to wear but eventually she settled on her black broom skirt and a red three-quarter length shirt.

Draco dressed in a smart casual shirt and trousers, but decided to wear a simple suit jacket to dress it up a little. Plus if he felt overdressed he could just remove the jacket and be fine. As soon as they both were ready they left the room and met Narcissa and Sirius in the kitchen. After making sure that they had everything they needed the four of them went to the fireplace and flooed away.

* * *

The Burrow was packed. However Mrs. Weasley hadn't been kidding when she said that she had her ways of making sure that everyone fit comfortably. A warming bubble had been created around the house and half the acreage surrounding it. So people could sit inside and outside, and not have to worry about being too warm or too cold.

Everyone had sent their presents ahead to The Burrow so everyone could open presents together. So currently, the living room, dining room, and some of the kitchen was covered in bows and wrapping paper. No one minded though. Once presents were finished being opened they had balled up some of the papers and proceeded to throw them at each other and stick the bows on and around other people's heads.

* * *

Lucius stepped carefully out of the fireplace and into the parlor of the house he had just entered. He waited a few moments but nothing happened. Obviously the house still recognized him as an Order member. Just another sign of how clueless the members were, they probably thought that after the war he wouldn't come back. Yet here he was, and there was nothing to alert anyone of his presents. He unsheathed his wand and allowed it to point the way to the room he was looking for. Once there he replaced it and entered.

Dobby, who was putting fresh sheets on Harriet and Draco's bed, scurried under it when he heard the door to the room open. He knew it was too early for them and Narcissa to be back so whoever it was obviously wasn't supposed to be here. He listened as the person snooped about. Drawers would be opened, and then closed. Items would be moved or inspected before being put back. When he heard the footsteps go into the bathroom, Dobby peeked out from under the bed and looked at who the intruder was. Once he saw he knew he should go tell Draco or somebody where Lucius was. However he knew that the crack of him leaving would be heard and Lucius would leave, knowing that someone would soon be coming.

Meanwhile, Lucius was looking through all the different items and washed in the bathroom. He recognized the stuff that was used by his son, so he concentrated on the scents and smells of the young Miss Potter. He picked up a bottle, popped open the lid and inhaled. It was one of the same smells he had inhaled that day in her room. It was light with a touch of citrus. Closing the bottle and looking at the label he noticed that it said 'Orange Cotton Body Wash'.

_So that's where the oranges come from. _He thought to himself.

He inhaled the scent one last time before putting it back it was. Not finding anything else to interest him he made his way out of the bedroom and back through the house before flooing out of the same fireplace he had entered from.

* * *

"Harri, may I talk to you for a minute? Alone."

Harriet looked up from her conversation with her mother and Ginny. Draco was leaning over her, waiting for her answer. He appeared to look normal but in reality he was anything but at the moment.

"Alright." She said.

She followed him to a tree near the end of the warming bubble. While it was far enough away for them not to be heard they could be seen quite clearly.

"Draco, we are hardly alone if people can still see us."

"Well, I want them to see us. But this might not go… I mean… some things might sound stupid, and…"

"Draco…" she cut him off with a kiss. "right now you sound stupid. You said you wanted to talk to me so talk. Don't ramble; you have a tendency to do that."

"Only when I'm nervous." He countered.

"Draco, it's me. You have nothing to be nervous about. Just say what you want."

_Say what I want. _He thought. _Okay Harri, you asked for it._

"Do you remember the day we went to Hagrid's, and then we came back to the castle, and I showed you what I looked like without the glamour charms?"

"Yes, I remember." She said softly, running her fingers across his forehead and the top of the left side of his face, currently unglamoured, where there where thin line scars from when Lucius had once 'accidently' pushed him into a glass table. Truthfully Harriet wouldn't be surprised if that story had been edited and he had actually been purposely thrown into it.

"Well, there was more to that night and… you were there."

"Yes I was. So?"

"Well, I was going to wait longer. Maybe until after school, or sometime next year, but lately its all I've been thinking about. I don't want to rush into anything, however even if this happens now at least it will be something. We'll still have all the time we need; we'll just be one step closer than originally planned."

Harriet didn't say anything. She knew what all happened that night and what they said, but could it really be happening?

Draco stepped closer to her and took her hand in his. He was shaking and his face looked almost pained… almost. However he was trying to remain as steadfast as he could as he began to speak again.

"Harri, I have so much that I want to say, but I'll take you advice and get right to it. I've liked you since we were eleven and loved you since we were fourteen. My biggest regret is that I was plain too chicken to tell you before I actually did, and I promise to say it everyday, as many times as you want. I only ask for one thing in return."

Harriet gasped as he got down on one knee and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Harriet Lily Potter. Will you marry me?"

* * *

Up in the garden of The Burrow everyone else had gathered to watch the scene. James had told them they might be interested in watching, but no one was quite sure what was going on. Until Draco knelt down. A collective gasp went around the group and they all waited to see what would happen next. For a few moments there was nothing in the air but a thick sense of tension.

* * *

Harriet stared at the ring in Draco's hand and her breath caught in her throat. For a few moments all she could do was stare at it. Looking back at Draco, she smiled and said in a soft breathless voice.

"Yes." Then louder and more confident "YES!"

Draco stood, sporting a smile that was practically splitting his face and embraced her. They could hear the people cheering up at the house as they broke apart and he placed the engagement ring on Harriet's finger.

* * *

Two loud cracks in the air made the people up at the house turn around. Dobby and Kreature were running towards them at a hurried pace. They stopped at Narcissa's feet and began to catch their breath while at the same time trying to speak.

"Dobby and Kreature are sorry to interrupt, but something has happened." Dobby squeaked out.

"What happened?" asked Narcissa.

"Lucius, Lucius Malfoy…" Croaked Kreature.

"What about him?" James cut in.

"He's been to the house sir." Dobby said "Dobby was changing sheets in Master Draco's and Harriet Potter's room when he came in. Dobby hid as Old Master walk around room. When he leaves Dobby comes out and inspects. Nothing was stolen or out of place. Dobby then goes to find Kreature."

"When Dobby finds Kreature he looked a little panicked." Kreature took over "he tells Kreature what happened and who was in the room. They both do inspections. No curses, jinxes or anything was placed in the room and as dobby says nothing stolen or out of place. Far as we know he might not have even been there."

"Should we tell them?" Lily asked looking over at Harriet and Draco who had sat themselves down and nestled into each other.

"No." Sirius said "let's not spoil this for them."

"I'll go to Grimwald Place with Dobby, Kreature and Sirius." James said "Not that I don't trust you two, but this way we can use wizard magic to check for spells and jinxes. If there are indeed none, then we'll just let this be and keep a stronger guard up. If there is something after all then we tell Harriet and Draco."

After leaving and returning after a short amount of time, not more than 10 or 15 minutes, it was confirmed that Lucius had not left anything behind. No curses, jinxes or anything. In fact it was just like the elves said. If Dobby hadn't seen him they wouldn't have even known he was there. As there was no threat to Harriet or Draco at this point the adults kept the information from them. However Sirius and Narcissa would be redoing the wards at Grimwald Place.

James almost wished that something had been left behind so he could add breaking and entering on the list of charges against Lucius. On the flip side he was glad that there was nothing there that would have caused harm to his daughter or his now future son-in-law. Whom, if he was honest with himself, he had come to see as a sort of son in the past few months.


	33. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Midnight and Beyond **

It was close to midnight when Harriet and Draco left The Burrow. Returning to Grimwald Place they headed strait for their room upstairs. Once there Draco slammed the door shut and immediately began kissing Harriet hard on the mouth. She responded to the kiss but resisted a bit when she realized he was steering them to the bed.

"Draco, oomph…" she said as he pushed her down onto the bed "can't I get changed first?"

"Why?" he asked climbing over her. "They'll be coming off anyway, why get undressed twice?" he finished and kissed her again.

As he kissed her he began undressing her. First her skirt, followed by her shoes and stockings. Harriet tried to work her hands between their bodies to unbutton his shirt but his body was too close to hers. When Draco stopped kissing her she took that moment to flip them over and be on top of him.

"What was that for?" he asked pretending to be annoyed.

"I was feeling a bit exposed and you are still fully covered." She responded as she began to untuck his shirt.

"I suppose that's understandable." He said as she began unbuttoning "I mean with a body like mine who wouldn't want to see it?"

That earned him a bit of a slap but she was laughing so he knew it was all in good fun. He was a bit surprised when she turned around but relaxed when he realized she was just removing his shoes and socks as well.

"There," she said turning back around "now we're even."

"How so?"

"I'm wearing three articles of clothing… you're wearing three articles of clothing."

"Correction. You are wearing three. I am wearing two."

"It's three if you include the belt."

He let out a small chuckle.

"That doesn't count."

"Okay."

She reached down and undid his belt along with the button and zipper of his trousers before pulling them down and sending them to the floor with the rest of the clothing.

"Except now you only have one piece on." She stated.

"Well, I think I can remedy that."

He moved into a sitting position but kept her situated on his lap. He lifted her shirt and flung it out of the way and onto the floor. Once that was gone he stared back at her chest and let out another low chuckle.

"Oh, Harri."

"Well, you said this morning that we might be continuing and I know you prefer this one over the others."

"Actually, it's past midnight now so it was yesterday morning. Secondly, you are correct I do favor this one." He said running the tip of his index finger along the front clip of her bra.

He settled his thumb and middle finger at the base of the clip and snapped. The garment flew open, exposing her breasts to him. she raised her arms to allow him to pull the clothing upwards and be tossed aside.

"Now we are even." He said, before reattaching his mouth to her breasts as he had done earlier that day, (or yesterday morning according to him).

"How s-s-so…oh"

"We're both bare on top, and only have one item of clothing on."

She let out a small giggle as he blew into her ear, which sent goose bumps down her body causing her to shake. She applied pressure to his shoulders, hoping he got the message. He did. Leaning back, he laid down on the bed and allowed her to please him for a while.

She kissed his neck and nibbled at his chest. He hummed and moaned as she brushed and kissed his pectorals before taking one of his nipples in her mouth, as he did so often with her. She then continued to kiss and nibble down his body to the waistband of his gray boxers. She hooked her fingers around the waistband. Draco, realizing what she was about to do, pulled her back up and flipped them over.

"I wasn't done." She protested.

"Well, neither was I. And I promised to finish what I started."

He kissed down her front as she had done with him, only this time when he reached her panties he pulled them down her legs. Once they too had been added to the floor he took her legs and placed them on his shoulders. He looked up her body until he reached her face and paused. Her eyes were closed, she kept licking her lips and her breathing seemed to have become deeper. She knew what he was going to do. He kissed both her thighs tenderly before placing it where they both wanted it to be at that moment.

"AHHH…Draco…"

Draco smirked into her sex and continued his work. As he drank her in she continued to pant and gasp out his name. as she drew closer to orgasm her voice got louder, and when it hit her body seemed to sink into the mattress as Draco lowered her legs. He crawled back up the bed and positioned himself next to her.

"Now, was that worth waiting all day for?" he asked with a smirk.

"Absolutely." She panted lifting herself up and kissing him again. "Is it my turn to finish with you now?" she asked when they parted.

"Of course." He said.

She smiled and reached for his boxers again. Draco closed his eyes, mentally preparing for whatever she was going to do him. He closed his eyes and momentarily thought back on the day.

He had woken up next to Harriet

They had gone to The Burrow and had a great time

She said "Yes."

Draco smiled and grabbed Harriet's left hand. She looked at him, confused. She was going to need that hand. But smiled back at him when he kissed her fingers, the ring, then her fingers again before letting her have it back. Harriet took his erection into her hand and began to rub it. Draco sighed and moved onto back, allowing her full access to his body. This was without a doubt the best Christmas he ever had.

**Ok, a little more Draco/Harri action here. Hope everyone is enjoying the story. Thank you to those who have reviewed, alerted, favorited, whatever. If have not I please ask that you do, and even if you already have feel free to so again. Please. *SMILES***


	34. Chapter 32

**AN: We're gonna make a bit of a jump here, but not much. **

**Chapter 32: Happy New Year **

It was New Year's Eve and Grimwald Place was hosting a small yet pleasant gathering. Of course with all the Weasley's it appeared more crowded, but all the parlors as well as the kitchen were open so it wasn't like everyone was cramped in one space. Hermione wanted to come, but decided that she spent a good portion of Christmas with them she wanted to be with her parents for New Years and Ron even agreed to go with her. Tonks and Remus were there though as well as baby Teddy. Bill and Fleur had brought Victore with them as well. Blaise and Astoria managed to get away from their families and would be at Grimwald place for today, the next, and leave the following. And then of course there was Sirius, Narcissa, Severus, Lily and James.

"Oh my Gods!" Astoria exclaimed from the kitchen where Harriet was showing her the engagement ring she got from Draco.

Draco and Blaise were sitted in chairs near the fireplace while the girls were up by the counter.

"Now we are engaged together!" Astoria continued "Oh, maybe we should have a double wedding, you and Draco, and me and Blaise. Then we would be married together. And then pregnant together. One of us can have a girl and one of us a boy. They would grow up together and…"

"Astoria," Blaise interrupted "you seem to be getting a little ahead of time. Things will happen when they happen."

Astoria however didn't seem to care though and continued.

"They would attend Hogwarts together, be school sweethearts. Then they'll fall in love, get married have their own children and we would all be the Greengrass Potter Malfoy Zambini Family. I'm so happy!" she finished, wrapping her arms around Harriet in a tight hug.

"How much has she had?" Draco asked Blaise.

"I don't know, but I think I'll take her upstairs for a bit." Blaise said standing up "Ask Dobby and Kreature if they could sent up some coffee or tea would ya Mate? I at least want to sober her up enough so she can stand strait at midnight."

"Sure no problem." Said Draco who went to the door to summon the elves.

"Come on Astoria." Blaise said trying to pry her arms off the captured Harriet.

Astoria looked up and her face broke into a large cheesy smile.

"Blaisey Poo." She cried releasing Harriet and enveloping her arms around Blaise.

Draco and Harriet looked at each other while Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it's me. Come on, let's get you upstairs and sobered up a bit." He said picking her up. At the door he turned to Draco.

"You' think with all the potions Snape brought one of them would be a sobering one."

"He thought about it but decided the hangover remedy would be more important."

"Well, she'll need it." Blaise finished before leaving with sighing, cuddling Astoria.

Draco laughed lightly as they left and made his way to Harriet.

"Five galleons says we don't see them till after midnight." He said.

"Ten says we don't see them till morning."

"Deal." He whispered leaning down to kiss her.

"NO!"

Harriet and Draco froze as Ginny approached and stepped between them.

"If you two start going at it you won't stop for at least twenty minutes. Harri, come with me. Draco go find your mother or something." And with that she grabbed Harriet's arm and pulled her from the kitchen.

She pulled her up to the main floor then up the stairs to the library. When they entered Harriet noticed that Luna, Hannah, and Susan were in the room too.

"When did you girls get here?" she asked.

"About ten minutes ago." Answered Hannah "We were all staying at the school and actually owled Professor Black to see if we could come by for a while if we felt like it. Now lets see the ring." She finished in a more girly voice.

Harriet sent a glare at Ginny, who shrugged, before going over to the other girls and holding out her left hand. Immediately the three of them reached for her hand.

"Oh my." Said Hannah.

"It's beautiful." Gasped Susan.

"And it's shinny." Luna said in her usual dreamy voice.

"It looks a little simple."

"SIMPLE?" all the girls yelled, looking at Hannah.

"Well, I mean for being engaged to Malfoy." Hannah continued "I mean you'd think that that he'd probably get like 100karat gold and a 1000 karat diamond. Or something like that. Don't get me wrong it is beautiful, but you hear Malfoy and you think big you know."

Harriet looked back at her ring and tilted her head in thought. She hadn't really thought about how many karats the gold was, and she actually liked the fact of many small diamonds as opposed to one large one. There were seven of them, neatly in a row, on the top part of the gold band.

"Well," said Ginny "That is just the engagement ring. Who knows what the actual wedding ring looks like?"

"I do." Came Draco's voice from the doorway.

"I told you to go…" Ginny began.

"I know what you told me to do. However seeing as that it is only an hour till midnight people are starting to gather together and select their dance partners. So I came to make sure that my spot was safely secured." He said looking down at Harriet.

"Of course it's secure." She answered.

"Good. Now, Susan, Ginny, Luna, your men are downstairs. I suggest you join them since they seem to be uncomfortable standing there girl-less."

Hannah and Susan giggled and left the room. Ginny glared at Draco for interrupting their conversation but left all the same. Luna however took her time standing up and walked over to Draco. She gave him one of her dreamy smiles and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Draco smiled and reciprocated the hug. When Luna pulled away she was still smiling.

"Congratulations Draco, I knew already of course. The Fretterdrapes told me. Only don't tell them I told you that they told me. While they are pleasant, pretty, and protective they are not overly sociable. I just happened to find them by accident one day and they seemed scared. Once I explained I meant no harm to them they warmed up a bit. When you two got engaged they headed strait to tell me."

"That was very nice of them." said Harriet "Only what is it that they do? What do they look like?"

Draco looked at Harriet with a surprised expression. While he knew Luna to be a bit eccentric he couldn't believe Harriet was prolonging this conversation. Luna on the other hand looked happily at Harriet and continued to speak excitedly.

"Well, they're sort of like lightning bugs except that they glow red. At least the males do the females glow pink. They have the body of a caterpillar but they have antennas like an ant. They have two legs and two arms and wings. The males look like a dragon fly and the females like a butterfly. And they always glow when they are happy, or when love is nearby. That's how they knew."

"So… they're like a 'Love Bug'?" asked Draco.

Luna looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I guess that would be an accurate nickname for them. I'll ask them what they think the next time I see them." and with that she sauntered dazedly from the room.

Draco looked quizzically at Harriet "Fretterdrapes?"

Harriet giggled "It's Luna. Over the years I've learned that it's best to go along with what she says and pretend to be into it. Although I admit it is entertaining sometimes."

"I bet it is. Well, anyway why don't we begin to make our way back downstairs?"

"Sounds good."

Harriet stood up and accepted the arm that Draco was offering her. Together they left the library and went back to the party. Time flew pretty quickly after that and before anyone knew it the clock was ticking down the final seconds to the new year.

"5…4…3…2…1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

**Thank you to my brother who helped me with this chapter. (He doesn't have an account but this way he's credited. Lol.) If you are enjoying this please leave a review. *SMILES***


	35. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: An Evening Out **

As it turned out, on New Years day Draco supplied Harriet with ten galleons. Astoria also had to drink two hangover remedies, much to her own surprise. She didn't think she had had that much to drink. The only thing Blaise, Draco, and Harriet could do was cast glances at each other and hide their smirks as Astoria groaned while the potion worked its magic on her aching head.

**(Valentine's Day)**

Draco and Harriet apperated into lit alley in Muggle London and stepped out onto the lightly snow covered sidewalks. Harriet shivered slightly and Draco wrapped his arms securely around her. The continued down the sidewalks, full of couples and lovers enjoying the (technically) one day a year when they could be as mushy as they wanted in public and no one would care.

"Um… Draco we missed the alley." Harriet said looking over her shoulders as the Leaky Cauldron shrunk behind them.

"No, we didn't. I said I was taking you downtown for a night out. I never said we were going to Diagon Alley." He led her down and across a few more streets.

"Why didn't you just apperate us to the location."

"You know, I wanted to take you out for a nice Valentine date but now I've got half a mind to call the whole thing off." He said stopping their movement "Did it occur to you that I didn't apperate us strait there because maybe I wanted some extra time alone with you? Sometime where we could be just boy and girl together, not Potter and Malfoy and be followed by conniving reporters and press agents? 'Cause if you don't want to we can go back to Grimwald Place right now."

"No. I'm sorry, It's just… I guess there's a few things about you that I still don't know. Most…" she looked around at the surrounding muggles, leaned in closer and spoke softer "most of our kind would go strait from one place to another simply because they can. Almost like the less time out and about the happier they are. Huh, look at me stereotyping my own kind."

Draco held out his arms and gathered her into them. She looked up at him and he lowered his face to hers. A few people awed at the couple as they passed by, one elderly woman actually said "Oh, young love" which caused Harriet and Draco to laugh, hence breaking their kiss. Offering her his arm Draco led them the rest of the short way to their destination.

"Here we are." He said leading her to the entrance of a fine looking restaurant in Lancaster Square.

Harriet didn't even have time to read the name before Draco was talking to the seating host.

"Malfoy for two." He said.

* * *

"Make that a lot of things about you that I don't know." Harriet said as they exited the restaurant an hour and a half later. "If any hidden reporters ARE following us, I can already see the headlines. _Malfoy and Potter Date Muggle Style_, _A Night Out of Town_,…"

"_Malfoy Sticks Tongue Down fiancés throat._" Draco interrupted crashing his mouth onto hers, his tongue invading her mouth as he dipped her body to the side.

"No enough about society. We have somewhere to be." He said as he led her into a walk "I would hail a taxi but by the time I got one and we drove we could already be there."

He led her down a few more streets before he covered her eyes with his hands.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

"Hold on."

A few more steps later he stopped and removed his hands. Harriet took in her surroundings and gasped.

"Draco, this is the West End."

"Yes, it is. Now, turn around."

Harriet did as she was told and gasped. In front of her was _Her Majesty's Theatre _with two long black banners that read _"The Phantom of the Opera"_ in large white letters.

"How did you…" she began to say but Draco interrupted her.

"I'll explain later. Come on, let's get inside."

Draco led her inside, handed their tickets to the doorman, and took her the rest of the way inside. Harriet looked around in awe at the building around her. She was even more awestruck when they entered the actual theatre and Draco was leading them to their seats.

"How did you know?" she asked, still breathless at her surroundings.

"Well it started a while ago when I heard you humming in the shower. I found myself listening to the melody and every now and again a word would slip in. I told your mother what I heard and hummed what I could remember. She then loaned me her copy of the book, which I read twice actually, then she lent me a DC player…"

"CD." Harriet corrected him.

"Right, and the… um, libatoro?"

"Libretto."

"Right, so anyway I listened to the music, read the libretto then asked your mother how may times you had seen it. She told me that you never had. That you'd read the book, the libretto, and listened to the music but never seen it performed so I decided to make a day of it. Take you out for an early meal, come see the show, then afterwards, we'd… have afterwards." He finished with a small laugh which she joined him in.

"What about all the muggle money you seem to suddenly have." She asked a little more silent.

"Gringotts trade in. That simple."

"Thank you." She said leaning in and kissing his cheek.

The house light dimmed and the performance began.

* * *

"If had known you were going to cry I would have reconsidered bringing you tonight."

"I'm okay. I always cry at the end of the story, sometimes even in the middle of it. So where to now?"

"That is for you to tell me. We could apperate around the next corner or we can walk around some more."

"How about we walk back towards Charring Cross then decide."

"Alright." He said offering her his arm, which she excepted.

The walk back to Charring Cross took a shorter time than either of them expected. In what felt like no time at all they were standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

"You know, I feel like I've been rushing to the end of tonight, but now I don't want it to end." She said.

"Maybe it doesn't have to." he said slyly pulling her into the alley they had started their evening from placed her back against the wall and began to kiss her.

"Mmmm… I've never made out in an alley before." She said between kisses.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." He said.

They smiled at each other and where about to kiss again when the already cold night became noticeably colder. Even their outdoor wear was no longer keeping them warm. They decided to stop and go back to Grimwald Place. They were about to apperate but then something else made them stay where they were.

"Hello, Draco."

Harriet felt her breath hitch and could feel Draco trembling against her as he turned around. Even in the almost pitch black alley there was no mistaking the figure or its voice. Trying not to let his growing fear get the better of him Draco replied as steadily as he could.

"Father."


	36. Chapter 34

**WARNING: NOT PRETTY **

**Chapter 34: Hell**

Draco groaned as he sat up and put a hand to his head. His body ached and he couldn't seem to open his eyes. After a moment he blinked and realized that his eyes were open and wherever he was was pitch-black. He racked his brain, trying to remember what had happened. However it just made his head hurt more. He gently started to rub his scalp, trying to ease the pain, but stopped when he felt something wet in his hair. Removing his hand from his head, he brought it up to his nose and took a small sniff. He recoiled though when he smelt what it was. Blood.

"Awake at last. After two days I was beginning to think I might have gone too hard on you."

A dim light illuminated the room and Draco saw that he was in some sort of dungeon cell. He watched, trembling, as Lucius stalked closer to him. The tapping of his cane echoing off the stone walls. He tried to back away from the approaching figure but screamed instead as pain shot through his entire body. Lucius chuckled lightly at his son's pain as he continued to stalk casually towards him.

Draco placed his hand on his body and realized that his entire top half was naked. Slightly turning his neck he noticed holes and tears in his trousers as well as being bare footed. The skin that was visible was beaten and bruised and dried blood was scattered about his skin. His thoughts began to come back to him at that moment. He and Harriet had been in the alley after their date, Lucius had found them, and the next thing he remembered was being here in this cell with Lucius' wand pointing at him.

"Where's Harriet?" he asked when he heard Lucius' footsteps stop.

"In the same place she's been for the last few days." He replied in a casual tone "Don't worry," he added at Draco's frightened expression "I've not harmed her… yet." He finished with a smirk.

That sent a wave of strength through Draco; he stood and attempted to launch himself at his father. Lucius stopped him with his wand and used it to throw him at the opposite wall. Draco cried out at the force of the impact and groaned as his skin stung with the pain from it.

"Really, Draco, I thought I taught you better than to behave so poorly. Well, I guess I shall have to do so."

Draco opened his mouth to retort but screamed instead as he felt the hard wood of the cane come down across his back.

* * *

Harriet shook as she lay on the medium sized bed still in her pale pink dress from her Valentine date with Draco and with her wrists tied behind her back as well as having her ankles tied. She had drifted in and out of sleep many times, so often she wasn't even sure what day or time it was anymore. That could also have something to do the fact that the room she was in had no window or clock, but at least there were a few lamps, however dim it might be. She didn't know where Draco was or what Lucius was doing to him. She wasn't even sure if they were in the same location. Lucius had been to see her personally a few times but he had not harmed her. At least not physically.

He had run his fingers through her hair, occasionally giving her cheek or neck a stray kiss, but nothing to signify that he was planning to rape her. He was also feeding her which she thought strange. He didn't bring the food personally but instead had it magically appear on the bedside table and her bonds would come undone. Of course the first time this happened she ignored the food and tried to get out of the room. Unfortunately after ten minutes the food disappeared and her limbs where tied again. So she was stuck on the floor until Lucius showed up and carried her back to the bed.

Since then whenever food appeared and her bonds severed themselves she took advantage of the time to eat and use the loo, which was on the other side of the room, not wanting to be picked up and held by Lucius again. So even though she was fed and was able to relieve herself, there wasn't enough time for her to bathe or wash. She was actually getting to the point where she was considering skipping a meal just so she could get herself clean. She knew she was filthy in general and being so close to Lucius so often just made her feel even more dirty.

When she wasn't eating or in Lucius' company she thought back to that night on Charring Cross Road. Lucius had found her and Draco in the alley and started to approach them. Draco had tried to conceal her with his body as she reached for her wand but Lucius had held out his hand and, without saying a word, both hers and Draco's wand flew into his grasp. Lucius had then unsheathed his own wand and pointed it at them. They tried to disapperate but apparently Lucius had blocked them from doing that too.

He shot a spell in their direction and it hit Draco, who then appeared to have evaporated in a swirl of white smoke, leaving her alone in the alley with Lucius. Before she could react to anything though Lucius had her in his grasp and brought her to wherever she currently was. She had not seen Draco since that night nor had Lucius told her where he was. She would ask about him and Lucius would just reply with a simple 'he's alive.'

* * *

Lucius closed the door of the cell where he left his son groaning in pain. No matter though. He wasn't entirely heartless. In about ten minutes one of his meals would appear. After all, prey was no fun to play with if they were broken. He smirked at that last thought. Making his way out of the dungeons and into the main hall of the manor he straitened himself and his robes out before making his way around the manors many corridors and staircases. It was time to clean himself up and go see the girl.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? MY CHILDREN ARE MISSING!" James roared at Fudge.

"Auror Potter, calm yourself. I am a very busy man and I have more important things to worry about than your alleged missing daughter and her friend." Fudge replied.

"Oh, of course. _Alleged_ missing. That's why I filed that _alleged _missing report, and have been asking these _alleged _questions for the last three days."

"The way I see this Potter is that you were most likely unhappy with your daughters engagement, and she ran off to marry him to spite you. Now you hope to guilt her into coming home with false reports and stories about good men."

"Lucius Malfoy is NOT a good man minister!" James continued to yell "He's a murderer, wife beater, child abuser, kidnapper, rapist…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH AUOR POTTER!" Fudge bellowed "Now, if you intend to keep not only your position but also your job you will stop causing a disturbance and spreading these lies you have about Lucius Malfoy. I will not have a good man's reputation ruined because you believe that he is to blame for your daughter's engagement to his son."

"No one is to blame for the engagement, but I know that Lucius has them…."

"…and is without a doubt taking care of them where as you, Lily, and Narcissa have chose not to."

"Minister," James said in a voice that was quickly becoming desperate "how can you not take this seriously. Narcissa came in here with me the first day, we showed you her markings… "

"That were most likely self-inflicted or that you all put on her to gain my sympathy. Now please Potter, I am I busy man and have a lot of work to do. I suggest you go back to your job and be thankful that you still have one."

Wanting to argue more but knowing it would do no good, James left fudges office. Instead of going back to his own however he took the lift to the atrium, stalked angrily through the crowds and commotion before turning into a vacant fireplace and flooing out of the ministry.

* * *

Severus Snape sighed as he sat in his parlor and poured himself a glass of firewhiskey. He knew it was too early to start drinking, but after three days he was finally able to slip a potion into Lily and Narcissa's beverages that would put them to sleep for more than two hours. It had become apparent very early on that unless forced to sleep, they were not going to. It hadn't been easy on him or the men either but they knew that in order to stay strong and keep going they needed to sleep. No matter how hard or harsh it was to do so.

Lily, James, Sirius, Narcissa, and himself had been staying at his house on Spinners End. It was a chore trying to get Narcissa out of Grimwald Place, and James just couldn't bear to take Lily back to Godric's Hollow knowing that everything there would remind her of their missing daughter. So Kreature was looking over Grimwald Place, Dobby was looking over the Potter's home and substitute teachers had been found quickly by McGonagall to take over his and Sirius's classes at Hogwarts so they could be with their friends. Horus Slughorn had come back to take over for Snape, and Remus Lupin was filing in for Sirius. A rushing sound broke Snape from his thoughts. He looked over at the fireplace and saw James emerge from it.

"Got enough there for two?" he asked gesturing towards the whiskey.

Snape summoned another glass, poured some of the amber liquid into it and handed it to James.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Snape asked.

"Not to be rude Severus, but I would very much like not to discuss the reasons why I am currently here and not in my office."

Snape nodded, knowing James well enough to know not to push the issue.

"Where is everyone?" James asked.

"Lily and Narcissa are asleep, finally, and Black is still passed out from last night."

James nodded and took a large gulp of his drink. Silence passed between the two men for a moment before James spoke again.

"Where? Where could he have taken them? Not Malfoy Manor, we checked there, and that's too obvious. Narcissa said that she knows of some old family homes and properties, but since she knows about them he wouldn't take them there. Never-the-less she summoned one elf that works at each one and all confirm that they are not at any of those places. So it would have to be somewhere that he knows about but never mentioned to Narcissa. But where? WHERE?" he finished drowning the last of his drink.

* * *

Harriet heard the turning of the door handle and tensed up. She heard him enter, heard the door close, and listed to the soft footsteps as they crossed the carpet to her position. She felt the dipping of the bed, then the cold touch of his hand as he began to stroke her neck. She whimpered as she felt the coldness of his breath as he lowered his mouth to her ear.

"Hello, my dear." He said softly.

She tried to recoil from his touch but wasn't very successful. He leaned himself down lower and began to caress her neck with his lips. He sat back up almost immediately.

"Mmmm…" he said to himself.

He got up off the bed and made his way to the bathroom. For a few moments there was silence them Harriet heard what sounded like a shower turning on. Lucius reappeared and made his way over to her. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it was pain when he grabbed her arm and yanked her up.

"Now, I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully. I'm going to give you exactly two minutes to go into that bathroom, strip and get into that shower. You then will have ten minutes to wash yourself, and when you are done another two minutes to dry and redress yourself. You will then come back out. If you are not finished dressing you will come out as you are. However when I release your bonds if you are not in that other room in 10 seconds then I will haul you in there and strip, wash and dress you myself. Are we clear?"

She nodded.

"Alright then, go."

He snapped his fingers.

Her bonds came undone.

She raced as fast as she could towards the bathroom. She made it. She went to close the door but Lucius' voice stopped her.

"I never said you could close the door."

"You don't expect me to…"

"What I expect my dear is that you get yourself clean. Time is ticking. You don't want me to come in there do you? Or perhaps you do."

Not wanting to push her luck, Harriet hid herself behind the door, stripped and raced into the shower. Lucius smirked and summoned her discarded clothes to him. He levitated them in front of him and preformed a cleaning spell on them. Some might think it strange that he knew that spell, but it had come in handy during the war if he needed to clean his Death Eater robes in a hurry. Once they were clean he made some…modifications before returning them to the bathroom and waited.

He heard the shower turn off and waited. Her gasping shriek brought a smile to his face.

"Time is ticking my dear. Perhaps you require some assistance?"

He heard her choke out a sob and knew that she was dressing herself. She obviously was trying to stay away from him for as long as possible.

"Time's up. Do I have to come in there?"

He heard her choke out another sob before he turned and saw her backing out of the bathroom. He smiled again knowing that she didn't want him to see the neckline he made when he turned her dress into more of a nighty.

"Turn around." he said softly.

She shook her head, silently pleading that he would just retie her and leave her on the floor. No such luck. Lucius pointed his wand at her and pulled her over to him. He caught her in his arms and fastened her wrists in front of her before re-tying them and then doing the same to her ankles. At first she thought it strange. Normally her wrists were tied at the back, but that was the least of her thoughts when she felt him raise her arms and placed himself between her bound arms. She hoped he would only put them around his neck, but instead he brought his arms up through them as well and slid hers down to his waist.

"There." He said leaning back on the propped up pillows "That's better isn't it? I bet it feels nice to be all cleaned up." He said fingering her still wet raven locks.

All Harriet could do was whimper and shake. No it wasn't better. She did like the fact that she was clean, but the fact that Lucius was here didn't make it better at all. She wanted to go home. She wanted her parents. She wanted Sirius. She wanted Draco. She wanted out of… wherever it was she was. Tears began to fill her eyes and Lucius tightened his hold on her.

"Shhh…" he soothed "Come on, no tears." He said brushing them away and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent and kissing her scalp.

"What do you want?" she breathed out.

"I want a lot of things my dear, but for now I'm content right here." He said settling deeper into the pillows, Harriet's arms bound around his waist, her head on his chest, and his fingers playing with her hair.

* * *

Down in his cell, Draco lay still on the makeshift bed in the corner of his cell. Fresh wounds and burns covered his exposed flesh, but there was nothing he could do about them or the pain. So he did the only thing he could do. He prayed. He prayed to whatever God or deity existed that someone would find them. someone would find him and Harriet and rescue them from this Hell.


	37. Chapter 35

**I swear it was my intent to post this before Christmas but then my regular Holiday Traditions got screwed up and I didn't have a lot of time because I was rushing everywhere. I'm still not 100% happy with it. **

**I'm sorry for making you wait so long and thank you for sticking with the story and all the wonderful lovely reviews. Merry Belated Christmas and Happy New Year. **

**WARNING! Assault and More evil Lucius (he's almost done, I promise)**

**Here We Go…**

**Chapter 35: Morsmordre**

Severus sat on his bar stool in a rundown pub in Knockturn Alley. As much as it sickened him to be back in this place, which was a common hang out place for Death Eaters during the war, he had a reason. He needed to revisit his Death Eater days. Harriet and Draco were being held by one of the best and he had to figure out some way to be better.

After nearly five days and still nothing being done by the Ministry to find Harriet and Draco, James had gone into work and pulled every file he could find about Lucius and the war. Unfortunately, Fudge had caught him taking the files to his office and demanded that James return them. James of course refused and kept walking.

Later that night some of Fudge's lap dogs called on the house at Spinners End, took the files back and told James that he was suspended until further notice and the only reason why he wasn't terminated was because Kingsley Shacklebolt had put in a good word for James and claimed that he was temporarily insane because of his missing daughter. Fudge was still convinced that the children were safe and unharmed but consented, if not for anything else than to get Kingsley out of his office. What the Ministry didn't know was that James was able to copy the files before they were taken away, so he still had information to work with.

The bartender handed Severus his drink which he accepted gratefully. James wasn't the only one facing problems. Sirius was constantly seen with a drink in his hand, Lily was literally making herself sick with worry, and Narcissa had become more of a cationic statue than a person. Severus himself was trying desperately to keep a level head, for himself and everybody else, but even he too was beginning to lose what little faith he had. If he knew Lucius as well as he thought he did then by now there were very limited options on the conditions of the children.

He drowned his drink with one last gulp and ordered another one. While the bartender busied himself Severus looked around the pub. He had to think like a Death Eater if he wanted to get his hands on Lucius before he killed one or possibly both of the children, and just being here in this old place was helping. He remembered the talks and the celebrations that the Death Eaters had held here after a raid or a successful night of killing. Every now and again Voldemort himself would join them. It made Severus sick to think about those days.

"SNAPE? SEVERUS SNAPE, IS THAT YOU?"

Severus looked around and spotted the table in the far corner where three men were calling and waving to him. Severus groaned as he recognized who they were. There had been a total of six Death Eaters in Voldemort's most intimate circle. Himself, Lucius, Bellatrix Lestrange, Bartimus Crouch Jr., Walden McNair, and Augustus Rockwood. At the moment it was Crouch **(Yeah, I know not book accurate, that's why It's Fiction.)**, McNair, and Rockwood who where calling out and waving at him to come join them. Reluctantly, Snape picked up his drink and made his way over to them.

The spy sat with the former loyal Death Eaters and pretended to enjoy the relivings of the war and everything he had to do to maintain his cover. The other men talked with smiles on their faces and sighed as they relived their favorite times. Severus sipped his drink and tried not to throw up at the memories that he swore he would never visit again began to surface.

"…and Morsmordre. Oh, those were the best times."

Snape's eyes snapped up and he could have sworn he heard a click inside his head. Politely finishing his drink and making up an excuse to leave, he left the pub and headed as fast as he could back home.

* * *

Silent tears escaped the corners of James' eyes as he continued to pore over the copied files he had from the Ministry. Being an Auror he knew the importance of time in missing person's cases, and the time in this case was coming up on five days. He kept thinking about what Lucius had said to him that day at the Ministry… _"… I'd put an extra pair of eyes on your daughter, wouldn't want anything to happen to her"_… Then he thought about what Draco must be going through.

"James?"

The quiet whisper broke him from his thoughts. He looked up to see Lily, Narcissa, and Sirius looking at him. At first he hardly seemed to recognize any of them. They all looked terrible, he knew that, but to see it so clearly in front of him just seemed to make it all the more real. Lily approached her husband and took him into his arms. Sirius led a blank-faced Narcissa to an armchair and helped her sit down. A flash of green illuminated the room just then and Snape stepped out of the fireplace, without even bothering to brush himself off, and headed strait over to James.

"Morsmordre." He said breathing heavily.

"What about it?" asked James "It's a spell. The one that Voldemort and his Death eaters used to fire their symbol into the sky whenever they killed or were victorious in a battle. Which was sometimes the same thing."

"It was also a code." Severus continued "If a battle was a loss, or even if Death Eaters had to flee in general they would say 'Morsmordre' and floo or disapperate from where ever they were and met at the castle. Morsmordre Castle."

There was silence in the room while Snape's words were pondered. James was the first one to react. After clearing his throat and blinking a few times he spoke.

"So this Castle was what exactly?"

"Basically it was the Death Eaters equivalent to Grimwald Place. Except of course Grimwald Place was seen as more of a place of hope. Morsmordre was a place for pain. Not all torturing took place in people's homes or offices. If a Death Eater found…'a favorite' they would bring them to Morsmordre. Some of the highest in the ranks even had their own privet rooms there so they wouldn't have to be too far from their 'little ones' or 'beloved pets' as they referred to them." he spat.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"I'm getting to that, Black." Severus continued "As I said Morsmordre was the Death Eaters answer to Grimwald Place. It too was protected. Voldemort himself was the secret keeper for the castle. Only he alone could reveal its location and the Death Eaters were sworn to silence, similar to an Unbreakable Vow, but not as powerful. Which meant that as long as Voldemort held power Death Eaters could not refer to it, except to each other or Voldemort."

"I still don't see…"

"How can you not, Black. Think about it. Lucius was Voldemort's second-in-command. As the highest ranking he had a set of privet rooms. Because of the oath though he could not speak of it, not even to Narcissa…"

"That's where he has Harriet and Draco." James suddenly said.

"That is my thinking, yes." Severus said.

* * *

Harriet sat on the bed rubbing her sore wrists.

Draco was breathing heavily in his cell.

Lucius smirked as he sipped his drink, eyes closing as the warm breeze crossed his face through the open window. The scent of the sea filled his nostrils. It had been years since he had been back to Morsmordre yet the place looked exactly how the Death Eaters had last left it. He had even found papers lying across his old desk that he had been working on the last time he was here. The place was extremely neat and clean which led him to believe that the castle must have been enchanted to clean itself every so often.

The ex-Death Eater finished his drink closed the window and sat down at his desk. Twirling the empty glass in his hands he thought about what he might do today. It had been two days since he had seen either of the two teenagers he was keeping captive. He wondered if he should leave them alone for a while longer. Let them think that maybe he forgot about them, and then return to see them recoil even more. He remembered doing that with his pets during the war. It was wonderful to see the fear that spread across their faces when they realized they were never really rid of him at all.

Maybe he would visit the girl later, if for no other reason than to spend some time in his room. He had been sleeping in Bellatrix's room since had put Harriet in his. He didn't mind too much, he and his sister-in-law had spent many a night together in her room and sometimes in his. Her husband never minded because he had mistresses of his own. However it still wasn't the same sensation that one gets from sleeping in their own bed. For some reason that last thought brought no comfort to him. He had stopped denying himself the fact a long time ago that he was lusting after his son's girlfriend, now fiancée.

He had figured that out last November when he had confronted her after the Quidditch match. It had not been in his plans to rape her, although the thought had crossed his mind while he was thinking of plans, but it didn't sound appealing at the time. Once he was in her room though, his whole plan changed on the spot. He did accomplish most of the things he wanted to do, each time hoping to break her, but every time he thought he had her defiance kept hanging on. It wasn't until he had flung her onto her bed and held her form in his arms did he realize exactly what it was he really wanted to do to her.

Laughing lightly to himself, Lucius set down his glass, gathered his cane & wand and left his old study. He casually made his way through the corridors of Morsmordre, in no particular hurry to go anywhere. He decided that he would go see the girl for a while and who knows; maybe he would get a chance to sleep in his own bed after all. Even if he didn't act fully on his lust tonight, it didn't mean that he had to leave. Too bad he didn't think of that earlier. Being in the same room all the time with her might have not been that bad of an idea, but it was the sense of not knowing when he would be back that made him decide against it. That didn't mean he had to leave every time though.

He opened his bedroom door gently and peeked inside. Harriet was lying down, ankles and wrists tied, with her eyes closed. He knew she wasn't asleep so he saw no point in being quiet. He shut the door just loud enough that she would here the click of it closing and the lock that followed. He sat himself next to Harriet on the edge of the bed and softly began to caress her cheek.

"I know you're awake, my dear." He said tauntingly

"Don't call me that." She snapped.

"Why? It's what I've always called you."

"And it has always bothered me."

"Oh, why didn't you tell me that earlier? I could have come up with something else to call you."

"I'd rather you not call me anything."

Lucius blinked and let out a short laugh.

"Your defiance has returned I see."

"It never left, it's just has had some time to reload itself."

"Hmmm…" Lucius sighed, releasing her bonds, pulling her up to him and continuing to move his fingers along her flesh "I have actually just thought of an idea to which some of our problems can be solved."

"What 'Ours'?"

Lucius ignored her.

"I feel that with keeping you and Draco both here, I'm not being a very gracious host. I do try and keep the amount of time I spend with you both equal but if I spend a longer amount of time with one then I feel like I am neglecting the other one. So, I have thought about it and decided that I am willing to let one of you go."

Harriet gasped but the sudden flash of hope was gone in a second. He said he would let ONE of then go. That meant that one of them would have to stay. She didn't want to be anywhere within any distance of Lucius, but she would never sacrifice Draco to him either.

"And," Lucius continued "I have decided that you can help me choose. Personally I already know which one of you I would prefer to stay, but I will listen to your perspective. What do you say?"

Harriet shook her head. She couldn't think about it. He had just confirmed that she and Draco were in the same place and she hated to think what he had been doing to him in the time that they had been away. However she felt the only way to do this was to play into Lucius' hand, so she asked the only question she could.

"Which one of us is your preference?"

"My preference," Lucius said "would be to let Draco go, and have you stay."

"Why me?" she asked in a choked up voice.

Lucius chuckled darkly.

"Oh, Harriet," he hissed "do you really don't know why? Everything that I have done to you, it was never about you. It was about Draco. I knew the feelings he had for you and to see you hurt, would bring him twice as much pain as would to you. Then once I got close to you, the fear that rolled off you, it was delicious. The more I hurt you, the more you screamed was so pleasurable. When I first began I believed it to be added pleasure from what I knew my actions would do to Draco but quickly realized that wasn't it. It was Lust. Your pains, your screams, it made me want you.

"But that has nothing to do with what we were talking about. As you may or may not know, most likely not, Natalie, my mistress has been called home by her family to Edinburgh. Which means," He ran a long finger down her neck and pulled one of the straps down from her shoulder and paused "Well, I think we both know what that means."

He turned her in his arms and collapsed his mouth onto hers. She tried as best as she could to push him off but he lowered them both down onto his bed and trapped her beneath him. He removed his mouth from hers and began assaulting her neck and shoulder. She protested but he didn't care. She could cry, scream and protest all she wanted but there was no way he was going to stop.

He ripped the nighty he had made out of her dress which exposed her breasts to him. He began to attack them as his hands continued to rip the material covering her body. Her petite body was shaking under his causing him to become more aroused as she attempted to fight him off.

"That's it Little One," he spoke into her ear "struggle, fight, squirm. It's wonderful."

He continued to assault her body and she continued to struggle. However her strength was beginning to fade and she knew she would be running out soon, then he would be free to do what he wanted and she would be powerless to stop him. But as long as she still had strength she was going to use it. Lucius snapped his fingers and his top layers of clothing evaporated before he descended upon her again.

"Are you growing tired already, Pet. I'm just getting warmed up."

"THEN MAYBE I SHOULD COOL YOU DOWN!" Came a new voice.

***GASP* who's there? **

**Just another fast note I moved my pictures to my Deviant Art Account. The link is on my profile. Please Review. **


	38. Chapter 36

**Good News: I Got a Job! =)**

**Bad News: Having Job Cuts into FFN Writing Time. =( **

**WARNING: ASSULT**

**Chapter 36: Rescue & St. Mungos**

Lucius sat up slowly, aggravated that he had been interrupted, again, but at the same time feeling a little triumph and looked at the figure standing in the doorway.

"Get. Off. Of. My. Daughter." James said through gritted teeth, pointing his wand at Lucius.

Harriet kept her eyes closed. She had to have passed out or something, for surly she was dreaming. She was hearing her father's voice in her head, but he wasn't there. No one else was there. She was alone with Lucius, she didn't want to be but she was. She felt herself being pulled up and slumped over Lucius' arm. She had no idea what happened next but the next thing she heard was her father yelling out again and her body falling face down into the softness of the bed.

* * *

Draco yelled out in pain again as Sirius and Snape tried to pick him up off of the stone floor of the cell. The air smelled of blood and sweat. Both men where trying not to choke on their breath as they tried to remove the beaten boy from his prison, but so far nothing had worked. He was in so much pain that every time they touched him or tried to levitate him he would cry out in pain. They had looked around for something to transfigure into a cushion or litter to carry him out on, but found nothing.

"Black, will you stay here with Draco? I'm going to go find a fireplace and call St. Mungos. Hopefully they will be able to move him less painfully than we can."

Sirius nodded, and Snape rushed out of the cell. Draco began to mumble quietly and Sirius carefully lifted the boys head and placed it in his lap.

"Sirius?" Draco rasped out.

"Yes, Draco, I'm here." He replied softly.

"Dreaming?" came another rasp.

"No, you are not dreaming." Sirius reassured him "I'm really here. So are Severus and James."

"Harri?"

"I don't know. James went to find her. Severus just left to floo St. Mungos. We're getting you out of here kid. You and Harri."

* * *

James looked around the unfamiliar corridors of Morsmordre Castle. Lucius was playing with him, that much he knew, it was all a game to him. However, this was not a game to James. The image of Harriet trapped beneath Lucius, her screams he heard as he looked for her only to find a situation that he had dreaded for five days. He was able to stop it this time, but that meant nothing for the other days the children had been trapped here.

He froze as he heard Lucius' laugh echo around him. It was so dark that even the light at the tip of James' wand didn't seem to light up a lot. Forcing himself to keep as calm as he could, James turned slowly on the spot, trying to place where the laughter was originating from. He had finished his second circle when he saw a flash of light coming fastly towards him. Before he could react, he was hit, and was flown back into a wall. He heard Lucius' laugh again, only this time it wasn't an echo. It was right in front of him.

"You seem to be losing your touch, Potter." Lucius said, smirking.

James stood up, pointed his wand and Lucius, and took aim.

* * *

Harriet clutched the sheet that she had taken from the bed closely to her. She had tried to follow her father out of the room but her legs had given out as soon as she had stood. Plus, half of her clothing was destroyed leaving a grand portion of her top half exposed, so she took the sheet from the bed an wrapped it around her. She didn't like it, but she didn't have much choice either. Now she was shuffling along the corridors trying to listen or catch sight of any activity in the castle.

A banging noise from behind drew her attention. She went towards it slowly, keeping her ears open for anymore sounds. A crash reached her ears and sent her path down another corridor. She came to another section of corridors and wondered for moment if she was going in circles, but then out of the corner of her eye she saw flashes of light and heard a yell.

"Dad." She breathed to herself.

* * *

"Sir, I'm sorry, but you can't go in there now." The young Medi-Witch told Snape.

Normally at those words Snape would have argued, but all he did was stare at the set of doors that a team of healers had just taken Draco through. He had been able to get in contact with St. Mungos at Morsmordre and they responded to his call almost immediately. A team of healers had been sent to the castle and were able to move Draco less painfully to the hospital.

Snape had gone with them while Sirius and a few other healers stayed behind to try and locate Harriet, James and Lucius. Draco had been a little reluctant to leave Sirius' presents but at the sight of his own beloved godfather next to him he'd calmed down a bit. They had then rushed the beaten boy as fast as they could to the hospital. Snape had tried to follow his godson into the secluded ward where the healers were taking him but was then stopped by the Medi-Witch's hand on his arm.

"Sir, are you alright?"

Snape came back from his thoughts and looked at the young healer.

"I'm fine." He replied shortly "I would suggest you start preparing another room now for…"

"We already have prepared it." The witch said "Or are at least in the process of doing so. When the others are found we'll be ready to treat them right away."

"Thank you." Said Snape "If no one minds I'm going to wait here." He said going over to the wall and taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"No, it's alright. Is there anything I can get you?"

Snape looked up at the healers face. Her face held a genuinely concerned look and appeared to really want to help.

"I am alright, thank you." He said "However, is there a two way mirror or floo system nearby so that I can use to contact his mother." He looked at the doors again.

"I can do it." She said "Just tell me where to contact her and I'll do it. Then you can sit and wait if you want or if you really…."

"Thank You." He said again, and hoping she would understand even gave her a small smile.

The witch smiled back and hurried off to contact Narcissa.

* * *

Harriet ran in the direction that she had heard her father's voice from. The flashes of light had stopped and she hoped he was alright. The corridors were hardly lit so she kept her ears open for any sound. Unfortunately, listening doesn't do much good when silencing spells are used. A hand emerged from the darkness behind her and clamped tightly over her mouth.

"Hello, my little mistress." Lucius cooed in her ear "Miss me already did you? I know, we keep getting interrupted, don't we?"

He turned his body and Harriet felt herself being pushed up against a wall. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to look around. Where was her father? Surely… he wasn't… No. She squinted her eyes as the tears flowed faster and felt Lucius begin to assault her again. The hand over her mouth prevented her from screaming, and being trapped between the wall and his hard body stopped her from being able to do more than squirm, but without hope of getting away. She felt the sheet around her body drop and Lucius' tongue on her skin, causing her to let out another silent scream and squirm harder as he laughed at her attempts. His hand had just found her breast and was rubbing her nipple when a sharp crack filled the air.

Lucius yelled and backed away, causing Harriet to fall to the floor. There was another crack and another. Then silence. She heard Lucius say something, but she didn't understand what, and heard him chuckle before one final crack silenced him.

"Enjoy Hell." Said another voice. "HARRI!"

Harriet felt the vibration of the floor as the voice ran to her. She slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes to see the blurred face of her father looking back at her. Slowly she lifted her hand and touched his face. He was real. He was really here.

"Dad…" she choked out before falling into her father's embrace ad doing the only rhing she could at that moment. She cried.


	39. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Snape's Protection **

Draco felt the pillow under his head and the warm blanket covering him. He hated sleeping on his back and tried to turn over, but as soon as he moved a large pain ripped through his side. Yelling, he fell back onto his back and took a few breaths before slowly opening his eyes. He shut them again almost immediately. Even though the room was lit very dimly, after five days in a lightless dungeon his eyes were sensitive. He tried again and this time was able to form a small squint, but it didn't last long and his eyes shut themselves again.

"Draco?" a seemingly distant voice seemed to say.

Not being able to form clear words at this point, Draco just let out a groan from his throat and attempted once more to open his eyes. This time blurred shadows danced across his vision. His eyes began to close again but re-opened them. He did this a few more times and eventually his vision began to clear. It wasn't pristine but at least now he could make out profiles. He rolled his head to the side and took in what he could see of the person by his bedside.

"Mum." Draco said his voice hoarse and dry.

Narcissa sighed in relief and ran to the door of the privet hospital room.

"HEALER!" She yelled, before going back inside and smoothing her hand over Draco's head as they waited for the Healer to come in.

* * *

Harriet was sitting up in her hospital bed, eyes open but not really looking at anything. She was scared; there was no other way to put it. Even with being out of Morsmordre, and Draco being safe, and her parents and Sirius surrounding her she was still so scared.

When she first arrived at the Hospital they had run every test possible around her, including a sexual assault one. Most of the outer test came back as positive, which had been obvious from the markings clearly visible on her skin. It had been the inner test that had shattered her. Positive. At first she couldn't believe it. There was no way that Lucius raped her without her knowing. Then she thought; did she really know anything?

She had spent five days in dark room tied up while being held captive by a mad man. Most of the time, with having no real concept of time she would just find herself falling asleep and waking up not knowing how long she had been asleep. There were times when she tried to force herself to stay awake and end up waking up with no memory of falling asleep. So maybe it was possible that Lucius had assaulted her without her knowledge, and the thought made her sick. She was sure that if she opened her mouth she would scream or throw up, maybe even do both. So instead she sat there, eyes swollen and bloodshot with her jaw firmly shut.

* * *

**AFTER FIVE DAYS IN CAPTIVITY, CHILDREN ARE FOUND AND **

**RESCUED **

_After being abducted just outside of Diagon Alley on Valentine's Night, newly engaged couple, Harriet Potter and Draco Malfoy, have been found and are currently residing in a privet ward at St. Mungo's Hospital. No word yet on their conditions as their families and hospital staff have refused to let the media anywhere near the seventeen year olds. However a few reporters were able to catch up with the parents of the two teenagers and were able to get a few answers out of them however short or simple they were. _

_We have gotten word from James Potter, Head Auror of the Ministry of Magic, that the children were being held captive by none other than Lucius Malfoy, father of Draco. As many know Lucius Malfoy was found innocent of his Death Eater crimes and was set free after the war. Now, in light of this situation questions have begun to arise in regards to not only his crimes but to his home life as well. When asked how they had been positive it was him who abducted Miss Potter and Young Malfoy Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy was brave enough to step forward and tell her side of the story. _

_She rolled up the sleeves of her robes where there were permanent scars…._

Cornelius Fudge threw down the article he was reading and marched angrily to the door of his office. He didn't have to finish the article to know what it would say, because the ending result would be the same. Lucius Malfoy was dead and James Potter was to blame. He had specifically told Potter to stay away from Lucius Malfoy and give up the idea that Harriet and Draco were in danger. Now one of the best wizards he had ever known was dead, and Potter was spreading his lies to the media. Even using his own daughter and fiancée as leverage to his pack of lies. Finally, fudge reached the Head Auror Office and went inside. Kingsley Shacklebolt looked up as he entered.

"I want Auror Potter arrested for murder, defying orders of a superior, and leading the media. Grab Tonks, I want him in a courtroom, sentenced and in Azkaban as soon as possible. Preferably tonight."

With out even waiting for Kinsley's response, Fudge left the office.

* * *

"Excuse me." Said a young medi-witch.

Lily and James looked away from their sleeping daughter and to the door where the healer was standing. She made a silent signal, telling them to come out into the corridor. Getting up from their seats, Lily and James followed her,

"Well, we have some results that while not entirely good, could have been a lot worse."

"Who do they regard?" Asked James.

"Ms. Potter, Auror Potter. The inner assault teats. We got the report back we got no results on anything major so we decided to test everything. It turns out that her hymen is still intact, but there's evidence of aggressive fingering."

"So, you're telling me that that sick son-of-a-bitch finger fucked my daughter not only against her will but also while she wasn't aware of it and couldn't defend herself!" James bit out loudly.

Lily gasped at her husband's language and the young healer began to look slightly terrified and the look James was giving her. James saw her fear and looked away, exhaling loudly.

"I'm sorry." He said more calmly turning back to the healer "I'm not angry at you. I just wish there was some way to bring back the dead so I could kill him again." he said the last bit more to himself. Taking another deep breath he continued to speak "You said that her… hymen is intact though."

"Yes it is. It looks like it was attempted to be broken but couldn't be, which might be why there is so much finger damage."

"I believe I can supply that answer."

Three heads turned to see Snape walking down the corridor towards them.

"Supply an answer to what Severus?" asked Lily.

"After Lucius broke into the Heads dormitory I took it upon myself to supply Harriet with a stronger form of protection. A potion that is complex, time consuming and requires an extremely great deal of patience; depending on how strong you want the content of the potion to be. When I attended the New Years party at Grimwald Place I poured it into her goblet when she set it down. It gives off a small odor at first then adapts to the taste around it so by the time she got back to her drink it had already dissolved, and since it is tasteless as well she never knew it was there."

"What did you give her?" asked the Healer.

"An old Chastity Potion. There are many forms. The most common being _Pure Wife_ that High class fathers would usually give it to their daughters at a certain age to make sure they remained pure until they took to the marriage bed. The form I gave Harriet though is known as _Willing Chastity_. It means that the woman's virginity will remain intact until she willingly and consciously gives it away. So, she can never be raped. Assaulted, unfortunately, yes, but never truly raped."

"So, that means…"

"So long as Harriet is unwilling, no matter how hard anyone tries, her virginity shall remain."

There was silence amongst the group for a few minutes, and then Lily flung her arms around Snape's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Severus. Thank you for protecting her."

Snape gave a small smile and looked over Lily's shoulder at James. He knew not to expect a hug from him, but from the look on his face and the glassy colour of his eyes, he knew he was grateful. James nodded and mouthed a lighted 'Thank You' at Snape and Snape nodded back in return while pulling out of Lily's embrace.

"Is that true? Really?" came a small voice.

At first they all wondered where it had come from then they looked back toward the room. The door had been left wide open and Harriet was starring at them all with wide eyes and a half hopeful look on her face.

"Is that true Professor? You gave that to me?"

Snape entered the room and stood beside his student, looking down at her he saw the praying look in her eyes and knelt down so they were eye-to-eye.

"Yes, Harriet, it is true. I apologize for giving it to you without your knowledge but I wasn't sure if you take it if I told you what it was. Forgive me for that."

"Of curse I do." She began to sob "Thank You." She leaned into him and he pulled her close. Smoothing her hair and she let out soft sobs into his robes. The Medi-which smiled and dismissed herself as Lily and James watched the scene with soft looks on their faces.

"Is this a bad time?"

Harriet looked up from Snape's robes and saw Draco standing in the doorway. He was dressed in the white pajamas and pale blue robe the hospital had given him and Narcissa was right behind him, hands placed gently on her son's shoulders.

Snape stood up and went to stand in the hall with Lily while James and Narcissa helped Draco into the room and down into the chair by Harriet's bed. She reached out her hand and he took it right away. They leaned in close to each other and their foreheads met. They were still fore a moment before Draco leaned in and softly placed his lips to hers.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!"

The whole group froze as Fudge, Kingsley and Tonks appeared in the doorway.

"What are you waiting for Kingsley? Do your Job."

By this time the healers had appeared and everyone had their eyes on Kinsley. Slowly and reluctantly the Auror made his way over to James. He gave a silent 'I'm sorry' to his friend and turned him around, holding his wand to James' wrists.

"James Potter, you're under arrest for insubordination, defying orders of a superior official, Leading the media, and the murder of Lucius Malfoy." Handcuffs formed on James' wrists.

All through Kinsley's statement the room began protesting, but no one was listening. Tonks has her head low, trying no to show the minister just exactly how she felt about him and being there. Kingsley lead James out of the room, Lily tried to follow, but Tonks caught her, shaking her head.

"The Ministry apologizes." Fudge said to the surrounding healers "We shall accommodate you for your wasted time and you can get back to working on the people in this hospital who need real help."

"Minister," said one healer "they do need help…"

"Please," Fudge interrupted "There is no need to pretend for me. I have no interest in what ever stories these people told you to tell but it is useless." He then addressed the people in the hospital room "I suggest all of you clear out now, and be grateful that I'm being merciful for not ordering all of your arrests as accessories. Tonks, just in case they don't remember where the exit is, help them to it will you. I have to back to the Ministry. I have a Murder trial to arrange."

Without another glance at anybody fudge apperated away, leaving behind a set of shocked healers, a sobbing Lily, stunned Narcissa, an aggressive Snape, worried Draco, and a hyperventilating Harriet. One of the healers noticed and ran to help the teenage girl but it was no use. She had been through so much and having her father arrested right in front of her, and having the Minister spouting that she and everyone else were liars was something she just couldn't believe. Eventually her lungs gave out and she fainted.

"As much as I hate to say this," Tonks said softly "I have my orders, no matter how much I don't want to obey them."

"This ward has a privet Floo System." Said one of the healers "We can allow you all to use it. Get the kids back home and in bed, then we can come and continue treatment there."

"But the Minister…" Narcissa started to say.

"The Minister told you all to leave St. Mungo's, and he told us to attend to those who needed real help. Well, whether he likes it or not, they do need help. And we will gladly continue to provide it in or out of the hospital."

"And, all the Minister told me to do was to show you out." Said Tonks "So really, as long as you leave. I did my job. You did leave. He said nothing about keeping the Healers away."

"Then it's settled."

The adults all thanked to healers profusely, then helped to get Draco and the still passed out Harriet down to the privet Floo. They thanked the Healers and Tonks once more for helping them and Flooed themselves back to Grimwald Place. It was the House that had the most protection and the effects of Harriet and Draco were still there as well. Plus, the healers would have extra help with Dobby and Kreature there to lend a hand.

**Am I the only one who wants to kill Fudge right now? I really hate that Guy. Thank you all who have been reading and sticking with me through this story. **

**Review Worthy? Please. *SMILES***


	40. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Ministry of Mayhem**

Harriet walked casually through the atrium of the Ministry of Magic, feeling more like herself than she had in almost three months. Some Ministry personal shot her looks of admiration as she walked passed them, others shot her looks of hate and or disgust. She knew why of course. The ones who gave her hated looks was because they had been large supporters of Cornelius Fudge and blamed her and her family personally for his imprisonment.

She entered the lifts at the end of the atrium and waited patiently as it took her to the floor she desired. She would be more welcome there than she was in the atrium. A large portion of the people who occupied those offices had supported her and her family during her father's trial, which incidentally had turned into everybody's trial. Or at least the 'everybody's' who had been involved in anyway in the works of Lucius Malfoy in the recent moths. Of course the trial had not gone as Fudge had planned. He expected the whole Wizengamot to be on his side and that the trial would be less than an hour.

He had been wrong however. When James had pleaded Guilty do disobeying orders but Not Guilty to Murder the court wanted an explanation. Fudge thought the whole thing was a waste of time, but James, along with everyone else, submitted their memories into the court pensive, most just going back to November when Harriet was attacked. Narcissa's and Draco's however went all through their life, and Severus even submitted some of his in which Lucius confessed his crimes and even how he got out of them. Including the one where he admitted to betraying the Order. Harriet and Draco where also asked to supply their memories of their time at Morsmordre.

The presentation of the memories took almost a week to get through. There was sufficient evidence that Lucius Malfoy had been nothing but evil and the world was a better place without him. Also it showed that James killed him not only in his own self-defense, but in his daughters as well. The day that was the worst was when the Morsmordre memories were shown. Draco had been forced to watch what happened to him in the dungeon and Harriet had seen exactly what Lucius did to her while she was unconscious. By the end of the week the only person in the courtroom who wasn't convinced the whole thing was self-defense was Fudge.

He kept insisting that Lucius had been a good man and was murdered while protecting Harriet and Draco, and that all the memories shown during the trial were false, the truth serum was fake, and that everyone was lying. Even when various healers who had been in duty at St. Mungos submitted the results of their findings and memories from the night that Harriet and Draco were brought into the Hospital, and were submitted to the same truth serum, Fudge still didn't believe a word of it.

Finally, being fed up with the Minister; Amelia Bones addressed Fudge and told him to show his own memories of Lucius Malfoy to the court. That was how he got caught. The images were fuzzy, distorted, and the voices were cutting in and out. The Minister had then paled and started babbling, but it was no good. The memories were false. Fudge might have had a big mouth and a high-and-mighty attitude but his magic was sloppy and there was nothing to be done.

The Wizengamot had then insisted that he be subject to the same truth serum that he had claimed had been tampered with. He refused at first but then Amelia Bones pointed out that, if the Minister really had nothing to hide the serum would not have an effect. The whole court room was buzzing now and Fudge was trying to get the attention off of him and back to the trial. It was no good though.

He drank a bottle of the serum and all of his secrets about Lucius Malfoy came spilling out. Everything they had ever discussed, every place they ever met, and secrets that they shared. As the serum wore off, Fudge knew what this meant for him. His lip trembled with anger as he realized the situation. Everyone's eyes in the courtroom were fixed unblinkingly on him.

Fudge had then been overthrown by the Wizengamot, arrested by the Aurors, and was sent to Azkaban. The remainder of the trail against Harriet, Draco, and James proceeded with Amelia Bones as Head Judge in place of a non-existent Minister. She along with the rest of the court considered the whole set of incidents to be the act of self-defense and that they would give real compensation this time for the events endured, along with a little extra for Draco and Narcissa for having been trapped with Lucius for so much longer. Needless to say that every paper and magazine was having field days like nobody's business.

A bell sounded from inside the lift and the doors opened. Harriet exited the lift and made her way down to the office she desired. She lifted her fist and gently knocked on the door. A kindly spoken 'Come in' answered and she went inside.

"Madame Bones?" Harriet said.

Amelia Bones looked up from her desk.

"Miss Potter!" she said happily "Come in, sit down." She gestured towards the two chairs opposite her.

"Thank you, Madame Bones, but I really just came by to drop this off to you." Harriet replied, handing a creame coloured envelope to her. "It's an invitation. Draco and I were hoping that with all you've done for us these past few months, you might attend our wedding? But don't feel obligated that you have to, it was just something we thought…"

"Miss Potter," Madame Bones interjected. Harriet stopped talking and waited while Madame Bones stood up and approached her "I would be honored."

Harriet smiled as the older woman embraced her. As she pulled away Harriet looked at the ground and bit her lip before smiling at her and turned to leave.

"Miss Potter." Madame Bones called after her. Harriet stopped and turned back, lip in her mouth again. "What else is on your mind?" she asked kindly.

Harriet looked uncomfortably at the chairs in front of Madame Bones' desk and silently asked to sit. Madame Bones smiled and nodded. Harriet sat down while she closed the door.

"Now, Miss Potter, what did you want to ask?"

Harriet took a deep breath.

"I know that it is probably none of my business but has there been anything new that has come up about…well…"

"I know what you are trying to ask Miss Potter and I can say that there have been some developments, though not many. All we know for a fact is that for as long as Cornelius Fudge held office he discussed most of his thoughts and decisions with the late Lucius Malfoy, and by so sharing was basically running things the way he wanted them run.

Aurors have made many different trips to Azkaban to interrogate Fudge about his various dealings and decisions at the Ministry. The more serious ones being the ones about trials he over saw and the people he sentenced. The results were heartbreaking. Files and cases, some going back as far as the war. Those were the worst. All those innocent lives, all the innocent souls, condemned to cells and Dementors.

Of course the further we dug the more clearer it became that it was true that Lucius had been the loyalist of all Death Eaters and not of the Order. Also that most if not all of the names of the innocent given to the Ministry came from him and he vouched for his true comrades. Fudge had the whole system backwards. He took the word of Lucius and put innocent people in Azkaban while at the same time clearing and freeing Death Eaters.

Anything Lucius told him he believed. I am ashamed to say that I witnessed so many trials in which Fudge would override, convict, and sentence to imprisonment or execution. So many screaming and crying that they were innocent and begging, pleading to be heard. I approached Fudge a few times on the subject to only confine the people whose names we were given to investigate and make sure of the facts. He told me to put a lid on my conscious and do what I was told. And, while most of the true Death Eaters were caught and imprisoned they were mostly second or third class circle and extreme few were actually first class.

The Ministry wants to provide some sort of compensation for the innocent and/or their families, but nothing seems enough to make up for nearly 16+ years of pain. Oh my God. I'm sorry Miss Potter, forgive me." She said, wiping the tears that had fallen during her story.

"It's alright." Harriet assured. She had shed a few tears of her own as well.

"Anyway," Madame Bones went on "on to happier news. How are preparations for the wedding going?"

Harriet smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Well, between my mother, Mrs. Weasley, and Narcissa, I feel like I'm not doing anything. They do ask what my opinions are and if I have any ideas, but then they tell me to relax, and not worry, don't overwork myself. How can I overwork myself if I'm not doing all that much work to begin with? It's my wedding shouldn't I be doing or at least helping with all the work that goes into it?"

It was Madame Bones' turn to laugh.

* * *

"Hello, Beautiful!" Draco said as Harriet entered the kitchen of Number 12.

Harriet smiled and sat down at the table with a sigh. Draco turned away for a moment but then approached her with a covered plate and a goblet.

"Lunch for my Lady. Jambon et fromage grillés avec un côté de jus de conserves au vinaigre et de potiron, tout servi avec amour près veuillez agréer l'expression de nos salutations distinguées."

"Draco, I'm not in the mood for 20 languages."

The blonde boy smiles and lifted the cover off of the plate.

"Grilled ham and cheese with a side of pickle and pumpkin juice, all served with love by yours truly."

Harriet's momentary sour mood was instantly gone at the sight of the practically charred sandwich. She looked up at Draco and burst into laughter. Draco frowned then looked at the food, his face falling.

"I did something wrong didn't I?"

Harriet, still laughing, stood up, took Draco's face in her hands, and pulled him into a kiss.

"The gesture was lovely, but I think the only thing edible here is the juice." She said, beginning to giggle again.

"I'm sorry." He pouted.

"Don't be. Now, come on, let's see if I can teach you how to make a sandwich suitable for consumption."

She kissed him again and, still giggling, led him over t the stove.

**AN: See, it's starting to get happy again, a little bit. **

**Please Review? *SMILES***


	41. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Moving Along**

"Could you have made it stronger?"

Snape looked up from his book and looked over at his godson. It was early afternoon and Grimwald place was actually quiet, so he and Draco had taken to the library. He also had a feeling what Draco was referring to but he wanted to know for sure.

"Made what stronger?"

"The Chastity Potion. Could you have made it stronger?"

Snape sighed and closed his book, before standing from his chair and reseating himself next to Draco on the couch.

"Stronger in what way, Draco?" He asked.

"Stronger in way that _he _couldn't have… that it would have been impossible to… was it possible?"

"I cannot provide a full answer for half questions Draco."

Draco sighed in annoyance and took a deep breath.

"Could the potion have been stronger in the way that my father could have kept his filthy hands off of her, or more so… out… of her?"

Snape sighed again. He knew that somewhere inside Draco was blaming himself for what had happened to him and Harriet during their time at Morsmordre. Although he had been told he had nothing to blame himself for, Draco was still trying to take responsibility for at least something.

"Yes, I could have, BUT," he said quickly as Draco opened his mouth to speak "if I had done so the potion would not only have taken longer to create, but then there would be no telling when she would receive it, and not only would it have protected her from others, but from you as well."

Draco looked puzzled now.

"But, with me she would have been willing."

"It wouldn't have mattered. The potion I gave her allowed her to be intimate with those she was willing to be intimate with. Had I given her a stronger one, as you are suggesting I should have, willingness would not have mattered."

"Alright, was there one that could have affected someone else but not me?"

Again, the Potions Master was forced to sigh.

"Draco there are many different forms. I could go on all day explaining major similarities and differences as well as the most minor of them. I gave her the one I felt would protect her the most while at the same time still allowing you two to be intimate, and also knowing that I had the perfect excuse to give it to her as soon as I could. Now, why are you taking all of this so hard? I understand your situation about being back in the hands of someone you thought you'd finally escaped from, and having to endure severe amounts of pain, but…"

"I promised I'd protect her. I promised and I couldn't. I haven't told anyone this because I know they would just say it was silly. It wasn't a promise I DIDN'T keep, it was a promise I COULDN'T keep. Whenever I'm alone, or she's not looking I think about it. I think about the situation and what I maybe could have done and come up with nothing. There was nothing I could have done to stop him from doing anything to either of us."

Draco stood up and left the room. He headed upstairs where he knew Harriet would be. He found her in their room, reading a textbook by the fireplace. With everything that had been going on with them they had fallen so far behind in their schoolwork it was clear that they would not be graduating with the rest of their seventh year classmates. Not that they would have gone to the official ceremony anyway but the fact remained that while others in their year moved on they would still, technically, be in school.

"I know your there, Draco." She said not looking away from her book "You're the only one who will try to be silent yet manage to still have such loud and heavy breathing."

"Sorry." He said approaching her "I came up here with the intention of talking to you, but then I saw you reading and didn't want to interrupt."

"Why not?" she asked closing her book.

"Because the way your nose crinkles up when you're concentrating it just too cute."

"I do not!" she said, immediately lifting her hand to cover her nose.

"Yes, you do." He said, lowering her hand and giving her nose a short peck.

He knelt down and sat on the floor in front of her chair and smiled up at her. She rolled her eyes casually and slid down next to him. They scooted closer to each other and embraced. She nestled herself into his side, placing her head on his shoulder and him placing his head on top of hers.

"Have I told you yet that I like your new soap?" he asked.

"No, you have not said it. But with the way you've been smelling me since I switched to it I had a feeling you did."

"I do. It's different, more floral; you never told me why you switched though."

Harriet took a deep breath.

"I switched because, at Morsmordre, when you father allowed me the courtesy of washing myself, he knew which soap I used. And before you ask, no I do not know how he found out. All I know as that somehow he knew, so when we got home I had a few things to do and one of them was to get rid of my soaps and change them as quickly as I could. I did finish the open bottle that I had but all the unopened ones I donated."

"I'm sorry." He said

"Don't worry about it. I'd actually been considering trying out different soaps, it just happened sooner than I expected it would."

"That's not what meant. I meant that if I had been able to keep you away from him…"

"Stop. Stop right there." She said sternly looking up at him. "I will not have you ruining my uneventful day by trying to explain why you feel you should hold responsibility for what happened to us. I know you talk to yourself and think of ways to do so, even when you think I'm not looking, but you should know I'm more observant than that."

"I'm sorry." He said again.

Harriet sighed softly and stood up. For a moment Draco thought she was going to leave the room, but all she did was cross to the bed and pull a small card from one of the nightstand's drawers.

"Here." She said holding it out to him as she re-approached and sat back down.

Draco took the card from her hand and looked at it.

_Healer J. Malloy_

"She's a psychiatrist/therapist from St. Mungos, and probably the only Medi-Witch with Muggle patients, but she's very nice."

Draco continued to look at the cards information as Harriet continued to speak.

"I started seeing her not long after we left Hogwarts. It was actually just after I told you about what happened after the Quidditch match. Even though I was telling people what happened, something still just didn't feel right with me. So one day when you and Narcissa were out I flooed to St. Mungos and checked myself in. I asked if they had anyone special for those kinds of experiences and they said they did. It turned out that her specialty is in the field of trauma and abuse, and not just physical but mental as well. When she was young she was abused too, but instead of making it her weakness she turned it into strength. Now, she uses that strength to help others that have been through abusive periods in their lives.

"She doesn't push for information and she won't force you to say anything that you don't want to. She does have an office at the hospital but I was only there for my first appointment. Every other time we've met it's been in a social setting. She said that with some patients it's more comfortable to be out and about because then you might not feel as trapped or confined as you would in an office, but she gives them that choice since one might just want a session to be as privet as possible, but most of her patients prefer the open conversations. That's what I preferred. It actually made me feel more like I was talking to a friend rather than a Healer.

"After Morsmordre I started going back, and very frequently. I never told you because I didn't want to give you something else that you would no doubt try and blame yourself for. I'm not going to force you to go see her, but it is something that I think you should consider. I have only had to deal with the torture of your father for a handful of months, whereas you've had and suppressed it for your whole life. Please, Draco. Tell me you'll think about it."

Draco had read the Healer's card several times by this point but every word Harriet said to him lodged in his brain. He looked over at her. The look she was giving him the light shimmer that glazed her eyes. She was silently begging him to see this Healer. To get help and move passed not just from Morsmordre, but from the rest of his abusive life. A small smile graced his lips and he watched as a glimmer of hope filled his girlfriend's eyes.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

Harriet sat at the kitchen table and stared hypnotically into her tea cup. It was the first week of June and Draco had his first appointment with Jacqueline Malloy today. She offered to go with him for his first appointment, but he insisted that this was something he needed to do by himself. That had been this morning at about 9am, just after breakfast, and now it was almost lunch time. Actually it was almost 1pm now, so technically it was passed lunch time.

"Hello, my beautiful fiancée."

Harriet looked up and smiled before standing up and throwing herself into Draco's open arms. They embraced tightly for a few moments before connecting their mouths in a passionate kiss. She moaned softly into his mouth while his hands caressed her arms and back.

"How did it go?" she asked when they pulled apart.

"It went well. Truly, it did. I'll admit when I first met her I was feeling nervous, but then the way she talked the way she approached the conversation, it just gave me the confidence to talk to her. It wasn't like a Healer appointment at all; it was like a conversation with a friend, just like you said. She even talked to me about things that she endured and how even though our situations were different, some things could have been similar and that would help me more because then she could tell me how she guided herself away from those situations. Harri, I don't know why I feel so happy about this. I just spent roughly 3 hours going over my earliest memories of childhood and my father's actions towards me, yet I feel so free."

"I felt the same way. See, you're working on moving on. It's not like you're remembering it but keeping it, you're leaving it. Like a room filled with stuff…"

"You have to know, what you want in the room, and what to put into storage." Draco finished and Harriet laughed.

"She told you."

"Yes, she did. And I do know that I want nothing of him anywhere in that room. The only thing from now on that I want in there is you, and anything having to do with you. All my memories of my father are going into mental storage boxes, and if there does come a time when I need to access one of them for any point of reference…"

"You can always just put them away when you're done." Harriet finished this time.

"That's right. Now there was something else that I was not quite done doing yet."

He reattached his mouth to hers and spun them around so that she was against the countertop. Carefully he lifted her up being careful so her head wouldn't bump the cabinets above. They sighed and moaned softly, only breaking when air was necessary before locking lips again. Harriet began undoing the top buttons of Draco's shirt while he smoothly ran his hands underneath hers, beginning to pull it up…

"NO!"

They broke apart looking for who had spoken, when Draco felt a tug on his pants.

"No!" Dobby repeated. "Upstairs is for kissy kissy. Not kitchen. No, no, no." the elf squeaked.

"Alright, Dobby, alright, we're going." Draco said removing Harriet from the counter.

As the two teenagers left they could hear Dobby bustling about, muttering to himself.

"Making kissy kissy in the kitchen really. People eats in here!"


	42. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: Bonded**

**("****I don't own Squat****")**

**WARNING: Wedding Night Stuff Ahead **

**August**

Harriet looked at her reflection in the floor length mirror and tried to calm herself. Her stomach was full of knots, her pulse was rapid, and she was sure that her heart rate was well above normal. She watched herself as she took a few deep breaths in an effort to calm down.

"Harri, it's okay." Hermione said appearing in the mirror behind her.

"I'm nervous as all Hell." Harri groaned out.

"I understand, but standing here, staring at yourself in the mirror won't make that go away. You're beautiful, you're wonderful, and you've only got about twenty minutes before you have to leave this room so start pulling yourself together."

Harriet nodded to her friend but knew that it was easier said than done. Today was the day she had dreamed about for almost three years. Granted it had come up much faster that originally planed but to her it didn't matter. She was getting married today. She was marrying Draco today. She woke up a Potter and she would go to bed a Malfoy. She was currently standing in one of, what she supposed must be many, parlor rooms at Malfoy Manor.

She and Draco had discussed a few places on where they should get married, from the garden of The Burrow, to the grounds of Hogwarts. Lily and James suggested the little chapel in Godric's Hollow but the idea was quickly dismissed, because even with the light quest list there was no way everyone would fit in there, especially Hagrid. Harriet had been about to give up when Draco had approached her with an interesting scenario. He suggested that the ceremony be held at Malfoy Manor.

Harriet had been stunned at first that Draco would suggest that and tried to explain that there had to be another place. She didn't want Draco to have to be subject to any thoughts or memories that he had of his life at the house of his father. He had actually found that a little humorous and said that she was right about things that had happened there. However there were other reasons why he thought it would be a good place.

With Lucius dead and Draco being the only son, heir, and of age the Manor was his. Nobody had even been to the Manor since Lucius' death and after a few more sessions with Healer Malloy, Draco decided he wanted to go back and see what had happened to the Manor with it have being unoccupied. At first when he entered the Manor every memory that he had put into the 'storage' of his mind fought to get out. However, he stood strong, took a deep breath and began to walk the corridors of is childhood home.

When he returned to Grimwald place that evening he seemed a little grim but still happy. He was proud of himself for what he had done and decided that it was time for some changes. It was then he spoke to Harriet about the wedding and where it should be held. He wanted to change the way people viewed the Manor and his family. The Malfoy name had always been dark, even if it didn't always mean Death Eater, the name had always had some form of dark ties and the manor was a perfect replication of that. Draco said he wanted to change that. Make the Manor and the family his own. Not the way the old family had decided to run it for so many generations, but the way he wanted to run it. Start again with his own family and any future generations that may come out of it.

"Harri, you ready?"

Harriet came out of her musings and looked up at Hermione, Astoria, and Luna, who were surrounding her. She glanced up at the doorway and saw her father waiting for her. Taking one last deep breath, Harriet stood up, touched her neck, where the diamond necklace that Draco had given her for her 17th birthday sat comfortably, smiled, and nodded.

* * *

"Congratulations, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Thank You, Minister Shackelbolt."

Kingsley smiled and hugged her.

"You know, there is no need for formalities outside of the Ministry."

"I am aware, but as you addressed me formally I did the same to you."

Kingsley laughed, patted her shoulder and began to make his way through the reception. Harriet watched him go with a light heart. It had been down to Kinsley and her father for the Minister of Magic position and while James had been the favored one, he supported Kinsley and remained Head Auror. Kinsley was doing wonderful so far, and Harriet hoped that he would hold the office for a long time. She didn't fancy him having to clean up Fudge's messes, but even with being in office for a short amount of time, the changes he had brought into the Wizarding world were more than apparent.

She continued to look around at the small sea of guests that attended hers and Draco's wedding. Of course their families were there, some of their more favoured professors, closest friends, some of which who doubled as the bridal party (Maid of Honor - Hermione, Bridesmaids - Astoria and Luna. Best Man - Blaise, Groomsmen - Ron and Theodore.). Then there were a few Ministry workers, close family friends, and even a few new acquaintances that had helped Harriet, Draco and their families during the past span of months. One sight in particular that caught her attention caused her to bust out laughing and she hurried to find Draco. When he saw her and the look on her face he was momentarily puzzled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Well, let's assume that the Godfather of the bride/cousin of the groom is undoubtedly trying to make an impression on a certain Healer Therapist that said bride and groom have both been seeing." She then made a head gesture to the dance floor.

Draco followed her nod and saw that Sirius was dancing with non-other than Jacqueline Malloy. Sirius was talking and Healer Malloy had a faint but noticeable blush on her cheeks. As she spoke to Sirius and he smiled at her the blush immediately darkened. Sirius then leaned down to whisper something in her ear, and while neither Draco nor Harriet knew what he said they had a pretty good idea of what it was along the lines of as Jacqueline immediately went three shades darker. Harriet and Draco looked at each other and turned away from the scene.

* * *

If Harriet thought she was nervous before the ceremony she had now idea how she felt now. After the reception broke up and people started to leave Harriet and Draco bid them all goodnight and returned to the upstairs levels of the Manor. Narcissa had insisted that they take the master suite as they were now the heads of household. Draco started to argue about where she would sleep, but she said she was going to Spinners End. Draco covered his ears at that point and said he didn't need to hear that, which made Harriet laugh. She noticed the chemistry between Narcissa and Snape long ago.

Now, this was it. She was here in the Master Suite at Malfoy Manor. Still wearing her wedding dress, and leaning against the front left bed post, staring at the perfectly made bed, with its red and silver silk sheets and large white feather pillows. It looked so perfect and made her butterflies, already in her stomach, feel more like humming birds. Her fingers were playing with her necklace, and she doing her best to keep her breathing shallow and even. She heard soft footsteps on the carpeted floor and sighed as she felt Draco's arms wrap around her waist.

"Nervous?" he asked softly kissing her neck.

"A bit, yeah." She said in a breathy tone.

Draco let out a small laugh and turned her to face him. He had changed out of his dress robes and stood before her now clad only in his dress slacks and white undershirt. He kept one arm around her but lifted the other one to gently cup her face in his hand. He gently lifted her head so that her watery green eyes were looking into his soft blue irises. He saw the love she had for him but he could also see her nervousness and hesitation.

"You know, we don't have to do this tonight. We have the rest of our lives to…"

"It's not that." She interrupted "I just keep thinking about all the times we've had, holding, kissing, touching. So many times I just wanted to say 'Who cares' and go all the way with you, but… huh, I don't know what to say now. I've thought about this moment so many times in my head but now that it's here… I guess I'm just finally getting the sense that this really is happening, and while I might have pictured it, I have no clue how to… I mean… Oh my god." She gasped and turned away from him.

Draco smirked behind her and kissed her neck again. He knew she would be the nervous virgin type. Not the kind who got rid of it because they didn't want it anymore or just because they felt one flash of arousal and jumped the first boy they found. No, she was the pure type. The type who held onto it, even when they were tempted to give it up, they still held onto it.

She had come close to un-willingly losing it twice with his father, and whether that was a factor now he didn't know, but the fact she was willingly about to give it to him was catching up to her and he knew that she was beginning to feel a sense of preservation. Even if she did love him and wanted him to have this precious item, she was nervous about losing it.

"Harri, while I might not know or fully understand what's going on inside that pretty head of yours, I have a pretty good idea. Just know this. It's okay to be scared. It's okay to be nervous. We have both wanted and waited for this for some time, and believe me I'm more than ecstatic that it's finally here. However, I'm not going to be the man who would toss you on the bed and rip you to shreds or rut you like an animal. No, tonight I hope to make slow, passionate love to my new bride, and make her feel the wonders and pleasures of being bonded and connected with another's body." He finished huskily kissing her neck again.

Harriet closed her eyes and could feel the goosebumps forming on her skin as Draco spoke, her body quivering as his words sunk in. She felt his hands move up and along her arms while his lips stayed at her neck. She felt one hand leave her flesh and noticed how the back of her dress was becoming looser. She craned her neck over to the side and looked at him. His lips ceased their path as she turned slowly around. His hands finished undoing her dress and she allowed it to pool to the floor (leaving her clad only in her crème coloured bra and slip) and her own arms went around his neck and her mouth found his.

The kiss was slow, but it had so much meaning for the two of them neither minded. When they parted Draco collected his wand from the bedside table and waved it at the back of Harriet's head. She felt her hair fall out of its styling and watched as the ribbons and pins floated across the room and deposited themselves on the vanity. She turned and smiled as Draco re-approached her.

"For the record," he said smiling "I would have liked to spend the time taking all of those out of your hair myself, but this way was easier. Plus, there was no time wasted and I can do this."

He lightly fisted his fingers into her raven locks and kissed her deeply. Unlike the previous soft kiss, this one was harder and more lustful than loving. Harriet moaned into her husband's mouth as he lowered them down onto the soft, heavenly sheets of the bed. _Their_ bed. Harriet moved her hands under his shirt and gently began to lift it up. Draco helped her get it over his head and the item landed on the floor. Her slip went next followed by her bra. Once that was gone, Draco lifted them up for a moment to pull the covers back on the bed and laid Harriet down again.

He straddled her waist and took one of her nipples into his mouth. She hummed in approval and threaded her fingers through his hair as he sucked softly on the tiny bud. As he moved his head to suck her other one he moved his hands to his trousers, were he calmly but swiftly removed them. When he lifted his head he saw that Harriet had her eyes closed and smirked.

"Hey," he said running his nose along her cheek and ear "don't fall asleep on me."

"I'm not asleep." She sighed "just comfy and content."

"You'll be more than that soon, my love." He said rubbing his still covered erection against her clad core.

She moaned and rubbed him back, a smirk making its way across her own lips.

"I've done this before." She said remembering all the times she and Draco had stole into a closet during their rounds at school and had rubbed against each other.

"As have I." Draco said "But this time there'll be more."

He cupped her sex in his hand and gently gave it a small squeeze. He could feel her arousal pooling inside her undergarment and carefully peeled the last piece of her clothing down her legs. As soon as he discarded them he moved his mouth to her core and gave it a small lick, smirking as Harriet bucked up slightly as he did so. He kissed and licked her sex a few more times before sitting up and inserting one of his long, talented fingers inside his wife's body. As he slowly moved his finger in and out of her he added another one, which made her buck higher. It wasn't too much longer before his soft thrusts and ministrations brought her to orgasm.

As he removed his fingers Harriet sighed and panted with the after feelings of what had just happened. While she was momentarily distracted Draco removed his underwear, the very last barrier between the bodies of him and his wife. Harriet looked at her husband and smiled. She reached out her hand and moved it along the surface of his body. From his cheeks all the way down to between his thighs. He grabbed her hand before she touched his manhood and held it down next to her head. His other hand went back to her core and moved one finger across her opening. She was still wet from her orgasm, but the feeling of his finger brought on a whole new wave of arousal and he felt her become wetter.

"I will ask you one last time." He said "Yes or No?"

She looked into his eyes and with out any further hesitation nodded her head.

"Yes." She said.

Draco smiled widely, kissed her, removed his hand from her core and positioned himself at her entrance. Reaching back to the table he grabbed his wand, casted a contraception spell over them, and set it back down.

"I'm not gonna lie." He told her "This will hurt, and I promise the pain will fade, but if it doesn't I can cast another charm to make sure it does. At least until your body becomes accustomed to me being inside it."

"Duly noted." She said "Now, Draco, please make love to me. I've wanted you for so long."

"You're not the only one." He chuckled, and slowly began to enter her.

When he reached her hymen he gave her one last look for conformation. All she did was nod. He leaned down, covered his mouth with his own, and as they kissed… he trusted forward. Harriet screamed into his mouth. Her fingers tightening in a death drip in his hair. He knew that she was in pain and he felt for her, but personally, he was in heaven. She was so wet and warm. Her walls clamped tightly around him. He wanted to start moving in her now, but he knew that would only hurt her more so he waited.

After a few moments she gave him the go ahead to start moving. He started out soft and slow, giving her time to get used to the feeling of the motion. That only lasted for a few minutes though, and soon he was moving at an average pace.

He restrained himself from going any faster that night. Tonight was going to be for her. He had a whole span of years a head of him to show her all the different ways, speeds and positions love making had. But tonight was their wedding night, their first time together, and her first time ever. It was going to be about her. The day had been for both of them but tonight was for her.

They continued to make love through the night and even into a few early morning hours. Of course both of them required rest in between rounds, but that didn't stop them from resuming when they awoke again. However, the time did eventually come when they both were totally spent and fell into deep slumber, wrapped tightly in each others embrace. Draco and Harriet. Husband and Wife. Serpens and Leona.


	43. Epilogue

**Well, it's finally here. This is the last bit of "Serpens and Leona". I hope any and all who have read the story, especially those who have been here since the beginning, have enjoyed it, and I hope to See you around any other future stories I may Post. **

**Epilogue: Scorpius & A New Malfoy Family**

**3 Years Later**

Three years had seemed like almost nothing to Harriet and Draco. In that time they had graduated from School and moved into Malfoy Manor, Blaise and Astoria had gotten married, as had Neville and Luna. Ron and Hermione were still only engaged but they were planning on having their wedding soon. Snape and Narcissa had gotten married in a quiet privet ceremony at the Ministry, and Sirius had proposed to Jacqueline Malloy.

In the middle of all this Remus and Tonks had a second child. Kinsley Shackelbolt was quickly becoming the most popular Minister Britain had seen in decades. All the Weasley children were employed in someway, whether it be abroad, the Ministry or the Joke Shop. Harriet, Draco and Ron had started Auror training together, but unfortunately not too long after they started Harriet had to stop.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Draco was getting worried. Harriet had told him at the Ministry that she had been told by that day's supervisor to go to Saint Mungos at the end of the day. He wanted to go with her but in true Harriet fashion she had insisted that she would be fine; she felt fine, and had no idea why they wanted her to go. That had been around 4:30, and it was now 6:15. He had asked Dobby to keep supper warm until she got back and wondered what could be taking so long for Harriet to get back. _

_The small *Pop* in the hall was music to his ears. He stood up and saw her coming into the lounge where he had been sitting. She was smiling, but there was something odd about it. It looked like she was trying to show him her happy smile but her nervous one kept taking over. _

"_Hey." She said._

"_Hey." He said walking over to her and giving her a kiss "Well? What happened? What took so long?"_

"_Well," she started sitting down on the couch Draco had just vacated "first I needed to be examined. After the shock and surprise wore off I had a lot of questions. They told me all the cans, cants, dos and don'ts. Then I had to go back to the Ministry and explain to my father why I had to stop my Auror training."_

"_STOP?" _

"_Yes, Draco. Stop."_

_Draco let out a heavy breath and sat down next to her._

"_Why, stop? You've always wanted to do this. Even at Hogwarts you said that this was the only career you talked about doing."_

"_I know, and maybe, one day, I'll be able to start training again, but right now I have another job. And, it's more important than anything."_

"_Well, what is it? I'll do it with you."_

"_Oh, Draco, you can't to this job, BUT," she said louder as he opened his mouth to interrupt "what you can do is help me with it, be my partner, be my husband."_

"_I am your husband." He said softly _

"_Draco… I'm Pregnant."_

_Draco widened his eyes and his half opened mouth dropped completely._

"_Pregnant? How…"_

"_Draco…"_

"_I mean, I know HOW, but we've always protected ourselves. We wanted to wait until we agreed that we were ready and wanted to start trying."_

"_Well, obviously, somewhere within the past month or so we missed one."_

"_Month?"_

"_I know I was Surprised too. Then again, part Muggle here. However, when they did Physical Tests on me at the Ministry something showed up and that's why they sent me to the Hospital. Of course with all the apperating I did today, it would be good if I didn't do any for a while."_

_Draco nodded looked down at his wife's still flat stomach and reached out to it. _

"_There's really a baby in there?" _

"_Yep. Although it will be a while before you'll be able to feel anything." she laughed._

"_I know, it's just…Wow." _

_END FLASHBACK: _

Now the ground floor of Malfoy Manor was filled with people. Harriet had been complaining about back pain and went to sit down but a sharp pain and puddle on the floor stopped her. Draco had flooed St. Mungos and the Healers had come right away. They managed to move Harriet as painlessly s they could to an upper guest bedroom while Draco began contacting everyone he could think of and anyone he thought might be needed.

Lily and James were first followed by Narcissa and Snape. The rest came gradually as they were thought of. At this moment Lily and Mrs. Weasley were upstairs helping the Healers with Harriet while the others mingled nervously and excitedly. Then Madame Pomfrey showed up and insisted she be allowed to help, saying that after all the times she had had Harriet in the Hospital Wing she deserved to be there during the delivery.

Meanwhile, while others mingled, Draco was alternating between pacing and sitting. Finally, Snape sat him down and held him down while talking to him about staying calm and keeping a clear focus.

"I'm alright." He assured his godfather "Just trying to… um… think about other things."

Snape smirked but gave no reply.

"DRACO!"

Everyone went silent and all heads looked towards the Main Staircase, where Narcissa was descending. Draco snapped up like a Meer cat at the sound of his mother's voice. All his insides seemed suddenly frozen even after havening been like crawling insects for so many hours. Snape patted his shoulder and helped him stand up. Narcissa led Draco to one of the spare rooms on the second floor.

When they entered the first thing Draco saw was Dobby putting a bunch of sheets into a basket to be washed. He gulped as he saw that some contained blood and turned to look at the bed. A fog seemed to clear and he swore he could feel gravity fail for just a moment. There, on the bed was Harriet smiling and softly speaking to a bundle of blankets. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey, Daddy. Want to meet your son?"

_Son. Son. Son. Son. Son. Son_

The word echoed beautifully in Draco's ears as he approached his wife. Sitting on the edge of the bed he gently took hold of the corner of the blankets and pulled it down carefully. A tiny round head was clearly visible to his gaze. The eyes of the child were still closed and he found himself wishing that the lids would lift up. Tentatively, reaching out, he brushed his fingertips along his son's scalp.

"He won't break Draco." Harriet said with a giggle.

"He's so small."

Draco felt a stray tear fall down his cheek, bur he ignored it. If Harriet saw it she didn't say anything.

"Here, my arm's getting tired." Harriet said working on placing the baby in Draco's arms.

"No, I don't think…" but the moment the baby was in place Draco didn't want to release him.

"Careful." Harriet said, resuming the stroking of the baby's head.

"I thought you said your arms were tired?"

"It wasn't. I just wanted to see what you looked like holding him."

"And, how do I look?" Draco asked, feeling a little smug.

"Sexy." Harriet smiled, and could swear she heard her husband's ego increase.

The baby began to squirm a bit and for a moment Draco wondered what was wrong, but it didn't last long and the squirming stopped.

"Yeah, Scorpius, Daddy's got you. And you know it don't you." Harriet cooed.

"Yes, I do, and yes he does." Draco cooed back.

* * *

"SCORPIUS! DON'T RUN, COME BACK HERE!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and headed back towards his parents, who were in the process of helping his two younger siblings, Lyre and Orion gather their trunks.

"Alright let's go then. Together." Draco said with a slide glance at Scorpius.

The family of five walked casually through the crowds of Kings Cross Station. Some people looked at them strangely, but they were used to that and paid them no mind. When they reached the area between platforms 9 and 10 they stood, looked around and waited for a clear moment.

"Ladies first, Lyre." Said Draco directing his thirteen year old daughter to the platform barrier.

The blonde haired, green eyed girl smiled and ran forward, disappearing as she and the barrier made contact.

"Alright, Scorpius. You next."

"Finally." The fifteen year old, blonde haired, blue eyed boy said under his breath, before also disappearing.

"Alright, Little Man, you ready?" Draco asked Orion.

The little black haired, blue eyed boy looked nervously to his mother before turning to his father and giving a shaky nod of his head. Harriet walked in front of her son and through the barrier, emerging onto Platform 9 ¾. She waited at the barrier as Orion passed through it, followed by Draco.

They looked around and saw Scorpius speaking, well, more like flirting with Rose Weasley as Ron watched with narrow eyes and Hermione keeping a tight hold on his arm while at the same time talking to Blaise and Astoria Zambini. Lyre was standing with Blaise and Astoria and was blushing at something that their son, Mario had just said to her. Now, it was Harriet's turn to grab Draco's arm as they led Orion through the crowded platform.

"I don't like it." Said Draco.

"It's not all bad." Harriet replied.

"He's 15. Fifth Year."

"And?"

"She's 13."

"Two years isn't that bad Draco. Now if she was 11 and he was 15, then we would have a problem, but for now leave them be. I don't see you acting like this with Scorpius and Rose."

"Because it's my daughter and not his." Said Ron. Evidently they had been close enough for him to hear the last part of their conversation.

The fathers helped load the trunks onto the train while the mothers chatted merrily. As Draco turned around he saw Neville coming towards him to load up his own daughter's trunk. They smiled at each other as Draco helped him load the trunk onto the train.

"Her First Year." Said Neville "She's nervous, but Luna and I are so proud."

"At least she has someone to relate to." Draco said as he turned around and saw Orion talking to Sarah Longbottom.

Neville's eyes narrowed for just a moment at the sight but smiled as he saw Orion extend his hand out to Sarah, and then to Luna to shake.

With the trunks all loaded and eleven o'clock just a few minutes away, the train's whistle blew and everyone scrambled around for last goodbyes before boarding the train. Parents and guardians waved at their children as the train exited the station and began its traditional journey to Hogwarts School.

Draco crossed his fingers and started to mutter under his breath until he felt Harriet's arms wrap around him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Hoping."

"For what?"

"Well, I'm two for two with Scorpius and Lyre in Slytherin. Maybe I can sweep."

"Or, maybe you won't."

Draco turned to face her, and covered her mouth with his own. There was no reason for the kiss, just one that he felt like giving her.

"Draco, you know there is an empty manor that we can go back to and continue this."

Draco smirked, clasped her hand in his and headed towards the exit of the platform.

* * *

_Dear Mum,_

_Guess What?_

_I made Gryffindor!_

_Love, Orion _

FIN

**Thank You! *SMILES***


End file.
